Pupukahi i holomua
by Mojsengojs
Summary: After a tragedy within the family, the angels travel back to Paradise, where they left both friends and foes behind. R&R please! :D
1. Prologue

*** As usual I **_**do not**_** own Charlie's Angels or the characters except people you haven't seen in the show. This story is for entertainment/enjoyment purposes only. **

*** The story takes place after my other stories **_**(except the K/K-femslash ones)**_**. I do look back a lot, and it's less confusing if you've read past stories ^^**

*** As always, thanks to **_**BlueOrbs998**_** for your enthusiasm and support. :D**

* * *

**Pupukahi i holomua  
**_(Unite to move forward.)_

**Prologue**.

She slowly opened her eyes again, tears making their way out from the corners of her eyes as they were sore from the dust and dirt around her, and also from the pain screaming through her body. It was going away though, she was beginning to get numb and that scared her even more. No pain meant relief, in so many ways, but she did not want to die here, not now. She couldn't afford to, she needed to survive to be able to take care of her family. She had children she needed to care for, they needed their mother, and she had a husband that she loved.

Her husband…

He was down here too, down here among all the debris, hurt. She couldn't see him though, it was too dark and she couldn't move, not even an inch. She hurt too bad. And she couldn't feel her body. She had already lost the feeling in her legs and her she could feel the hot liquid of stinging sensation going through her arms, up into her shoulders and down into her fingers. Her back was hurt, she knew it, and now losing control over her limbs, she was getting worried over just how hurt it was.

She didn't know for how long she had been lying down here, nor did she know for how much longer she would have to fight it through before help arrived. They had been checking out a building earlier this day, or was it yesterday?

She just couldn't tell time anymore. Everything seemed to be standing still, the faint sound of her husband's wrist watch ticking not too far away was the only sound that made her aware of the fact that time was obviously still moving on, second by second it was heading towards a future that she didn't know if she would be a part of.

There had been someone planting out bombs in different buildings and they thought the suspect could be hiding out here. She and her husband had gotten down into the basement to check, and the house had gone off in flames, the three story building collapsing above them, sending everything crashing down upon them. They had not even seen it coming, not even expected it to be a bomb in this building, but now as she was lying her, covered in heavy concrete debris, she knew that had made a fatal mistake. How could they have been so stupid to not even realize what could happen? Not even bothering to check first before heading into the lower part of the brick house.

It was a decision she knew for sure she would always regret.

Her legs had taken the worst hit, they were slammed down towards the ground underneath a huge block of concrete, and she feared that her ankles that had been broken not too long ago was badly injured once again. Her back had hit something uneven as she fell hard, and then the concrete falling on top of her stomach had not really helped in any way. Her back had cracked loudly against the uneven base and she did not remember much after that, guessing that the hard impact had tossed her into the world of darkness for a while. She had no idea how badly injured her back was, but as she had woken up again she had just decided to stay as absolutely still as possible, waiting for help to arrive. Someone must've noticed an entire house in the center of Washington falling down to a pile of bricks. At least her coworkers on the other floors and outside, if they, by chance, had made it. She hoped so.

Worry crawled through her bones as she tried looking around, but her entire body complaining as she moved even a little. Instead she cleared her throat. Even if she was hurt, she could still talk.

"Tommy?"

She was met with silence, but she could hear wheezing breathing not too far away. The respiratory was strained and labored, but she could still hear her husband breathe. He was there, he was close and he was alive, but she wanted him to be unhurt too and awake. She wanted him to answer her and tell her that he was alright, that they would make it out of there together and go back home and raise their kids. She didn't want her kids to lose both their parents, she needed Tommy to be alright because she wasn't sure if she would be. The numbness was quickly spreading through her body, and it scared her a lot.

"Tommy?" She said again, little louder this time and she heard how he inhaled loudly.

"I'm h-here." He whispered, stuttering, but still talking.

"Are you alright?" She whispered, closing her eyes as she held her breath while waiting for an answer.

"D-d-don't worry about me. H-how a-are you?" Tommy whispered, whereupon she exhaled. Those words did not mean he was unhurt, but she did feel relief wash over her. He would be alright, he had to be alright. At least he was talking. Telling her not to worry. That was her man for sure.

"I can't feel my body anymore." She said in a small voice. "I'm scared."

"Don't be scared, don't worry. We're going to be helped, they will get us out of here and help us. In the meantime, just keep talking to me. I'm here with you all the time honey, just talk to me."

Kris inhaled a breathe as she let the tears fall down from the corners of here eyes. She was scared, even if she didn't want to show it, she was. The worry and fear about becoming paralyzed was shooting through her body stronger and stronger the more feeling she lost in her hands, fingers, tendons and ligaments.

This just couldn't be happening. But Tommy was close to her and him speaking to her in a soft loving tone made her calm down. She would be alright. Soon the firemen would get them free and help them home and she would have Tommy and the rest of her family next to her side as she recovered. It would be okay.

"Are you stuck?" Tommy asked, and Kris draw a breath. She sure was stuck, her legs and abdomen was slammed down hard.

"Yeah. Are you?"

"Yeah, but don't worry. We'll get help soon. Just hang on until then, okay?" Tommy whispered. Kris could hear how he was trying to hide the pain in his voice, and the stream of tears running from her eyes kept growing. She knew he was in pain but he was fighting so hard to not let her know. He was strong, he would be okay.

Tommy closed his eyes for a bit as he had told Kris not to worry. He had no idea if he had convinced her but he hoped so. He hadn't convinced himself though. He couldn't see much in the darkness that surrounded them but he had felt with his hands over his body, and in horror realized that a thick pole was sticking up through his abdomen along with parts that were supposed to be inside of him. He knew he didn't have much time and he could feel life leave him, but he could not leave Kris alone down here by herself, and he was going to hang on until help arrived, that was for sure.

He just prayed that help would be quick.

* * *

_**Short prologue/teaser. I'm off to Sicily in a few hours. Miss me! ;D**_


	2. Kris is in pain

_**Lyrics: Elton John - It's Getting Dark in Here.**_

_**Thank all of you for all the reviews, it means so much and as thanks I made this chapter a bit longer :) **_

* * *

**Chapter 1. - The pain  
**

"Please Kelly!"

"No."

"Come on!"

"No."

"You're so boring!" Kamili sighed loudly as she expressed her irritation by dumping down into the couch with her arms crossed over her chest, pouting visibly.

"Kam, it's too expensive."

"We could be working there." Sandra said, who was jumping around in the office as she tried to convince Kelly together with her two co-workers. Both Janet and Kamili glared at her, Janet leaning over and whispering _'don't give her stupid ideas'_ into Sandra's ear.

"We're not going to Hawaii." Kelly said as she leaned back into her chair, staring at her angels.

The three youngest angels of the team had found out a few days ago that Charlie owned an office in Hawaii to which Kris, Kelly and Julie had gone to open before Charlie hired new angels to that office. Since they found out, all Kelly had heard was nagging about going to Hawaii and just how much they wanted to meet these angels. Kelly said that if they wanted to meet other angels, go to New York. But for some reason, and Kelly knew the white beaches probably had a lot to do with it, the Hawaiian angels seemed a lot more interesting to these girls.

Kelly was going insane. All she had heard the last couple of days was how much they all needed a vacation, how much they wanted to see the beaches and see the pearl of the country. Kelly sent a small thanks that they hadn't found out about the office in Paris, or even worse, the new office in Beijing. If they found out, she would never be able to stop her angels from going on a shopping spree.

"Why not Kelly! It would be amazing and we deserve some time out of this town!" Janet piped up, agreeing with her colleagues.

Kelly was just about to answer with the same two-letter word she had already overused this morning when the phone rang, and Kelly clicked on the speaker with a loud sigh.

"Good morning Angels, Kelly!"

"We wanna go to Hawaii Charlie!" All three angels yelled out in chorus as Kelly buried her face into her hands, moaning loudly, making a small note in her head to fire all three of them, preferably with bullets to their foreheads.

"I'm sorry to say Angels, but that's not an option at the moment. There is something else that immediately requires our attention." Charlie said, and Kelly know within a heartbeat that something was seriously wrong. The others didn't seem to notice the strain in Charlie's voice though, they were still rambling on about how much they needed the sun and waves, but after working so many years to just listening to a voice, Kelly knew immediately that something was badly wrong.

"Charlie, have you been in Washington lately? It's gray and it's dark and…" Sandra kept rambling, not seeming to notice anything wrong at all, and neither did the other two as they too kept going.

"Yeah it's really dark and even my awesomeness can't shine through, I need the sun."

"And I need a mai tai and a beach." Janet added, nodding to her darker friend.

"And I need to work on my tan."

"Kamili, you're the darkest among us. Shut up. Look at Sandra, she's pale like Snow White."

"I thought you were Snow White Janet."

"That's not even funny." Janet grimaced, poking her tongue out at Kamili.

"Girls…" Kelly whispered, trying to cut the off since the fact that Charlie was being quiet in the phone was freaking her out. He never was, he always spoke what was on his mind, but now he didn't even interrupt. The silent boss mixed together with the chit chatter from the muppets around her made Kelly's body shake and she suddenly slammed her fist down onto the desk, the coffee she had in a blue cup next to her made a frantic leap and jump out of the cup. Kelly didn't seem to notice the fact that she spilled coffee on important documents, and that little detail made the angels tense their senses and stay quiet.

Charlie swallowed into the phone before clearing out his voice.

"Kris and the FBI team have been investigating a bomber that has been placing bombs here and there in Washington buildings. I'm sure you've heard if it."

The room was quiet for a few seconds before Janet realized no one was going to be answering the boss, above all not Kelly. Her face was pale and she looked like her heart was failing on her, she was clutching the desk hard with both hands and Janet could see her muscles trembling.

"Yes Charlie." Janet whispered. "We have all heard of it."

"The team went into a building to search for the bomber, but a bomb went off while they were still inside. It's all over the news, most of the team has been found, they are all hurt but alive but…"

"But? Most of the team? What about Kris and Tommy?" Kamili said, voicing the question they all had in their minds. Sandra, who were sitting on top of the desk, put her hand gently on Kelly's shoulder, squeezing it as to let her know that Kelly was not alone no matter what the answer would be.

"The others in the team said that Kris and Tommy went down into the basement but they haven't been found yet."

By the time the sentence was finished, Kelly was already up on her feet, walking towards the door, leaving her purse and jacket behind without even realizing it. Her mind was set on Kris and getting her out of there even if it meant digging her out with her bare hands herself.

The others ran after Kelly, Sandra grabbed Kelly's things while Kamili locked up the office. Hurrying down to the back of the office they all went out to the cars. Kelly held her hand up, palm facing the dull sky and Sandra dumped her car keys into her palm before they jumped into Kelly's car. Kelly put the gas pedal to the mat, and let the car go off in high speed through the city. It didn't take them long to get there and all four of them gasped as they saw the ruins in the middle of the city. Between several high places, they knew there was supposed to be an old house, but there were nothing but bricks, debris and smoldering heat. The fire department was there and were both taking down small fires and removing concrete blocks, trying to get to the basement. Kelly begun walking there as Sandra, Kamili and Janet walked over to the other members of the FBI to talk with them about what happened.

"Ma'm, you can't go up there."

Kelly shoved the fireman's hand off as she looked at him with a dead cold glare, showing off her identification she kept walking without a word. The fireman caught up to her and once again grabbed her arm.

"You still can't go in there."

"Look, my best friend is in there somewhere and I am going to get to her. You can either wrestle me down and arrest me or you can help me get to her now."

"We're doing everything we can."

"That was not what I was asking." Kelly said, staring the man into his eyes a few more minutes, before she kept walking again. The man took another couple of fast steps and grabbed onto her, pulling her aside towards one of the trucks with a determined look in his face. Kelly raised her eyebrows, wondering what he was up to before he took hold of a yellow fireproof jacket, a pair of thick boots, a helmet and a pair of gloves.

"Put these on and then we'll help you get to your friend. My colleagues are doing everything they can in the meantime."

Kelly smiled as she knew that she had won and she quickly pulled the clothes over her other clothes and changed shoes from her black stiletto heels to the though boots.

* * *

About 20 minutes later, which to Kelly felt like several hours, Kelly was first down through the hole that the firemen had opened up and pushed a ladder down through. They were complaining at her, wanting to get down there first but she wasn't going to wait for them. She was determined on getting to Kris even if she put herself in danger. She turned the flashlight on and as she got down the ladder the held it in her hand, searching for people she knew. The light of the lamp danced over a body, and Kelly rushed over to it, hunched forward and stumbling here and there over the messy ground. Finally reaching the person she crouch down, letting the light dance over the human body. Her heart was racing at 200 miles per hour as every fiber in her body was aching of worry. It took Kelly a couple of seconds before she realized the person she was next to was Tommy. She didn't see it at first, his face was covered in scratches and blood and dirt, blood was dripping from his mouth, and Kelly put a gentle hand on his forehead. His eyes slowly opened and he smiled lightly as he saw Kelly bend over him.

"Get… Kris… Tell her… I love… her." He whispered, before closing his eyes again. Kelly frowned and let the flashlight dart over his body. The light came to a stop at his stomach and Kelly put her hand over her mouth as she let out a small gasp. The size of the wooden pole sticking out through his abdomen was like a tree, and the amount of blood around Tommy was more than Kelly thought any human would have in their body. His insides were outside and Kelly felt like she was going to get sick by the sight. Kelly swallowed hard as she knew Tommy didn't have a chance of survival. He must've kept strong for Kris' sake as they were down here, but as help approached, he was not even holding on longer. He had seen Kelly and instantly knew Kris was going to be okay. He had done his part and held out for Kris while waiting. Now he had given in. Kelly moved her eyes back to Tommy's face, and gently put her fingers to his neck.

Nothing.

Kelly closed her eyes and lowered her head, many emotions going on inside her head. She could sit her and do chest compressions until the paramedics arrived, but there would not be any use. He was gone. Even if Kelly and Tommy often had their disputes and Kelly sure had been envious of him, she knew how happy he made Kris, and really, that was all that mattered. He was a sweet and fun guy and Kelly knew Kris would be devastated.

Kris…

Kelly suddenly moved around, the flashlight bouncing all over the place as Kelly frantically tried to find her lost friend. She was somewhere down here, Kelly knew that. In the same time as she saw a figure lying on her back a couple of feet away, she heard paramedics and firemen climb down the ladder behind her, but Kelly didn't listen or wait for them, she just hurried over to the blonde woman lying on her back almost covered in debris. Only her face and arms were sticking out underneath heavy concrete blocks and her face pale was snow. Kelly sat down next to Kris' head, just like Tommy's it was covered in abrasions and scratches, her eyes closed. She looked so peaceful and normally that would sedate Kelly in worry, but not right now. A peaceful Kris could mean a dead Kris, and Kelly put a hand on her forehead and one against her neck, not exhaling until she felt the sweet beat from the jugular. Vague, but steady. Kelly leaned down and pressed her lips against Kris' forehead while tears begun streaming down her face. She was still alive, and as long as her heart was beating it meant she was going to be okay. Kelly let the flashlight dart over her friend, but she couldn't see much of Kris' body. It was all covered in debris, but at least there were no blood around her as Kelly could see, no enormous poles piercing her abdomen.

The paramedics came up next to them, along with the fire department, and Kelly moved aside as she let them have their space to do what they could for Kris. Applying tubes and needles and oxygen, the fire department managed to get the concrete away with the help of a big drilling machine, and as quickly as possible, the paramedics stabilized Kris before moving her onto a spine board, applied a neck collar, tied her stuck and got her out of there.

As they were out into the fresh air, walking towards the ambulance, Kris suddenly opened her eyes, blinking a couple of times as she tried to adjust to the light. Kelly had gone right next to her side the second they got out of the basement, and now she quickly put a gently hand onto Kris' cheek, and leaned over her to let Kris see her, letting Kris know that she was there all the time, she was never alone in this.

"Don't worry sweetie, you're gonna get help. We're taking you to the hospital, and I'm here, just hang on."

Kris looked Kelly into her eyes for a while without any emotions showing behind her corneas, which scared Kelly. She was always able to _see_ Kris, to read into her soul that were always dancing in Kris' shimmering eyes, but now her eyes were so empty, so glossy. Getting into the ambulance Kelly jumped in next to Kris and rested her arm across the side of the stretcher as her other hand gently pulled the fingers through Kris' hair, keeping eye contact with Kris all the time.

"To-" Kris breathed, and Kelly nodded, knowing what Kris was trying to say, what Kris was trying to ask her, and Kelly could feel her entire body not knowing what to respond. She wanted to say that everything was fine but she also knew that Kris had just lost her husband. She couldn't tell her he was okay. He was dead. Dead in the basement, he had died right next to Kris and she hadn't been able to help him at all. Kelly just knew that was going to be so very hard on Kris. But she couldn't tell her that now, she couldn't tell Kris he was dead because Kris was too hurt herself. She needed to focus on herself, otherwise the world might lose Kris too tonight and Kelly refused to let that happen. She would tell Kris everything, but not right now. Instead she just kept brushing Kris' hair, making sure Kris knew that she was by her side all the time.

"Let's just focus on you now okay? We'll talk later." Kelly said, nodding to Kris with a small smile, and Kris just looked at Kelly before she closed her eyes, groaning as the ambulance hit a speed bump, then opening her eyes again, together with a tear that was making its way out of her socket. Kris looked away from Kelly, and Kelly guessed that Kris had already guessed that she was a widow.

* * *

Many, many hours passed at the hospital without much information. The big gang, everyone except Damien who was home with all the children, were sitting in the waiting room, none of them had been speaking the last hours and now they had fallen asleep. They were all just sitting there. Kelly was leaning against Aurore's shoulder, Aurore's head resting against Kelly's. Peggy Lou had her head into Jill's lap while Jill was resting her head back towards the backrest of the couch. The angels were in chairs with their feet on the table and everyone was sleeping except Jill and Kelly. They didn't speak, they just stared straight forward as they listened to the random sounds of the waiting room outside the OR and the sound of their friends sleeping.

"Family of Kristine Munroe?"

Kelly rose so fast that she made Aurore tip over in her chair, fall over onto the floor and wake up. She shook her head and looked around in the same time as both Kelly and Jill had rised to their feet. Peggy was down on the floor too, but she was sleeping just as peacefully as she had been doing earlier. Aurore rolled her eyes to her sister and jumped to her feet, standing next to Kelly and putting a gentle hand onto Kelly's arm.

"How is she?" Jill asked worriedly as she doctor motioned for them to sit down. They all did, including the doctor.

"She's out of surgery, I told you earlier we had to take her in to re-stabilize her ankles that were once again badly hurt. We've wrapped them up for her and she's going to have to start over with rehabilitation of them. She's got a long road ahead of her with her legs and I can't promise she will ever get back to 100% again."

"What about surfing?" Jill asked, knowing that surfing was one of the few things that Kris just loved.

"It's too early to speak of." The doctor said, as Jill closed her eyes for a bit, forcing the tears back. Kelly rubbed her arm gently as she looked at the doctor.

"Walking? Driving a car?" Kelly asked carefully and the doctor nodded.

"That will probably be about it." The doctor said, before continuing. "Her back took a head hit too but the spine seems okay, the back is bruised but no fractures. We're going to keep her still for a while just of precaution and we won't know any extent of the hit until she wakes up and tell us. All I know is that she's got a long road ahead of her, not only physical but emotional as well. As you know, there was nothing we could do for her husband. If necessary let me know and I will help provide someone she can talk to, sometimes it's good talking to someone you don't know, it's not always easy talking to your family about everything. Just let me know if you need help. The physical therapist is coming down tomorrow afternoon and we'll be moving her out of the ICU to the regular ward in a few days, her inner organs took quite a hit and we did go in to stop some bleeding. We just want to keep an eye on her for a few days, I don't think there will be any problems though but just to be safe."

"Can we see her?" Jill asked after a moment of silence, and the doctor nodded. Kelly looked over at Aurore and she brushed Kelly's arm.

"I'll stay here with everyone and inform them about the situation when they've woken up. You go to Kris."

"Thanks." Kelly nodded, leaning forward and giving her a quick peck on the lips before Jill and Kelly followed the doctor to Kris' room. Coming inside the two of them sat down on each side of Kris, taking her hands with IV's embedded into them. Jill brushed her fingers gently over Kris' bruised arm, swallowing hard as she watched her kid sister once again in the white hospital bed, knowing Kris had a very long road ahead of her.

"You think she will be okay?" Jill whispered as her hand rested on Kris' shoulder, rubbing it gently with her thumb.

"She will Jill. We're going to be with her all the time and help her get through this. It's another obstacle she will have to go through but she's climbed over high walls before and she will fight through this too."

"It's never been an obstacle this high before." Jill pointed out, both of them knowing they were both discussing the fact that Tommy was dead. Kris sure was going to break down about the loss of her husband, but with the help of her other family, both Kelly and Jill were sure she could work through it. She would have too. Kris had too much and too many around her to grieve herself away, she couldn't do that to her children nor her sister or Kelly.

* * *

Kelly never slept that night, but Jill fell asleep another few hours later. Kelly sat next to Kris most of the night, but as the sun rose above the city, Kelly walked over to the window to watch the sunrise. They were high up and the view over the city was dull. The houses were gray as concrete and even though the rays of the sunlight was hitting the city, it was still as boring as before. Down on the streets people were starting to make their way to work, the roads already filling up with cars. In this soft morning glow, the red and the white lines on the roads was clearly visible, but even so, Kelly realized her angels were right.

Everything was terribly gray at the moment.

Kelly heard the door open behind her and she turned around, smiling gently towards the nurse that was making her morning rounds. The nurse dressed in white was holding a cup of steaming hot coffee in her hands and she smiled to Kelly as she handed it over.

"This is for you, doctor's recommendation."

Kelly smiled gratefully as she accepted the cup of coffee, carefully sipping the hot black liquid as the nurse leaned over Kris to check her vitals. She checked her temperature and noted down the slightly high fever in the chart before shining the penlight into Kris' eyes. Kris squirmed away from the light and the nurse put her hand gently onto Kris' shoulder.

"Kristine? Can you hear me?"

Kelly, who had been observing the nurse work from next to the window hurried over to Kris' side, leaning over Jill. Kelly put the coffee away before she shook Jill violently, then giving Kris her full attention in the same time as Kris' eyelids slowly opened. As they did, Kris let out a low moan from deep down her throat. Her eyes darted around slightly before they met Kelly's deep green eyes that were looking down into Kris' with thick concern. Kelly put her hand on top of Kris' head, smiling gently to her as she watched tears roll out from the corners of Kris' eyes, trailing down towards the pillow.

"She's stable so I'm going to go and get her doctor." The nurse said to Jill and Kelly before leaving the room, knowing that the doctor wanted to check her through as she woke up.

"Kell… Jill…" Kris whispered, her eyes darting back and forth between the two ladies by her side. They both smiled gently to her, and Jill squeezed her hand.

"Are you in a lot of pain sweetie?" Jill asked carefully, whereupon Kris shook her head slightly.

"I… I can't feel my legs. Why can't I feel my legs? Why are they numb?" Kris whispered, her worry was easy to hear as her voice cracked, the tears coming faster and steadier. Kelly brushed some tears away with her thumb as she smiled reassuringly to Kris.

"Don't worry sweetie, it's going to be okay. The doctor is on his way inside, just stay still and don't move around."

Kelly's words always had a calming effect on Kris and Kris relaxed in the bed, more because she had to than because of her being calm. The doctor walked inside and talked to her as he looked her over, telling her that her back was hurt, she's been to surgery and her legs were back in casts. She told him she couldn't feel her legs and he gently told her that they were feeding her with a huge amount of painkilling through an IV, and there would be some numbness during the first days. He expressed some concern about her body temperature being a bit high, but other than that she was stable and just needed rest, and plenty of it. With that, he gave her a great dose of sedating and then left.

As he did, Kris once again turned towards Kelly and Jill. None of them said anything during a few breaths, until Kris looked back and forth between them, seeing the sadness and pity in there eyes. She closed her eyes for a second and as she did she experienced what she had done down underground. Tommy's voice, whispering to her all the time, telling her to stay strong for their children. His voice was lingering in her mind as she opened her eyes and the tears slowly begun rolling again.

"He's gone, right?" Kris whispered.

Neither Jill nor Kelly answered anything, but Kris knows silence is mightier than words, and she just closed her eyes, the tears still finding their way out underneath her eyelids, as the medications made her cry herself to sleep.

_It's getting dark in here_  
_ Don't want to leave_  
_ Shadow's falling_  
_ And I believe_  
_ Winds picking up_  
_ Thing's so unclear_  
_ I'm afraid of my shadow_  
_ And it's getting dark in here_  
_  
I'm scared of strangers  
On the street_  
_ World's so ugly_  
_ I can't breath_  
_ Moon's so spooky_  
_ I'm close to tears_  
_ I've lost it all_  
_ And it's getting dark in here_

_ Don't talk about angels_  
_ Or how I'll be saved_  
_ I'm no coward_  
_ But I'm not that brave_

_Rags are blowing_  
_ Rain's getting near_  
_ I'm done with running_  
_ And it's getting dark in here_


	3. The angels go to Hawaii

**Chapter 2 – New Angels**

_April_ passed in with all its glory, flowers grew up everywhere by the houses and finding their ways out of the concrete next to the roads, filling up the grey city with color and life. Green leaves grew on the trees and animals appeared in the parks outside the city along with people daring to leave their cozy houses, warming their faces into the bright light of the sun's rays.

In _May_, spring went over into hot, wonderful summer, the sun stayed up more during the days and drowned everything in its warming rays. People went out onto the streets, cafés were filled up into late in the evening and the smell of newly grilled pork chops were filling out the neighborhoods as people were celebrating summer with BBQ's and beer as their children were playing happily with each other, or later, tucked down gently into bed.

_June_ brought more flowers, grassy fields and warm, sparkling blue water. By the shoreline children as well as adults were happily enjoying in the water, playing, surfing, making sandcastles and teaching other's how to swim, as fishermen and boat enthusiasts let their boats down into the water with a splash. Lovebird were walking around holding hand in nearby parks as their dogs were running around chasing newly hatched butterflies who were enjoying life.

_July_ came and went along with all the thousands of tourists from all over the world who were free as birds on their summer vacations. They walked around with their cameras and maps and tried to find their way around town, the loving Americans helped them out whenever they got stuck, loving to show off their town and tell the tourists everything they knew about it. Nightclubs were open until late hours of the night and the summer sure was upon them for real as new romances were on their top during the hot nights.

_August_ brought fishes to the restaurants, and even more tourists if possible before it faded out by the end of the month, in the same time as the sun lost it's strongest rays and went over into the late summer's warming and golden glow. On the countryside the farmers were reaping their harvest and everywhere over the world, children went back to school, happy to meet old friends and teachers, not so happy about homeworks and tests.

In the first days of _September_, five women got on an airplane and flew all the way to Honolulu, Hawaii.

* * *

Kris opened her eye, immediately squinting against the bright light. The sun was strong, the wind was gently ruffling her blonde, messy hair and cooling off her body. She could hear the sound of the ocean, the waves rolling up onto the white sand beach and the birds circling in the sky while screaming to each other. Children were playing by the surfs, teenagers were playing volley ball and adults were talking about the paradise they were at. Opening her eyes Kris looked around at everything going on around her.

Sandra, Janet and Kamili were sitting in the sand not far away, making a sand castle and bickering like the muppets they are on how to do it and how to make it look perfect. Kris rolled her eyes as Sandra hit Janet in the head with a plastic shovel, and Kris then moved her head to the other side, looking at the brunette who was resting on the sun chair next to her, sunglasses covering her eyes and a book open and upside down across her chest. Kelly had fallen asleep a while back, and Kris had not felt like waking her up. It was their first day in Waikiki, Hawaii and they were all just chilling before they were off to the office to meet the other of Charlie's angels.

Her legs had been badly injured again but the casts were already off and she was once again trying to get steady on her feet. She had her crutches and big ankle supports, and a big bag with painkillers. She had hit her back too, but had been very lucky that no skeleton was fractured – muscles were torn and tendons had ripped, but with a great deal of exercise from her side she was expected to be back on track soon. These months had been horribly painful and she was so sick and tired of it all, but she had great help from her friends and family.

The greatest pain was not the one radiating through her body every awake minute of the day, the greatest pain she felt was in her heart. Tommy had died, he had died right next to her and Kelly told her there had been nothing they could've done for him, he was too badly injured from the fall, from being pierced, and even if they had gotten there to help out earlier, he would probably have died from being moved or during surgery. And the loss of her husband and the man she had loved since collage was a lot mightier than broken bones or ripped tendons.

He was just not coming back.

Months had passed since the death of her husband, and she couldn't say what she had done during these months. Everything felt like it was just yesterday, she had been living in a world of fog and the world around her seemed to be spinning while she was sitting still on a chair. She had moved in with Kelly, Peggy and Aurore, along with the twins. As she woke up she sat on the chair as Aurore made everyone breakfast while Kelly dealt with the children, getting everyone dressed and prepared for the day. As she left she took them all to daycares and made sure they got on the yellow bus before she said her good bye, told Kris to call her if there was anything and that she'd be back for lunch. Aurore then went to wake Peggy up who always flailed into the shower, calling that she overslept and then as she got out and got dressed, Aurore was in the door holding her car keys and Peggy's lunch in a brown bag. Peggy always ran past her, grabbing the lunch as she walked past, before Aurore closed the door and took Peggy to her school. Kris stayed on her chair for a few more minutes, then Jill always skipped inside, most of the times with Annie on her arm, always asking Kris how she's doing.

Kris never had an answer for her. She sat on her chair as Jill took care of Annie, then as the baby girl fell asleep Jill always made sure to help Kris get through the exercises that her physical therapist had given her. Kris didn't really do anything, she sat on her chair as Jill pulled at her limbs, helping – forcing – her to stretch and also giving her massage afterwards. Kris never spoke more than one or two words during it all and shortly after Kelly always came in through the door with lunch for the three of them. Jill and Kelly talked during lunch, Kris picked in her food before excusing herself, slowly limping over to the bed and going to bed. She usually slept until Kelly woke her up for dinner, and she moved back to her chair.

She couldn't remember when she had spoken a full sentence last time and she couldn't remember when she had not been sick during the night, or when she had actually eaten because she was hungry, and not because she was forced to by Kelly. Kelly did everything in her power to help Kris through this, but Kris wasn't even trying. Kelly had finally accepted the angels nagging about going to Hawaii and she had brought Kris along, hoping and praying that a scenery change would be good for her.

So far, Kris was lying down on a beach chair.

Earlier that day, when they had arrived here to Honolulu, they had left their things at the house they were staying at – the old Charles Townsend office. Charlie had bought the house from Leilani Sako* after falling in love with it as he was held kidnapped there on Kris' first case. He had opened up the agency there and Kelly, Kris and Julie had gone there to work as they opened it. They had later been replaced by three Hawaiian girls, and Eleanor*, the psychic who saved Kris' life on their first day back in Hawaii, had been hired as "the Bosley" of the office, just like Kelly's position in Washington. The difference were that Kelly is the main boss over all the offices that Charlie has around the world, while Eleanor is just in charge of the one here, in Honolulu.

Anyway, they had dropped their things off at that house and everyone had voted for a few hours on the beach before they were to go to the new office and meet the angels and Eleanor. They hadn't told Eleanor that they were coming though, they had planned it to be a surprise and were all looking forward to go there. Except Kris that was. She wasn't looking forward to meeting anyone, she would rather crawl down in bed and pull the cover over her head. Her will to live was just not there anymore, and the only reason that she was here was because Kelly literally had forced her out.

Someone shouting loudly away at the surf made Kris look up, and her heart cramped a little as she watched a gang of people stand up on their surfboards, enjoying the waves that were rolling in towards the white sand of the beach. Kris missed the surfing, she usually did it on every free occasion and even though it hadn't been that often while living in Washington as it had been while living in a beach house in California, she still did it when she had the time and spot. Now, she could hardly stand straight on the floor and not lost her balance. Breaking her ankles badly twice, they were just so damaged, and she wondered if she ever would get back to where she had been, if she ever would get back up on the surfboard. She was eager to try.

She knew Kelly would stop her though. She didn't have the balance and her ankles were too weak, she knew she could easily get hurt, and Kelly had decided to make sure Kris was forever alright. Kelly was so worried about her and hated leaving her out of sight. Kris didn't care about weather Kelly was there or not, she didn't care about much things these days really.

* * *

That evening they went over to the new office Charlie had opened up, a stunning huge mansion with the beach and whole wide ocean in its back yard. Palm trees were surrounding their entrance, providing them with soft shade from the burning rays of the yellow ball in the sky.

They had driven there, and now they all got out of the car, Kelly walking in front with Kris on crutches next to her, making sure she was doing okay all the time. Kamili, Sandra and Janet were walking behind them, staring at the scenery. They were amazed as they looked around, in front of the huge mansion was a beautiful garden, a white wooden bench surrounded by five chairs, which were then surrounded by flowers in all sorts of colors. A pond appeared behind it, with a small waterfall going down from the rocks surrounding the flanks of the yard. A big lawn was to the left, next to the house and all three angels clapped their hands upon seeing the huge, round swimming pool, surrounded by white clinker. In the middle of the pool were an inflated sun chair, and in it were an angel that all of them recognized.

"Julie!" Kelly called out in surprise, not expecting to see her dear friend in this State.

Julie was obviously not prepared to see them, cause she flailed her arms in surprise, losing her balance the chair tipped over and send her straight down into the water. She swam up and came up with her face towards them, hair wet and sticking to the side of her face, and she spat out a mouthful of pool water.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to startle you." Kelly laughed, really not sorry at all. It had been hilarious watching Julie fall into the pool and it reminded her of all the times they had pushed Bosley into the pool with him being fully dressed.

Julie was growling as she swam to the ladder and jumped out of the pool, luckily she had been wearing a bikini on the chair and now she swept a towel around her upper body and arms before walking up to her friends. She smiled happily as they all hugged carefully, not wanting to get the others wet. Getting to Kris, Julie put her hand on her upper arm, looking at her with loving eyes.

"I'm so sorry Kris. If there's anything I can do…" Julie said, looking from Kris to Kelly, then back to Kris who just shook her head.

"No, not really Julie, but thank you. It's good to see you." Kris whispered, making Julie smile.

"It is Julie, it really is good to see you, but what are you doing here? I thought you were in Paris?"

"Nah, I got a job here on the island a while back and then I just got stuck. Eleanor asked me if I wanted to help out in the agency, so that I've been doing the last months."

"You're out of modeling?" Kelly asked surprised at what she was hearing.

"Not all and completely, but I am getting old Kel, the business is all about youth. I got a few more years but the missions are just not that many any more."

"You're like what, 25? You're not old in any way." Sandra said, looking over Julie's tanned, well trained legs, her eyes traveling up to the abs on her stomach, her best parts covered under a towel, then the long neck leading up to the stunning face, with the eyes that seemed to glow in the sun. The read hair was hanging wet towards the side of her face, and she smiled as she pulled her fingers through it.

"26, but thanks." Julie giggled.

"That's nothing, you're even younger than Janet." Kamili smiled proudly, earning a punch to her upper arm from her friend next to her.

"You youngsters." Kelly sighed, shaking her head.

"Well not all of us are youngsters."

Kelly turned around as she heard a voice she hadn't heard in years, and the elderly woman, dressed in a blue and white suit and a big white sun hat made out of straws on top of her head, took off her sunglasses as she walked up to the gang with a wide smile on her face. Kelly smiled widely as she saw the adorable psychic Eleanor Willard, and they greeted each other with open arms.

"Eleanor, it's so nice to see you." Kelly smiled as they hugged, before letting go of each other. "You don't seem surprised." She added, with a fake, thick disappointment, pouting as much as she could.

"You can't surprise a psychic Kelly." Eleanor smiled as proudly as she could.

"You sensed that we were coming?"

"Things like that are so easy to sense when you have a Miss Rogers here who told you the minute she knew."

Kelly looked over to Julie, tensing her dark eyes into her.

"I didn't know it was a surprise! Charlie told Lieutenant Torres* that you were coming and Torres told me and I didn't know you were to surprise Eleanor so I accidentally told her." Julie immediately rambled on to defend her pride.

Kelly laughed before clapping Julie slightly on the cheek, just hard enough to make it above 'gently'. Julie groaned a little and put her hand on top of the sore cheek, pouting as Kelly smiled proudly towards her. In the meantime, Eleanor walked by Kelly and took Kris into her arms, Kris holding the crutches in one hand still since they hugged Julie, and she hugged Eleanor with one arm in a very non-emotional state. Eleanor let go of her and put the tip of her fingers underneath Kris' chin.

"I'm so sorry honey. It broke my heart to hear about the two of you, life is just not fair. I'm always here if you need anything, it doesn't matter if it's some comforting words or no words at all. We're all here to help you get through, okay?"

Kris nodded, giving Eleanor a small smile of gratitude, before Eleanor looked over to the other angels.

"Eleanor, this is Sandra Olsen, Janet Wanner and Kamili Diallo. They are the angels working for me in the Washington office. Girls, this is Eleanor Willard, whom I told you about."

Eleanor shook their hands and they greeted each other with smiles, laughter and friendly welcome phrases, before Eleanor turned around towards the three women coming out of the big office. All three of them had dark skin, long raven-black hair and eyes dark like the night sky. They were all dressed casually in t-shirts and short shorts, walking up to their guests with big smiles. They all knew Kelly, they all worked for Kelly and all angels around the world looked up to her as their leader. No one never really understood just how much influence and power Kelly had, at times not even Kelly herself.

"These are my angels." Eleanor smiled as they all shook hands. "Iolana Hoke, Malu Palea and Aineki Moliakalaniikeola."

"I hope you won't ask me to repeat that." Sandra said, her eyes wide open in shock.

Everyone laughed, before one of the girls spoke up.

"Ia, Malu and Aine is fine. You don't need to call me Miss Moliakalaniikeola." She said with a wide smile.

"Thank god." Sandra giggled as they all went over to the tables to sit down. There were two glass tables by the pool and enough chairs to fit all of them – which could be because Eleanor and the angels knew they were coming.

* * *

They all sat down and talk about everything between heaven and hell until the night began to cool them all off, and Kris informing Kelly that her painkilling was wearing off. From traveling all day, she was horribly sore, and Kelly decided to call it a night. They made a promise to come over in a short period of time and then they all separated, Kelly, Kris and Kelly's angels going back to the old office where they all went into bed, Kris with the help of Kelly after gotten her pain medications into her. Kelly gently lifted Kris' feet up into the bed, Kris was exhausted and the pain killing kicking in, and Kelly smiled gently as she took off the big ankle supports that Kris had on. They were specially made for Kris, surrounding her heel and part of the actual foot before going up halfway to her knee. They helped her to keep steady, but they were uncomfortable, and Kelly could see how bruised and swollen Kris' ankles were as she pulled the supports off. She sat with Kris in bed for a while, leaning against the wall, Kelly had Kris' legs into her lap as she massaged them gently, cooling the sore ankles off with some ice in a bag, wrapped in a towel, as she gently massaged them to get the blood to run through the veins.

Kris were exhausted, and fell asleep within a minute. Kelly stayed sitting in the bed, just enjoying watching Kris sleep peacefully.

* * *

**For those who may not remember or being as nerdy as I am about this show...**

**Mrs Leilani Sako - **The "client" in **_Angels in Paradise, 2x01_ **who "hired" the angels when her husband was in jail. Played by France Nuyen.

**Eleanor Willard - **The registered psychic who saved Kris' life as Kelly, Julie and Bosley forgot they were detectives in _**To See An Angel die, 5x02. **_Played by Jane Wyman._**  
**_

**Lieutenant Torres **- The lieutenant that both hired and helped the angels out during four out of five Hawaii episodes in season 5. Played by Soon-Tech Oh. (How cool isn't that name?)


	4. Eleanor needs help

**Here you go guys, I hurried up and wrote another chapter for you so you have something to read (and review, heeh) while I'm taking all my things and moving over to the UK to start a new work. I'm excited and hyper nervous, but I thought I'd get another part up before I leave, since I don't know when I'll be posting the next time :) Wish me luck!**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 3 – Good morning?**

Kelly was outside, sitting on top of the three feet high stone wall surrounding their Hawaiian paradise as she was watching the stars, lost in the beauty of the world. Everyone else was sleeping, something Kelly hadn't really done well in a long time. She couldn't remember the last time she got a couple of hours of decent sleep, things like that just didn't happen to her anymore. Instead she was sitting outside on top of the wall, drinking herbal tea and watching the stars covering the moonlit sky and listening to the waves rolling up onto the beach, before going back out into the big black sea.

She hadn't planned on going to Hawaii, no matter how much the angels had been nagging at her, but as she realized Kris was killing herself by not living, she had decided that drastic measures needed to be taken, and she had made Charlie book tickets for them all. She needed Kris to get out of her emotionless, zombie-like state, she didn't care if Kris got pissed off, started crying or laughed. It really didn't matter, as long as she showed some sort of emotions, Kelly would be happy.

As she was sitting thinking about everything that had happened, a scream echoed through the house, piercing the sweet serenity and silence, making Kelly jump and spill part of her tea onto the wall. She didn't care though, instead she put the cup away and hurried into the house. Kamili and Sandra were rushing out of their rooms as Kelly came inside, her long white night gown twirling around her feet as she hurried through the house.

"Don't worry, it's just nightmares. Go back to bed." Kelly said reassuringly as she hurried into Kris' room. Outside, Kamili and Sandra looked at each other, startled from their sleeps.

"Where's Janet?" Kamili asked with a raised eyebrow in suspicion, and Sandra walked over to her door and peaked inside. Janet was in bed, peacefully sleeping with her thumb in her mouth. Sandra laughed and rolled her eyes, telling Kamili to come over with a camera.

In the same time, Kelly rushed into Kris' room. Kris was still asleep, but thrashing and squirming in her bed, shouting Kelly's name and her eyes wet from tears. Kelly grabbed onto her and shook her awake, before pulling her into her embrace, holding onto her hard as Kris cried against her chest.

"Ke…"

"Shh, don't worry, I'm here, I'm always here." Kelly whispered as she brushed Kris' hair. Kris had went on to loud sobbing against Kelly's chest, and Kelly kept comforting her as she let Kris cry out the shock of the nightmare.

To Kelly, it wasn't much shock though. She couldn't remember the last time Kris had slept an entire night, it must've been before Tommy died, that much she could guess. Every night, Kelly had been in or near Kris' room as she slept, prepared for when Kris begun dreaming, always waking her up and holding onto her as she cried. Kelly had gotten used to it, Kris seemed just as shocked after every time she got woken up, but as other nights, it passed quickly as she moved onto the emotionless state and laid down in bed. Kelly sat next to her, her hand onto her hip as she rubbed it slowly.

"You want me to lie down with you?" Kelly whispered, knowing what the answer would be already before Kris nodded to her. Kelly smiled gently as she cuddled down next to Kris and pulled her arms around her. Kris rolled over and let herself get comfortable into Kelly's embrace, before drifting back off to sleep.

* * *

That morning, Kelly was shaken awake by the phone. She had managed to fall asleep finally after hours of lying awake with a sobbing Kris in her arms. The phone made her jump out of bed, stumbling over Kris' body, and she grabbed onto the phone just to make it stop spreading the hideous loud noise all around the house.

"Kelly Garre-" Kelly begun with a yawn, not getting any further before she heard two people screaming in the background.

"KELLAAAAAYYYYYY!"

Kelly dropped the phone onto her foot and cussed loudly as Kris rolled over in bed, watching Kelly from lying position, a small smile spreading across her face as she pictured Kelly as an animated cartoon just failing in the morning.

Kelly picked up the phone and sat down in bed, sighing loudly as Kris sat up too next to Kelly, pulling her sore legs over the edge of the bed.

"Hey Jill, hey Peggy." Kelly sighed loudly into the phone as she observed Kris with a wakeful eye as Kris rubbed her ankles with her hands, pained expression on her face.

"Hey Kelly we miss you!" Jill shouted in the phone, making Kelly wince badly as her ear drum slightly ruptured.

"We miss ya a lot!" Peggy added in the phone, Kelly moving the phone away a few inches from her ear as she was afraid she'd go deaf.

"Hey girls. How is everything at home?"

"Ev'rythin' is great!"

"It is Kelly, everything is going like clockwork, although Jacob misses you a lot. He's been crying all night, until Aurore took out that big purple sweater that you love so much and put him on top of it, it smells like you, you know. He fell asleep immediately afterwards."

"Aw, my baby boy! Tell him, and the girls of course, that I love them and I'll see them soon." Kelly smiled, as she let out another yawn.

"Did we wake you?" Jill asked shocked.

"Yes, you did. You're, eum, several hours ahead Jill. You're like, five hours or so ahead of us."

"Oh, that would mean it's just…" Peggy said, trying to figure out what time it was in Honolulu.

"6 am. 6 damn am." Kelly sighed, rubbing her face with her free hand.

"Well, an early start for you then!" Jill laughed optimistically. "No good sleeping all day you know!"

"Oh just shut up Jill." Kelly sighed, wanting to kill Jill and Peggy. Luckily for them, they were 4825 miles away. "Gosh, I will call you back later guys. I love you and we miss you. Take care of everyone for me."

Before Peggy and Jill had time to raise their voices in protest, Kelly hung up the phone. She smiled to Kris and rubbed her back slightly before getting Kris a robe and pulling it around her shoulders before helping her up onto her feet, steadying her into the kitchen. The aroma of coffee hit their noses and both of them looked shocked as the kitchen was fully set with everything you could possibly wish to eat for breakfast. Pancakes, eggs, ham, bacon, fruits, vegetables, bread and so much more was spread out over the table and Kelly and Kris just stared at Kamili who was making waffles by the stove, greeting them happily as they came inside.

"Gosh, how I hate morning people." Kelly groaned as she slipped down onto a chair in the kitchen, Kris doing the same as Sandra came inside, sitting down too, not complaining since there were loads of food in front of her. Kamili put away the last waffle and went into Janet's room, slamming two casserole lids together, which actually made the heavy sleeper jump out of bed with a roar and land on her tummy on the floor.

"KAMILI MERIA DIALLO! I HATE YOU SO GOD DAMN MUCH!" Janet shouted as Kamili hurried out of the room, bouncingly all proud over what she had done. She sat down in one of the chairs as Janet came into the kitchen, growling all upset and mad at her friend.

"I didn't know your middle name was Meria." Kelly grinned to Kamili, who nodded with her mouth filled with waffles and syrup.

"It is, and it means rebellious. For some reason, my parents thought it fitted me. I can't see it."

* * *

They were in the middle of their breakfast as there was a loud knock on the door. Kamili rose to go and open, and she quickly returned with Julie, Eleanor and Lieutenant Torres. Kelly rose and shook her hand with Torres, greeting her old friend. Torres also walked around and greeted Kris as he told her to stay seeted. Kris rolled her eyes slightly. _'Bad news travel fast.'_ Kelly introduced Torres to her angels too as Julie and Eleanor sat down, the Hawaiian lieutenant stayed standing with his hands in his pockets.

"What brings you here so early?" Kelly asked as she sipped her coffee.

"Someone broke into all my angels' homes last night, all of them are missing." Eleanor said, and Kelly could hear the worry in her voice.

"And?" Kelly said, then realizing how bad that sounded just as she said it. Eleanor was new to this, of course she was worried. Kelly knew that just because a person was missing didn't know they were dead. Everyone around this table had been missing before, and Kelly just took it for granted to get everyone back at each time. Kelly had been in this for too long, Eleanor was new. Of course she was worried and Kelly had just spoken to her without showing any kind of sympathy.

So Kelly added. "I'm sorry, I didn't mean it like that. We'll get them back, don't worry. We have three angels here around the table who is so eager to get back to work and find them." Kelly said, smiling around the table to Sandra, Kamili and Janet who were all gesturing wide 'NO's to Kelly, before smiling gently to Eleanor as she turned to look at them.

"Would you help me find my angels?" Eleanor pleaded, and looking into the elderly woman's eyes, the three younger angels couldn't help but to nod and accept.

"Of course we'll help out. Are you involved in a case at the moment?" Janet smiled gently as she leaned forward over the table.

"Yes, we are. We've been working on a case for over a month, Torres told us there has been great deal of smuggling of drugs and other things going on for a while and we've been trying to figure out who is doing it and to stop their business." Julie said.

"There has also been a lot of illegal fishing, such as killing dolphins with harpoons just for the fun of it, they often leave them out there to bleed out until some other animals come and take them." Eleanor added as she wrinkled the nose.

"Do you think the two are related?" Kamili asked as she put butter over her toast, looking over towards Sandra who had put her breakfast away. Eleanor adding illegal fishing and killing of dolphins had just made her want to throw up. She was a vegetarian and a huge animal rights activist, and anything that had to do with any animal suffering just made her sick to her stomach.

"I have no idea, we have worked on this for such a long time but we have no clues or leads. I haven't been able to sense anything and this is my first big case since I started. I just feel like I'm letting you, Charlie and my angels down." Eleanor said in a small voice. Kelly reached over and put her hand on top of Eleanor's wrinkly hand, giving it a small squeeze of affection.

"Don't worry, you're not letting us down. No one ever said this would be easy. Keep going, have you gotten any threatening phone calls or anything like that? And preparation to the angels getting kidnapped?"

"We've been getting some threatening phone calls and mails to drop the case, but never seen any of it as actually seriously, just people messing around. Now they didn't show up for work and when we went over to their places, there were clear sign of forced entry, broken windows and forced doors. Inside it's just a mess in all their houses and they are all gone. I don't even know where to start."

"Don't worry Eleanor, we will help you find them." Kelly smiled, still with her hand on top of the elderly woman's. "We'll get them back. I always get my people back, one way or another."

"But, but… I thought we were on vacation." Janet pouted. She had been looking forward to lie on the beach another day or week or even two, looking forward to drinking mai tai at the beach and just enjoying the sun while feeling the waves roll up over her feet.

"Sorry Janet." Kelly smiled. "Angels don't take vacation, because crime never does. Although. You should know by now – All work and no play, Kelly will make Charlie pay."


	5. Kamili meets Kona

**So I have landed in the UK and starts working in the morning. Is both nervous and excited. I wrote this on the plane so here you go :)**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 4 - Connect connections  
**

"So, how will we proceed? We don't know the island, we don't know anyone here. How are we going to handle a case at a place where we've never been too?" Kamili asked as they all met up outside. They had finished breakfast and changed clothes, now meeting up by the cars that Kelly had gotten for them.

"Well Eleanor, Julie and Torres will check up their contacts and people, and in the meantime I suggest we look up some old friends of mine. I'm sure they are willing to help out." Kelly smiled, handing a piece of paper to Sandra. "Bring Janet and go to this address. Leilani and Billy Sako lives there and they should know what is going on out there for sure. Leilani and Billy used to have complete control over the islands' smuggling and gambling a few years back and we helped them out when she kidnapped Charlie to exchange him for Billy, who was in jail at the time."

"She kidnapped Charlie?" Kamili asked shocked, not believing anyone could actually get close enough to that man to be able to kidnap him. She was impressed, for sure.

"Yes, she did. She's a tough lady but just be sure to tell her that you work for me and show your identifications. She'll be easier on you then."

Janet and Sandra looked over at each other with slightly worried eyes before they shrugged their shoulders and moved towards one of the rental cars.

"Where will you be going?" Sandra asked as she opened the red door of the rental car, her arm resting along the door, the other hand on the roof of the car.

"We're going to go and visit one of the best women on this island." Kelly laughed. "Kona*, she owns a… massage parlor."

Sandra and Janet laughed as they jumped into the car, leaving Kelly who had a smile on her face and a certain southern belle who was staring confused at her boss. Why would Kelly get help from a woman who was good at massage? How could she help them?

Kelly reached over and non-gently patted Kamili's cheek before giggling, telling her to get into the car while she said some words to Kris.

Kelly walking inside, she found Kris lying on her back in the couch, eyes closed as she rested and her feet was up on the armrest of the couch. Kelly sat down next to her and put her hand on her shoulder.

"Hey sweetie. Will you be okay here by yourself or do you want to tag along?"

"I'll stay here. I'll be fine." Kris whispered emotionless and Kelly nodded as she brushed Kris' hair.

"Okay then. You have our numbers to the cars if you want anything?"

"Yeah." Kris simply asked as she stared straight into the wall. She didn't care and that hurt Kelly deeply. She needed to get Kris out of this trance and fast. Of course Kris were to grieve the loss of her husband, and Kelly could only imagine how she felt, but it had been months and Kris was killing herself and everyone around her by locking herself in like this. She was going to fade away, Kelly could see and feel her disappear in front of her eyes. Kelly had been holding onto Kris hard since it happened, but now she could feel her slip out of her hands, her grip, her embrace.

Kelly refused to lose Kris because her husband had died. No, Kris had too much to live for and Kelly was going to make Kris see it. But not right now, now they had to start this case, and Kelly was going to let Kris have some time of her own to exhale and relax. Kelly held her hand on top of Kris' head and she gently ruffled her hair a little before leaning down to kiss the top of the skull. She felt like she was tucking Ella and Sarah in for the night.

Kelly gave Kris one more look, although Kris stayed immobile, and Kelly left the room, heading out to the car with Kamili and heading over to Kona's place.

Driving into town, Kelly found the sign "Kona's Massage" in between Bill's Cocktails, Rialto Bar and Honolulu Barber shop.

"Some things never change." Kelly laughed as they parked however Kelly felt like and got out the car, walking up to the little sneak-in on the street and walked inside. The room hadn't been redecorated since Kelly was last there, the couches around the room and by the far corner in the open place was a small table next to Kona sitting on a chair. She was dressed colorfully in a red typically Hawaiian dress and the only difference Kelly could see was that her hair had grown into long black, straight hair instead of the short bob she had back then.

Upon seeing Kelly walk in with Kamili, Kona straightened her back and smiled widely.

"Long time no seen sista!" She called out over the room, waving Kelly over. "What bring yo to island?"

"Hey Kona." Kelly smiled, walking up to the table with Kamili behind her with a raised eyebrow. This woman sure was something special. "I'm on vacation, but got dragged into work again."

"If yo here wanting information, I have nothin' to say to no one."

"Just like before. I am not asking for information, I am asking for your help. There's a big boost going on and we're probably going to need everyone's help. You're the worst gossiper here on the island and you are very valuable to me." Kelly smiled as she put one hand onto the table.

Kona rolled her eyes before she leaned back in her seat, putting her feet on top of the small table and put her hands behind her head, grinning widely.

"What yo got for me sista?"

"Let's say that if you help me, I will… invest… into your… company." Kelly grinned, her eyes smoldering dark. Kamili was looking around, at first wondering what kind of massage parlor this was. Not a very fancy one, she could say that from the way it looked. Twitching her nose, she tensed her senses as she tried to figure out what the smell was.

Kelly and Kona looked over at the third K, and Kona smiled pleased.

"Body oils. Latex. Cream. Melted chocolate. Whatever yo wish for black sista."

Kamili stared at her confused for a bit, her young face deep in frown. "Latex, cream and melted chocolate? What do you need that for at a massage…"

Kamili's facial expression suddenly changed from confusion into shock, and both Kelly and Kona laughed as she stared back and forth between them.

"Oh God!"

"Yo got picture girl. We entertain men. I got crib for yo if yo want to make plenty money."

Kamili's eyes were wide in shock as she looked from Kona, to Kelly who was giggling, back to Kona. "No thanks, I am married, and have a daughter."

"I have cat." Kona smiled, as Kamili put her head onto its side.

"What?"

"Oh… I thought we talked 'bout stuff that no matter here. Yo good looking chick. Yo get rich."

"Thank you, but no thank you." Kamili smiled, nodding nervously as Kelly rolled her eyes, enjoying listening to the two of them talk, but now she was running out of time and patience.

"Kona. What you say? Your name won't be mentioned anywhere, no one will know you're helping me and I can help you clean this joint up with a generous sponsoring."

"Money all good. What yo need me do?"

"We're all meeting up at Charlie Townsend's office, which Eleanor Willard is in charge for. Do you know where it is?"

"Yes, of course."

"Meet us there in two hours."

"I be there. Sure yo no changing career? Yo still look good Kelly."

"Thank you Kona, but no thank you. See you later, sista."

* * *

"Kelly said this Leilani woman is one tough lady, but that she's out of the business. Do you really think she is?" Sandra said as they got out of the car by the big white palace on the edge of a cliff, above the sparkling turquoise sea, walking up towards the doors.

"I don't know, but I guess we will…" Janet was interrupted as five men walked out, pointing guns towards their heads. "… find out."

"What are you doing here?" One of the men asked in a thick accent, as Janet stood in front of Sandra, always protecting her best friend.

"We come in peace, we're here to see Mrs and Mr Sako."

"What do you want with me?"

Janet and Sandra turned their head around as they heard a female voice, turning around they watched a radiant, tall Hawaiian beauty walk up to them, dressed in an ocean blue, thin dress and a light pink silk robe hanging open over her shoulders, creating an amazing flow of fabric behind her as she walked down the stairs. Long black curls bounced off her shoulders as she walked but the white flowers stuck behind her ear didn't move an inch. What caught Janet and Sandra's eyes the most was the big baby bump on her tummy, being proudly shown up through the light fabric. The though woman who once had control of the dark side of the islands, was indeed pregnant.

"We work for Kelly Garrett, and the Townsend Associates. We're here to ask for your help." Janet said, looking the woman into her eyes. She nodded to one of the men who grabbed Sandra and Janet's purses, picking up their ID's and checking them out.

"The ID's are correct." He nodded to Leilani. She nodded, and he gave their purses back and the men dropped their guns.

"Come with me. All friends of Kelly's are friends of mine." Leilani smiled as she welcomed the angels up to the stairs of the house. She shook their hands and they introduced themselves to each other before walking into the house, Sandra and Janet following Leilani out onto the terrass where a man were sitting with two baby boys, happily playing with small toy trucks.

"This is my husband, Billy Sako, and our two children, Kekipi, age 3 and Ori, age 2. And as you might've seen, we're expecting a girl within a month."

"Kelly never told us you have a family." Sandra smiled, looking from Leilani to the cute boys happily playing, then giving Billy a big smile before going back to Leilani. "They are beautiful, congratulations."

"That goes from me too." Janet smiled.

"Thank you. Now. Come on, and we'll sit down in the hammock and you tell me what I can do for Kelly." Leilani smiled gently, gesturing towards three big hammocks further down the back yard. The three, well four, of them walked over to the hammock and Leilani sat down in discomfort, putting her hands on top of the big stomach as Sandra and Janet sat down next to her.

* * *

In the same time, at another part of town, Julie had picked up the phone and called someone she knew well, whom she had kept contact with since her last visit to Hawaii and just a girl she enjoyed hanging out with.

"Hey, it's Julie."

"Hey girl. How are you?"

"Okay. I could sure use your help though."

"With what?"

"The angels have been kidnapped, my angels, well Eleanor's angels, that is. I know you know the island and things that are going on here, so would you please help me?"

"Of course, anything for you sweetie."

"Thank you, you're the best. Meet me at the office in about two hours?"

"Fine, I'll be there. No worries Julie, we'll get them back."

"Thank you Bianca*, thank you."

* * *

Kelly, Kamili, Sandra and Janet met up at their place not long after they had split, and they were all waiting on Kelly for more directions as they had a quick lunch together with Kris, whom, as always, were just picking in the food.

"Now what Kelly? We told Leilani to meet us at the office in about an hour from now." Janet said as Kelly nodded.

"Kona will be there too. But there is one more person I want you to go and find before we met the others. Well, if you can find him before then, he's not always too easy to find. He's slightly… a rover. Kona told me he was out preaching again, this time about energy waste so I suggest you check all places that wastes energy."

"Everything and everyone wastes energy Kelly." Sandra said with big eyes.

"Yeah. Good luck finding Sammy*." Kelly grinned. "Tellford. Sammy Tellford. The local island nut. We need him."

* * *

*** Kona - **In _Angels in Paradise, 2x01_. The woman who owns the massage parlor and talks funny.

*** Bianca Blake **- The girl luring everything and everyone and diving with Julie in _Angels of the Deep, 5x03._

* **Sammy Tellford -** The man preaching about sunburn in _Angels in Paradise, 2x01. _


	6. Julie and Bianca talk

**I am so sorry for being so slow with updates, well I have updated other stuff now haven't I? ;D Just not this. Just kinda busy at the moment, but I am having a great time and I have also signed my contract at work for the upcoming year! Woho! All congrats and well done to me! Celebrating with another chapter, just a filler but we're getting there ;) **

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 5 – Planning **

On the dot 2pm, everyone sat down in the big and comfortable white couches at the office. Kelly, Kona, Leilani, Bianca, Torres, Julie, Eleanor and also Mr Hollis, the crooked lawyer who helped them a lot at their first visit to Hawaii were all in the room, holding coffee, tea and random drinks in their hands as they had all been introduced to each other. Kris had stayed at their house to relax, and she was not really in the mood to meet other people.

"Where are Sandra, Kamili and Janet?" Julie asked as she sat down too after finishing off some things by the counter.

"I sent them off to find Sammy Tellford." Kelly grinned widely, which made everyone in the room laugh out. They all knew him, the local island nut as Don Ho said the first time they were in Hawaii, and well, Kris had experienced that he sure was different as she had found him rambling on a nude beach. Kris hadn't been too thrilled about it, but Kelly couldn't help but to smile at the thought. She still found it hilarious.

"What is he preaching about this week?" Eleanor asked with a grin in her face, knowing just as well as the others that Sammy was always running around sharing his opinions with the locals and the tourists of Hawaii.

"Energy waste."

"So he could be…"

"Anywhere." Kelly laughed. "Well, we'll just get started and they can catch up. So, what do you know?"

"Someone is trying to take over all the drug and smuggling shipments, mostly the drugs cause we have the smuggling pretty much in control." Leilani said. "And no, I am not in that business myself anymore but I still have a lot of contacts and they keep me as their head bitch in charge. Even though I completely wanted out of the business as I got Kekipi, there's just no way that I can just walk out of it all. I've been too far deep into it to just leave a business like that." Leilani kept explaining. "Today though, I think this could be a good way for us to learn more about who the person is who's trying to take over. The only problem is that my men are still too well known on these islands."

"That's what we're here for." Kelly smiled, just as the phone rang. Eleanor went up to answer and return just a moment later.

"They found Sammy, he had chained himself to a light pole outside the city hall. Sandra obviously convinced him that drugs and animal slaughter is better to preach about than energy waste so they are on their way over here." Eleanor smiled as she went back to sit down on the couch.

"Great." Kelly smiled, proud over her angels. She remembered so well when Kris had walked into their hotel room on her first case and told them she had found Sammy… on a nude beach. Kelly was giggling just by the thought of it. Kris didn't find it as amusing though, she never had, and as Kelly had said back then, it's so much funnier when it's someone else who has to do it. "Anyway. Your men are too well known, but they might still be able to provide us with information that we will need. The main thing that we need to figure out is where are the angels, how to we get to the safely and who is in charge of the whole operation. Who is pulling the strings and gets the benefit of this all?"

"We might be able to figure out where the angels are at but finding out who is behind it, we probably need to get inside it all." Torres said, and the other nodded, agreeing with the Hawaiian leutenant. They all knew well that finding out the top head of something dark as this was not an easy task. But they had done it before and with the right set of teamwork and a good plan, they should be able to do it again.

"So someone is going undercover? How do we get the person into the organisation? They are usually waterproof." Eleanor asked, looking over at the angel with the most experience.

"Easiest way is usually to act as bait." Julie said whereupon Kelly nodded.

"Who will have to do that?" Bianca asked, in the same time as the door popped open and Kamili walked inside. Kelly grinned widely and Kamili stopped, in the same time as Sandra, Janet and Sammy Tellford came up behind her.

"What?" Kamili asked, her hands on her hip and looking around at all the people grinning towards her.

* * *

Later that evening, most people had left to go back to their own places, but Bianca had stayed behind. She and Julie were by the pool sitting in sunchairs, sharing a bottle of red wine. Julie had been out of the business for years and she sure was a bit nervous and worried about how their plans would work out tomorrow.

"Oh Julie, everything will go smoothly, I'm sure of it. We'll get the girls back and we will bring this organisation down. You've done that before and we're a great gang. If anyone will be able to stop all of this it is us. How could it possibly go wrong?"

"All people who are here has pretty much been in shady business, even you and I. What if someone leaks information? What if we have a mole? Or if the people in the organisation catches the bluff and everything get's messed up? I really don't want to fail, I don't want to make a fool out of myself in front of Kelly."

"You really look up to her, don't you?" Bianca said as she lightly sipped her wine as she looked over to her friend who tucked some red strings of hair back behind her ear.

"I do. She's my mentor and she taught me everything I know, I really want to impress her but I know I don't have the skills nor do I have the talent that she possesses, and she has been doing this far more than me, but she has trained me so well and I don't want to disappoint her."

"Julie, I don't think anything you do could possibly disappoint her. Kelly loves you you know."

"Oh, I've done things that would make her very upset if she found out, I'm sure and you know what I mean. She trusts me so much and I don't want to break that trust. But I'm afraid that I will and it hurts me to know that."

"Girl, what could you possibly have done to make her disappointed? Did you kill someone?"

"Not intentionally."

Bianca's eyes grew wide open as she stared over at Julie, and Julie stayed serious for a few seconds before she laughed out loud.

"I'm kidding Bianca, I'm kidding. I didn't kill anyone. It's just… You know. There's a lot of shit going on in the model business and… well habits are hard to break. Come on, don't make me spell it out for you, you know what I'm talking about."

"I do. And speaking of that." Bianca said, and dug in her purse, getting a small bag up and handed it to Julie. "Before I forget. If you still want it."

Julie smiled and got the bag from Bianca, stuffing it into her purse next to her. "Thanks. This is nothing. It's the heavier stuff that is worse. I got out here to try and get away from it a little but it hasn't helped that much."

"You went to Hawaii to get out of it? Good luck with that girl. This is where we make it."

"Haha, yeah, I know. This place is… woa. Silly of me, isn't it?"

"Julie, Kelly has no right to say anything about your personal life and you know that. What you do with it is up to you and no one else, it's your life and you should live it the way you want to. No one else, not even Kelly, has the right to tell you how to live it."

"But Bianca… That's just it. I don't want to live my life the way I do. I want to change it, I need to change it."

"Well you can't change your life to make someone else proud over you, you have to be proud over yourself."

"I'm not, and I really don't know how to change it. But that's what I'm here for. It's time for a change. And I will show Kelly that I can help run an agency too and that everything is not messed up the second I take over. It always seems like the moment she gets here, something goes wrong."

"Bad timing, coincidences and you trying to impress her, overthinking stuff. Those things are not a good combination."

Julie smiled as she lifted up her wine glass. "Then add some red liquid to that and just make it even better."

"Cheers." Bianca laughed as they clinged their glasses together, both of them drinking it, pleased with the taste that were running down their throats. They both sat quiet for a while, listening to the sound of the ocean and enjoying the stillness of this paradise. There was for sure something special about it, it had a calm to it that was absolutely amazing.

When Bianca nudged Julie's leg with her toes, it made Julie jump high out of the chair. Looking over at her, Bianca was smiling gently to her.

"Don't worry Jules, everything will go fine tomorrow. I'm sure about it. The plan will work out just as we've said and we will get through to the inside of the operation. It will go like clockwork."

"I'm still worried someone in the gang might leak information. I don't trust everyone and it makes me on edge."

"Well you can trust me at least. I've changed you know."

"I know you have, we all have since back then. It feels like another lifetime."

"It does. It sure does."

* * *

From the inside of the office, Eleanor Willard was watching the two younger women through the window. There was something about that girl that was just not right. Something was itching on her inside, her senses were telling her not to trust her at all, she was going to be trouble for sure. Eleanor couldn't really say what it was, but she just had this feeling inside that something was just not right.

* * *

In the same time at the old office, where the others were staying, the five of them were all in the living room enjoying some tea in the couches, talking to each other and discussing everything between heaven and earth, just enjoying each others company as the phone called. Kelly reached over to pick it up, and before she even had time to introduce herself into the phone, she heard Jill's voice on the other end.

"KELLY!"

Kelly sighed, rolling her eyes before she clicked on the speaker phone.

"You're on the speaker Jill."

"Hey everyone!"

Everyone in the room giggled at Jill's enthusiasm, in the same time as they heard her talk to someone else on the other line.

"Peggy is here too!" Jill said happily in the phone which made Kelly look over at the others. No surprise there. Kelly had a feeling that since they were making a long distance call, they were probably at Kelly's place, using her phone. It would not surprise her a bit.

Kelly looked over at Kris, seeing nothing that showed that she had registered the fact that her sister was in the phone. She just sat there, quiet, staring into the untouched cup of tea in her hands. Kelly felt sadness inside of her, not knowing how to help her.

They could hear a familiar click in the other end and they quickly realized the speaker had been turned on back in Washington as well as the buzzing in the background got louder and more voices appeared in the phone.

"Mommy!"

Kelly smiled happily as she heard Sarah's voice.

"Hey baby! You doing okay back home?"

"Yes! We're having fun with Aunt Peggy and Aunt Jill and Rory! Do you know what Rory did yesterday!"

Before Kelly even had time to answer, Sarah answered the question herself. "Waffles! Belgian waffles, and they were so good, and she let me put syrup on them but Jill ate most of it."

"Hey!"

"Jill, I know she's right. You always eat the most." Kelly laughed, defending her daughter.

Jill sat quiet for a second, like as she thought it through.

"Well. I guess that's true." She then finally admitted. "Hey, I got some more kids here who wants to speak to their mommies."

They could hear Jill turn away from the speaker and talk to Jessica and Jacob, before they could all hear the youngsters voices calling out through the phone line.

"Mommy!"

"Mama 'Elly!"

"Hey Jacob, hey Jessica! We miss you over here! Are you behaving nicely?" Kelly said, a pleased look covering her face as she heard two of the voices she loved most in the world. Their voices made her heart melt.

"Mommy, miss you." Jessica said quietly into the phone. "And miss daddy. Come home."

Those words were enough to break Kris' strong apathetic barrier, and she bent over, covering her face with her hands and just let out a long wail in agony as the tears burst out from her sockets. It was not the first time this had happened and Kelly immediately knew what to do as Kris begun panicking. Kelly told Jill they would call back, Jill realizing too what was happening, and she knew Kelly could handle it. Kelly then turned the phone off, jumping close to Kris and grabbing onto her. Kris flailed, not wanting to be touched as she completely broke down, not being able to stop the steady stream of tears. She was hitching her breaths, crying so hard that she couldn't breath, and Kelly told Janet to get Kelly's purse. Kelly was holding onto Kris hard as she was thrashing, spazzing and screaming, not wanting Kris to hurt herself until Janet reappeared seconds later. The angels all held onto the screaming angel as Kelly sedated Kris by pushing a needle into her arm. It was not the first time this had happened, and the doctor had shown Kelly how to do it. Kris immediately calmed down, her pulse and blood pressure cooling down to normal, and Kris slumpered into the couch, falling towards Kelly, absolutely exhausted. Kelly grabbed onto her and rested back into the couch, letting Kris fall down into her lap and drifting off to a heavy, calm and induced sleep. Kelly grabbed a blanket and pulled it over Kris' body as she pulled her fingers smoothingly through Kris' blond strings of hair, whispering quietly to her.

* * *

Many hours later, right after midnight, someone was walking in through the doors of a big, old brick house which dated back to the 18th century. From the outside, it looked like an ordinary old, rundown house which pretty much had been left for the wind, abandoned and in ruins. But inside, this was the location of one of the biggest crime organisations all over the islands. This was the head quarters. They controlled everything from here and at this moment, the person walked inside, around the corner and up some old stone stairs that had been strained by the hundred sets of feet that had been walking up and down them during the years. Coming into a long corridor, the person took the first to the right.

A smile spread over the person's face as they saw the three angels sitting on three chairs in front of their face. The angels were bound and gagged, but that didn't stop them from staring angrily at one of their kidnappers, mad for having trusted this person and realizing they shouldn't have.

The laughing figure left the room where the angels were and walked down the hallway to where the two armed guards were standing. They didn't even show that they had seen someone walk down the hallway and they let the person in to the most secured room of the entire place. This was were the head boss had his office, for now at least, and it was filled with more security that could be seen. The room was small and dark without windows and it was stenching from shut-in smell of smoke. Just as usual, the Russian mob boss was sitting by the big brown desk, a cigarr in one hand and a book in the other. He didn't seem to be doing much else, but he rarely was. He always had people doing everything for him and he didn't have to do much than to complain and plan. And he sure wasn't doing that at this hour. He was not to be underestimated though. He had a gun underneath his armpit and another one in the top drawer, and he would shoot without hesitation if he felt like it or something bothered him. He was cold as ice and had lost all his conscience many years ago as he took over the organisation he was now the leader for. His name was Tolya, and that was all they knew about him.

Tolya looked up when he realized he had company and he put the cigarr at the corner of his mouth and tipped the desk lamp over so he could see his visitor properly. Upon seeing who had just walked in, he smiled and gestured for the chair in front of the desk, which the person did in the same time as a brown folder landed on Tolya's desk.

"I just checked on the angels. They seem to feel like home already."

Tolya laughed, leaning back in his seat he inhaled a strong breath from his cigarr and nodded. "Yeah. They are good girls and they are not going anywhere."

"How is everything going?"

"I was going to ask you that."

"We met up, we're a big gang and I have a list of names for you. They trust me well enough to ask for my help, and of course I played good and helped them out. They are going to try and get inside of the organisation, and I suggest we help them along the line."

"What's the plan?" Tolya asked grinningly, talking with a thick accent that had taken months for his partner to completely understand it. Now, several years after they had become partners in crime, and they had learned the others accents by now.

"One of them are going to the Market's Corner, you know which one I mean?"

"Da."

"Well, Kamili Diallo. There are pictures of her in the file. She is going there and she is going to try and get into the business by interrupting a drug boost and making a scene. Mike is running tomorrow right?"

"He is. I'll talk to him. Do you have pictures of the others involved in all of this as well?"

"Of course. I hid a camera on me today."

"Good work. I'll give Mike a ring and then make sure we have a meeting here tomorrow before it all and we'll bring those angels down. No one is stopping my organisation. Not even angels and if I have to, I will send them all straight back to heaven."


	7. Kelly change the plans

**Chapter 6 – First day of the case. **

Kelly sat with Kris in the couch all night, eventually falling asleep and got a couple of hours of sleep before Kris started turning in her lap, immediately waking Kelly up. Kelly looked down at the angel, realizing tears were falling from her eyes and she had a pained expression on her face. Shaking her awake, Kris immediately bolted up into upright position, her eyes wide and her hand on her chest. Kelly put her arm around Kris and pulled her closer, none of them saying a word for several minutes, before Kris' breathing cleared down. Kelly still didn't say anything as she got up to start making breakfast, Kris staying in the couch as she went back into the apathetic mood she had been in for months. Kelly didn't have any words left. At all. She just went into the kitchen and started making sandwiches and brewing coffee.

The kitchen soon got filled with the other females of the house and as it got more and more busy, Kris limped inside and sat down by the table. Kelly put a sandwich in front of her and Kris knew very well that if she didn't eat it, Kelly would hand feed her with it, so she took it and started eating, one bite at the time.

"So everything is clear on what we're doing today?" Janet asked, looking up at Kamili who had the main role today.

"Yep, go there, find the runner, force him to take me in. Piece of cake." Kamili grinned widely as she ate her breakfast cereals. "And you two will be there as my backup if someone tries to kill me."

Janet and Sandra nodded, the two of them eating as well.

"We'll be your backup."

Sandra nodded along with Janet as she put sugar in her coffee. One spoon… Two spoons… Three spoons.

After five spoons, everyone but Kris was staring at her. They knew she liked sugar in her coffee but they had just never realized just how much sugar she actually put in there.

"Sandra. That is not coffee with sugar. That is sugar with coffee." Janet stated, and Sandra looked up, not having realized the others were observing her.

"Oh, I'm just… Need a sugar kick."

"Didn't sleep well?" Janet asked, looking over concerned at her friend.

"Not really. I don't know why, I just had some trouble sleeping."

"Well there's a lot of thoughts for the day I guess." Kelly smiled gently. "It's normal to be a bit worried the day before."

"Yeah I guess that's it." Sandra smiled, putting the sugar away before stirring with a spoon, then drinking her coffee.

Kelly looked over at her, wondering if she was missing something. She had gotten to know her angels well, and she could read them like an open book, but the last time, she felt that Sandra had closed the covers of it. She let it pass now, since everyone was here, and decided to bring it up when she had some alone time with Sandra.

"Anyway." Kelly said, standing by the counter she turned around towards the angels. "So, I've decided to change plans for today."

The three angels looked up with their mouths filled to the elderly angel, confused they looked around at each other before Kamili swallowed first. "What do you mean?"

"I don't trust everyone in this group, and I don't want you to get into any trouble. They will be expecting you Kam, so I want the two of you to go there instead." Kelly said, looking at Sandra and Janet. "Go in seperate cars, don't go as if you know each other. The one of you who can get in on the inside do so, the other lay back and report back to me. If one of you gets into trouble though, I want the other to immediately break the cover and help out."

Janet and Sandra looked over at each other before turning back to Kelly, nodding.

"What am I going to be doing?" Kamili asked as she realized she might be able to spend the morning by the pool.

"You are going to Kona. She is probably the only one in this gang that I really trust, and her place is a famous hang out for all sorts of people. I want you to go down there and keep your ears open. Kona is expecting you."

"Kelly… Kona… Massage… Ears open…" Kamili stuttered, and Kelly couldn't help but to grin. Kamili was staring straight ahead, and Kelly guessed she was playing all possible scenarios of what could happen in her head.

"Don't worry Kam. You're going in as a real massuse, no prostitution. Unless you really want to, I don't think Kona would mind."

"Real massuse is fine with me." Kamili nodded, still trying to get over the first shock of the announciation.

* * *

Another couple of hours later, Sandra and Janet were in separate cars going to a street that was filled with small alleys and infamous for the amount of drug associated business that were going on here. They came at different times and parked their cars at different spots, then begun wandering around trying to find the runners. It was broad daylight, and still there were hookers walking up and down the streets as they tried to get the attention of the men. Men were sitting in the small stairs leading up to apartments, chainsmoking and looking like they hadn't showered or changed their clothes in 10 years. The neighborhood was run down and dirty, trash everywhere and graffitti all over the walls.

Sandra and Janet were both trying to fit in, both of them dressed in over size t-shirt and jeans, looking as if they knew where they were going. Lost souls on streets like this was a sign of newcomer or tourists. These angels were pretty much both of those two things, but didn't plan on proving it to the people living here, making their money here or those who were spending their money here. All of the angels had gotten crash courses in how to blend in, and they were both doing it very nicely at the moment.

But the bad guys had been warned before hand and knew the angels were coming. They had been sitting waiting for them, but they did not see Janet immediately. Her hair was tucked in underneath a baseball cap and she didn't have any makeup on, she looked like every other kid running the streets looking for something to keep them going through their troubled childhoods. Janet knew how to fit it. She had been one of those kids. Sandra on the other hand were not just as used as Janet on this level, and even though she blended in, the guys could still recognize her as she walked down the street.

As she got closer to them, one of the guys grabbed on to Sandra's hair and pulled her into one of the smaller alleys. Sandra was not prepared to it at all and she let out a small scream before a hand covered her mouth. There were two men, one in front of her holding a knife towards her cheek and a man behind her holding onto both her hands with one of his and holding onto her hair with the other, forcing her head back and exposing the tender skin by her neck. Sandra closed her eyes hard as she thrashed, but the man holding her was a huge body builder and he held her in a deathgrip. All she could do was to hope that Janet had seen her get pull in here.

And Janet had. The guy with the knife suddenly cried out in pain and tipped forward, slamming face first into the ground and the knife sliding out of his hand. His partner thought about letting go of Sandra and save himself from the bull who had just roared into the alley or if he would to as his boss had told him – kill the girls. Thinking fast on his feet, he clenched his hand into a fist and slammed it hard into the blonde woman's head, and just like his partner she fell hard onto the concrete with her head first. The black woman in front of him came at him, fuming mad and she slammed into him like a ton of bricks, sending him flying backwards, stumbling down onto the groud. She was half his size but her strenght had surprised him. But he was not going to let her surprise him twice, and as he was on the ground he grabbed onto the knife that had fallen out of his friend's hand as tumbled over, and was now still out cold on the ground. Janet saw him grab onto the knife, and she backed away slightly, her hands out in front of her, prepared to fight for her life. She could just turn around and run away from there, but she'd rather die fighting than leave Sandra unconscious on the ground with those two men.

As her eyes darted down to her friend on the ground for a second, the man in front of her took his chance and came at her with full force. Surprised, she twirled around and elbowed him straight into his abdomen as she knelt down with her back towards his front. This sent him flying over her shoulder, but Janet could feel hot liquid pain across her back, and she didn't even need to see the blood to know that the silver blade of the knife had done some damage. Someone grabbed onto both her arms from behind her, pulling them backwards, but she was not going to just give up. Using all the power that was in her, most of it mental strenght, Janet tossed the man too over her shoulder, slamming him into the ground. But as one went down the other got up and came at her, and soon, one of the guys had a hard grip around her hair with one hand and holding onto both her hands with his other, forcing her forward and keeping her neck bent down while the other guy walked in front of them, out of the alley. So many thought were rushing through Janet's mind, she didn't know weather to keep fighting, run or go with them and see what they would do to her. To get their case going she'd guessed the third option was best, but that could also mean a very long, slow and painful death which she was not willing to take.

Her instincts taking over, she suddenly pulled one of her arms out, and as the guy behind her got surprised about her sudden movement he lost grip of that hand. Still holding onto her hair though, she skilfully plucked the knife from the guy in front of her's back pocket and with one very quick motion she slashed her hair off right between her own skull and the guys hand, leaving him with a long pony tail in his hand as she started running down the street.

She didn't get very far. As she rounded a corner, she slammed right into a well built black man, who grinned at her before he grabbed onto her body like if she hadn't been weighing more than a feather, and tossed her over his shoulder. Janet was cussing loudly as he was walking with her to a car, where he met up with the other two men.

"What about Blondie?" One of them asked with an accent Janet couldn't place.

"Leave her. She's still out cold and that head wound looks great. If she dies here that's fine, otherwise we'll just have someone out there telling the story. At least what she knows about it." The black guy said as she took the thrashing and twisting Janet down from his shoulder and just huffed her into a huge SUV. Janet was fuming mad at being caught and she was screaming out in a bad language that would make a sailor flush. The guys didn't bother though, they got into separate cars and took her out of there, leaving Sandra alone in the alley.


	8. Bad guys make their move

**Hey everyone, I'm sorry about not updating this story in a while. Hadn't really had writer's block, more like haven't felt like updating this and have worked on other stories instead. You do know reviews make me wanna update right? ;) Anyway, life if good in England, hectic but good! Hope you like the chapter, even though it's another shorty. **

**Agnes.**

**

* * *

Chapter 7 - Attacks  
**

Sandra's eyes fluttered open as she felt someone leaning down over her face, shaking her slightly and she could hear someone talk to her. Blinking a couple of times she took in the scenery, there were an elderly couple sitting next to her, and both of them smiled as they realized she was alive.

"Hey girl, stay still, there's an ambulance on the way." The woman, sitting on her knees next to Sandra, said as she put her hand on Sandra's shoulder.

Sandra only had one thing on her mind though and she twirled around, looking for that familiar face that she just needed to see at this exact moment. Not being able to see her anywhere near, she could feel the sour taste in her mouth as worry built up in her chest, filling it up to the part where Sandra felt like she was suffocating. She had lost her. She was gone. Taken. Kidnapped.

"Janet…" Sandra whispered, sitting up even though the woman complained and tried to get Sandra to lay back down on the concrete. Sandra was not even noticing the woman anymore though, and instead she put her hands against the brick wall as she forced herself back up onto her feet. Her head was spinning and she put a hand towards her temple, rubbing it slightly, and a she removed it she could see the red, sticky liquid on her hand from the wound. Not bothering about that at the moment though, she wobbled on her unsteady feet, walking out from the alley with the man and women walking next to her, talking to her and trying to get her to stay still, but not really wanting to force her to anything. They didn't know her and let her have her space as she staggered down the street, holding onto lamp posts and the walls as she walked, her head and eyes flickering around all the time as she looked for any type of sign of where her friend had been taken.

She didn't find nothing though, except the rental car Kelly had gotten them. Sandra dug her purse for a set of keys, and finding it she pressed the key into the whole of the car, fumbled with the door handle before managing to open the door. She then slid down into the driver's seat and just drove off as the elderly couple were protesting loudly. Just seconds after she left, the ambulance came driving into the neighborhood.

* * *

In the same time, Julie and Kelly were walking down the street in Honolulu, backtracking old clues and leads, trying to tie things together of what might have happened to the angels and figure the case out. As the two angels walked, Kelly could tell there were tension between them, tension she hadn't felt with Julie before, and it worried her that something might be wrong. She couldn't pinpoint it though, and perhaps Julie was just nervous about the angels, but Kelly finally decided after 20 minutes of silence to pick up the words.

"So what made you decide to go to Hawaii?"

Kelly's words spoked Julie a bit, who had been walking lost in her own thoughts and Julie jumped slightly out of her skin as Kelly nudged her arm.

"Sorry." Kelly smiled gently, looking Julie over, and Julie looked back at her and met her eyes.

"No, I'm sorry. Just got a lot on my mind."

"Anything you want to share? I'm always here you know?"

Julie was quiet for a few seconds before she sighed. "Well, I'm just worried about the angels and the case. You know, I don't want to disappoint Eleanor and she is so worried, you know this is her first real big case and she's just uncertain if she will be able to handle the pressure."

"Oh, she's doing fine. All of us has lost track of an angel and some point." Kelly grinned, nudging Julie with her elbow towards Julie's side.

"That is true. I think you once told me that you aren't truly an angel until you've been kidnapped at least five times."

"I think that is a rule yes." Kelly grinned, then put her hand onto Julie's upper arm, making her stop and turned their bodies towards each other. "Kidding aside. If you want to sit down and talk for a while, just grab onto me and I will be there."

"Thank you Kelly. It means a lot to me to hear that. I'll promise that if I need to talk, you'll be the first one I'll trip."

Kelly let out a chuckle. "That sounds fine."

* * *

Kamili had gone to Kona's massage parlor earlier that morning, by the same time as Janet and Sandra had left. She had been worried about what was going to happen that day, being in a brothel was not really what she had imagined she would have to do when they left for Hawaii. She knew Kelly would never put her in a situation like that though and Kona had promised her to only send actual massage clients to her, cause occasionally a few people who didn't realize what kind of place it was actually dropped by.

She had gotten her own room, a simple room with three white walls and a fourth wall that was painted in a beautiful pattern of pink flowers. In the middle of the room was a double bed with white clean sheets, and except a few chairs, that was about it. Kamili had been out in the entrance with Kona during the morning, until some men and women had dropped by for massage. Kamili had gotten several lessons from both Jill and Kris during the last years and they had taught her a lot about how the classical massage techniques worked, something she was very grateful for.

Her clients had been pleased and paid well, and Kona made sure Kamili got her fair share of the money she earned. Kona still kept asking every time Kamili emerged from her room if she was pleased with only doing massage or if she wanted to take it another step forward, and Kamili felt like rolling her eyes as she saw the glint in the older woman's eyes. She was not going to give up, but just the thought made Kamili frightened. She was faithful to her husband, and she was not too fond of the idea of even being in this building. But she kept up her cover and hoped that she wouldn't have to be in here for all too long.

As she was sitting out in the entrance with a cup of coffee in her hands, a man dressed casually in jeans and a big Hawaii t-shirt walked inside, looked around before walking up to Kona. Kamili couldn't hear what they were saying, but he talked to Kona for a while before Kona waved her over to them. Kamili finished her coffee quickly and put the cup away on a small table in the corner of the room before meeting up with the man.

"Mr Ynes, this is Kamili, she be top masseuse we have. I'm sure she be glad to help you with sore back." Kona said, looking up at Kamili who smiled gently to Kona before turning towards the man, reaching over and shaking his hand, before gesturing towards her door. He didn't say anything but smiled as she turned and walked for the door, as Kamili looked back over her shoulder and rolled her eyes towards Kona who was giving her two thumbs up and a wink.

* * *

"We're not really getting anywhere Kelly." Julie said in a sad voice, and Kelly could tell she was getting agitated and upset. She wanted to find her friends and coworkers, and Kelly knew the feeling all too well. They had been walking around for hours but hadn't found anything to help them out with getting the case on its feet. All they were getting were sore feet and heavy heads.

"We should call back to the others and see if they have found anything or at least check how it's going for everyone." Kelly said helpfully, knowing they would probably not find anything by just wandering the streets. Whoever had done this was probably good at his job and didn't leave open traces just like that. Kelly had learned that they don't have luck like that anymore. With all the crime shows on TV, people had begun to learn how to do crimes without getting caught.

"There's a phone booth down the street." Julie smiled, and the two of them took the sidewalk down along a fairly quiet street, most of the buildings and stores along the road was closed for the day or for good due to bankruptcy. A few people were walking along the streets, most of them seemed to be in a hurry somewhere and didn't look up at the two angels walking next to each other.

Someone did pay attention to them though as the green car on the road slowed down its speed and drove closer to the sidewalk, the two men inside of it talking fast to each other in a difficult language, planning on how to easily bring the two women down.

* * *

"If you just take your t-shirt off and lay down on the bed on your stomach, I will be right back inside in a few minutes." Kamili said, not really having anything to do for a few minutes but wanting to give the man some privacy.

As she turned around and headed for the door, he pulled up a knife from his back pocket and prepared himself to do what he had been instructed to do by his boss. He walked up behind her, and before she had time to grab onto the door handle, he quickly put his hand over her mouth and forced her back into the room, the knife slashing against her back making her scream into his hand.

* * *

Kelly and Julie were discussing and comparing this case along with older cases as the two men jumped them from behind. A man grabbed onto Kelly's waist with one arm, and without even thinking about it, Kelly send an elbow into his ribcage, then as he bent forward she slammed her elbow straight onto his cheek, before twirling around. Another man was holding onto Julie, and she was trying to flip him over his shoulder, but she didn't have the strength to even shake the big dark haired man behind her. Kelly didn't waste any time though, and she planted a hard high heel kick straight to his knee, making him lose his balance and stumble away, in the same time as the first man regained himself.

Kelly shot her foot up again, landing a perfect kick underneath the man's chin, making his head flip back before his body followed, and he fell straight back onto the concrete, blacking out due to the impact.

Julie was handling the bigger guy that had attacked her in the mean time, and as Kelly turned around towards him she pulled up her gun and put it against his temple. He immediately let go of Julie's wrists, and Julie rubbed them, wincing as she looked over at the two men. The bigger guy was moving away from Kelly's gun, but Kelly followed him, until she had him pressed up against the brick wall of one of the closed buildings.

"What's your name?" Kelly asked sternly, looking the man straight into his eyes. His eyes on the other hand was looking back and forth up and down the street as he was searching for either back up or an escape route. Kelly sighed before slamming the gun into his face, getting his attention back. "What's your name!"

The man now looked at Kelly, but looked confused and panicked. Kelly rolled her eyes as she realized that he probably couldn't understand what she was saying, and she waved Julie over, telling her to get his wallet. Julie did asked for and took out his identification – a Russian passport with a name that Julie wasn't even willing to try and pronounce. Instead she pulled up a paper and pen from her purse and wrote it down before handing it back to the man. She then walked over to the unconscious man on the ground and snatched his wallet out too, while the big guy against the wall looked confused and horrified as Kelly brought the gun down, looking him into his eyes for a second with her green eyes boiling out of anger, before she turned around, grabbed Julie's arm and the two of them kept walking down the street.

As they had gotten away from the two men, who didn't even dare to follow them, Kelly looked over at Julie.

"Are you okay?"

"Yeah, I'm alright. Who were they?"

"I have no idea but I intend on finding out." Kelly said determined as she walked into the phone booth, put some coins in and it didn't take long before she could hear Eleanor's voice on the other end of the line.

"Kelly! Oh I've been waiting for your call! I don't know what it is but I know something is wrong and about to happen and…"

"You can say that again." Kelly sighed, making Eleanor go quiet on the opposite end.

"What?"

"Julie and I were just attacked, but we're alright. We got their names though so we'll make sure everyone checks them out later."

"You promise you're both alright?"

"We're fine."

"Good. Then you better head to Kona's, I think Kamili might be in trouble."

Kelly was quiet for a second before nodding. "We'll go there right away."

Kelly hung up the phone and headed out of the booth, before she and Julie begun jogging to the car.

"How could they have known about us?" Julie asked as they jogged, looking over at Kelly who had tensed her jawline and her eyes were small and angry. Kelly's voice came out as a whisper.

"We clearly have a mole in the gang."


	9. Kamili doesn't like needles

**Hey guys, sorry for another delay. Had my family over and we spent some time together in my flat and in London. Had a great time and is now back home. **

**

* * *

Chapter 8 – Kamili doesn't like needles**

Kamili was thrashing as she was trying to get away from the man holding onto her, and lifting her hands up she managed to get a hold of the man's head, leaning forward and roughly tossing him over her shoulder, straight into the wall. She backed off as he recovered himself, quickly getting back up on his feet and coming at her again. He had luckily lost his knife as she threw him, but the pain across her back was still there and burning. Kamili was holding her hands out in front of her as the man rushed against her, the two of them slamming together and falling down over the bed. Kamili managed to get her knees in under his body and with her powerful legmuscles she managed to kick him off the bed and off herself.

He rolled down on the floor, steaming mad as he rushed her again, grabbing onto her upper arms and throwing her into the wall. Her head bounced back and slammed against the wall, and before she had time to recover herself, she could feel a clenched fist hit her straight into her stomach. She bent over and immediately recieved another fist into her face.

Knowing very well that if she didn't react he would beat her up mercilessly, and when another fist came towards her face, she ducked and let the man hit his hand into the wall. As it happened, she rushed forward, pressing him backwards with her entire body strenght, and managing to break free from him. He stumbled, got down on one knee and saw the knife lying close to him. Kamili was on the other side of the room, her eyes observant of what was happening and what he was doing, watching him pick up the silver knife and walk towards her. Her body was tensed, her muscles shaking as they were prepared to work with her. He came faster than she had figured though, and she just barely managed to get out of his way before the knife came towards her. She could feel it rip her shirt, but she was quite sure it hadn't touched her skin, again. She was too high on adrenaline, the rush was making sure that she couldn't feel pain, she didn't have time for that right now. She had to make sure that blade didn't pierce her and do more damage than it had already done. Kamili once again threw herself to the opposite side of the room, and he followed her, turning around with the knife still in front of him.

Kamili took a deep breath before doing a perfect karate kick towards him, kicking the knife out of his hands and making it sail through the air and skid in underneath the bed. The man was furious, his face red from anger, and he managed to grab onto Kamili again, pushing her up against the wall and putting both of his hands towards her neck, choking her as she was kicking and flailing, nothing really happened as he was a lot stronger than her and had the advantage over her.

Kamili could feel the lack of oxygen washing over her like a tidal wave, her head was getting heavy, black spots were jumping in front of her eyes and her limbs were getting harder to move. She was trying to scream for help, but all noises she could get out was wheezing and gasps. She begged that someone had heard them fight though, Kona was right on the other side of the door, but so far no one had come for her rescue.

Kamili felt sick and nauseas, the darkness beginning to surround her and just as she thought she was going to pass out, the pressure suddenly dropped completely and she fell to her knees, coughing and gagging.

"Yo right Garrett. I took care of it. Yes. See yo."

Kamili could hear someone talking next to her, a female voice that she recognized, but she could not move at the moment. Her chest was heaving in and out painfully as it was sucking in air, grateful for the so very important oxygen that was sweeping down into her lungs. She was on her knees, her palms against the ground as she was breathing too fast and too heavily, her body protesting painfully and she could feel that she had to lay down for a bit. So she did, dropping over to her side and falling down onto the floor, wheezing painfully between the gasps, gagging and coughs.

Kona just looked at the woman by her feet before cancelling the phone call with Kelly and dialing another three digit number on the Motorola DynaTAC 8000x that she was holding in her hand. She could see that Kamili's back was covered in blood, and she sat down on her knees next to Kamili and put her hand on top of her head as she spoke to the emergency central in the phone.

* * *

As Kelly and Julie rushed in through the doors ten minutes later, the paramedics were just about to help Kamili to lay down on the gurney. She was breathing heavily into an oxygen mask, and the two guys were trying to get her to lay on her side so they could cover up the slash over her back. Kelly ran to her side immediately, putting a hand on top of Kamili's head, looking down and meeting her tired eyes. Kelly looked worriedly at her, whereupon Kamili answered without words, but sending Kelly a small smile and a nod.

Kelly followed Kamili in the ambulance as Julie followed in the car, after thanking Kona for helping out. Kelly had called her and asked her to make sure Kamili was not in any danger, fearing that she was since they had been attacked. When Kona had heard the rumble and gone to check on her, the man had been strangling her against the wall, and she had hit him over the head with a baseball bat, like it was all in a day's work.

At the hospital, they brought Kamili into an exam room while Kelly waited outside in the waiting hall, pacing back and forth while thinking about what had happened during the day. It hadn't started out very well and she was sure that they had been tipped off – but who had done it? Who had spilled their plans and who was ruining for them? She was sure it wasn't Torres, he was the one who had asked them for help and they had worked so much with him before. He was a respected lieutenant on the islands and he was sure not up to any bad business. Leilani? She said she had gotten out of the bad business since she had her first baby, but Kelly knew habits are hard to break, and she knew what kind of person Leilani is. She loves the danger and she loves being in control, which she had. Maybe she had gotten out of the worst of the business, but the only way you can fully get out of the gambling, smuggling and drug dealing business in a place like this is with a bullethole in your forehead. Kelly didn't trust her, because she knew Leilani would do everything in her power to make sure her family had the best that she could provide them with, and that meant money. And if someone here knew how to make money, it was her.

Then there was Bianca.

Kelly hadn't met many people in her life who were lying as much as Bianca had been during their first meeting. She was always looking for adventures and fast money, and she would not hesitate getting into shady business to get them, she had proved that before, and even though she had sworn "No more lies, no more scams" that day by the pool in Hawaii, Kelly was not too sure that she had kept her promise, and Kelly didn't trust her fully either.

Kona she did trust. She didn't hide at all that she was in the shady business, but she had never dealt with this kind of business, just prositution. The fact that she didn't hide it made Kelly trust her more, and she knew Kona was a woman of her words. If she said she had nothing to do with it – she had nothing to do with it. And Kelly knew for sure that Kona wouldn't send someone to try and kill someone at HER massage parlor. That wouldn't be very good for business.

Hollis, the lawyer they had gotten a lot of help from during Kris' first case, was not a man to be trusted to 100% either. He had connections, Kelly knew that much, and he had proved before that he wouldn't mind using them to get exactly what he wanted. Although he did have money and getting involved with murders would probably not be good for his reputation, which so far was just filled with the fact that he could get anything he wanted when it came to information, but at least it was information only. He could ruin his whole career by getting involved in smuggling, drugs and murders.

Last but not least was Sammy, coco Sammy. A man up in the clouds and the feet not even near the ground. Kelly had no idea if he was to be suspected or not, she couldn't really see him as a man being involved in things like these – but it's usually the one you least except. Kelly had learned that during the years and she had also learned not to trust everyone just because their exterior seemed kind. Sammy would fight for what he believed in, and Kelly just wondered how much he would fight for it.

The sound of Kamili screaming made Kelly stop dead in her track, and she twirled around towards the automatic double doors where they had rolled Kamili in. They were pushed open a second later and Kelly raised her eyebrows with a worried look on her face as Kamili emerged from them, only wearing her jeans and a bra, her body being soaked in blood and Kamili panting hard as she looked back inside frightened as if she was being chased by a lion.

Kelly grabbed onto her and held onto her, as doctors and nurses came running outside after her. Kelly could see the annoyment in their faces and she wondered what had happened in there.

"Kelly! They tried to stab me!" Kamili cried, leaning against Kelly's shoulder, her entire body shaking and trembling, Kelly having to hold her up to make sure she didn't fall to the ground due to the amount of wobbling her legs were doing.

The doctor caught up and stood next to them, his hands on his hips as he looked at Kelly, Kelly sending him a confused look.

"I was just trying to numb the skin so we can stitch the wound in her back." The doctor excused himself. "And I was using a needle, not a sword."

Kamili looked back at him with an angry glare and Kelly couldn't help but to chuckle out loud, whereupon Kamili glared back at her, and hit her on her shoulder with her knuckles.

"Kelly don't laugh, it was horrible! You should've seen the size of the needle, I'm sure he was trying to kill me!"

Kelly was giggling as she kissed Kamili's cheek, before grabbing her arm and leading her back inside, being followed by the doctors and the nurses. Kamili was complaining the entire way back, but she didn't have anything to say against Kelly's strong arms that were guiding her into the room where the doctor gestured.

"Lay down Kamili. I'll stay next to you, don't worry, I won't let them stab you."

Kamili sent Kelly a look of distrust before she laid down on her stomach on the uncomfortable gurney, Kelly sitting down on a chair in front of her and taking her hands.

"Will you tell me everything that happened Kam?" Kelly asked, knowing she would have to get Kamili's attention away from the needle that the doctor was preparing behind her, now making sure Kamili didn't see the needle as she had done the last time.

"I… I don't know. Everything has been okay today, I haven't found anything out but there hasn't been any fuzz or anything, and then this man came in for a massage. I told him to get changed and he just attacked me." Kamili said, still with a cry in her voice which made Kelly's heart ache. She rarely saw Kamili vulnerable, and when she did, it was just making Kelly so sad.

Kelly could see Kamili's eyes dart back, and Kelly let go of one of her hands and held onto her chin, forcing her to keep eyecontact with Kelly, to make sure she didn't see the needle.

Kamili took a deep breath, she knew what was about to happen and she didn't like it. Knowing she had to get her focus away, she knew she had to keep talking to Kelly. "You called Kona and asked her if I were in danger?"

Kelly nodded. "Julie and I were attacked walking down the street, we got the names of the guys attacking us and they were arrested. Torres is coming down to Kona to take the guy who attacked you away too without interfering in her business."

"What about Sandra and Janet?" Kamili asked, then winced as she could feel the needle penetrating her skin in her back.

"I've been trying to call them but haven't been able to locate them. Don't worry, we'll find them too, at this precise moment you're the one my attention is fully set on."

"You need to go and find them Kelly! What if they were attacked too, what if they are hurt as well?"

"We'll find them Kam, don't worry."

Kamili nodded slowly as she winced once again, the slash being so long the doctor had to numb the skin at several places.

"Does it look bad?" Kamili whispered, and Kelly looked over at her back. The cut went all across her back just underneath her shoulderblades, and blood was still streaming out, but two nurses had covered them and kept it under pressure to minimize the blood loss.

"I think you'll survive." Kelly smiled, then added with an evil grin. "You survived the needles. That was the worst bit."

"Shut up." Kamili grunted, Kelly giggling as she patted Kamili's head.

* * *

About an hour later, Kelly held her arm around Kamili as the two of them walked up to the office where Julie, Kris, Eleanor and Torres were all sitting. They all looked up at Kelly and Kamili as they walked inside, Kamili staggering as her back was very sore. Eleanor stood up and handed them both some coffee as they sat down by the couches.

"Anyone heard anything from Janet or Sandra?" Kamili asked, breaking the silence that had spread across the room.

"No. I have people out looking for them but no one has seen anyone of them. My people did tell me though that an ambulance was called to the place where they were going, but as the ambulance arrived there were no one left on the scene to get picked up. They said the caller had called because a woman, about 25 years old, was unconscious in an alley." Torres told them as he was leaning back in one of the big comfy chairs standing in the living room.

"Do you think it could've been anyone of them?" Julie asked as she was twiddling her thumbs. Nothing had gone the way they planned and everything seemed to be getting worse.

"There is a possibility of that yes, but they didn't know the name of the woman."

"If it weren't them, they should've called in and updated us about now but they havent."

"Well, let's go out and look around for them. Kamili, I want you to stay here, along with Kris, in case they show up." Kelly said, taking charge as the boss she is.

"I want to go with you, I want to help out." Kamili immediately protested.

"I just said, I want you to stay here, and I am sure you know why. The doctor told you to rest for a bit, so please do so. In case they get back here you need to call us and let us know." Kelly said, the sound of her voice telling Kamili that it was the end of the discussion.

"And you will go look for them?"

"Yes, we'll go look for them. I will also pay some of our friends a visit and talk a bit to them. I'm sure we have a mole, I'm just not completely sure on who it is. But I intend to find out." Kelly said, standing up from the couch, taking the car keys up from her pocket, nonchalantly tossing them up and catching them with the same hand. "Julie, you're with me. Let's move."


	10. Angels are looking for the mole

Thanks BlueOrbs998 for your heeeelp! :'D

* * *

**Chapter 9 - Angels are looking for the mole.**

Kelly and Julie went in the car out to the enormous mansion where Leilani and her family was residing. Armed people immediately came at them, but open seeing Kelly they all backed off. They knew who she was and they respected her, knowing that she was a friend of Leilani and also not a person to mess with. She was welcome there and they let her inside without a fuzz.

Walking up the five stairs made out of marble, they stepped inside into the huge white entrance with curtains made out of silk hanging in the door. As they kept walking inside, they found Leilani sitting in the floor with her two boys playing by her side with a model train. She looked up at them, ruffled one of her boy's hair and then managed to get herself up on her feet, pulling slightly at her white long gown she made sure it hang correctly as she walked up to the two angels. Her hair was simply put up into two long braids, and for once, she didn't have any flowers in her hair.

"Miss Garrett, Miss Rogers. How can I help you?"

"We need a talk Leilani, but maybe not in front of your boys."

Leilani just nodded and gestured against an office out through some other doors. The trio walked in through them and Leilani sat down in a big white couch, her hands on otp of her belly, rubbing it slightly, wincing as she did.

"You okay?" Kelly asked, but there were no worry or concern in her voice. She was worried and upset, but not about Leilani.

"Yeah, just some kicki-"

"Did you do it?" Kelly asked right out.

"Do what?"

"Throw us under the bus?"

"I don't know what you're talking about Kelly."

"Someone send people after us, they attacked all of us, me and Julie and Kamili, probably Janet and Sandra too. Kamili was hurt but is alright, but we can't get a hold of either Janet or Sandra. Did you have anything to do with this?"

"No, Kelly. No. I didn't sell you out, why would I do that?"

"You're in this business Leilani, and I know you're a woman with some cards up your sleeve. If you are working against us, I would like to know it so we don't get stabbed in our backs again."

"Kelly, I am angry that you even think this about me. I would not sell you out, I am working with you and I might have cards up my sleeve and I might be in the bad buisness but I am a woman of my words. If I say I will help out and work with you, I won't sell you out." Leilani said, her face frowning as she started to get angry with being accused. "But if you don't have any trust in me, maybe I should just stay out of this."

"Maybe you should." Kelly said angrily, and was just about to open her mouth again to say something else, but Julie interrupted her by stepping in between them.

"Okay, guys, we won't get anywhere on fighting. Kelly, you know we need Leilani's help, and if Leilani says she doesn't have anything to do with this, I'm sure she don't. Her word is good as gold, it has to be in this business. You know that Kelly." Julie said, looking back and forth between the fuming angel and the pregnant Hawaiian lady. "Instead of fighting with each other, we should try and figure out who is the mole."

"Why don't you tell me what happened from the start?" Leilani asked calmly, looking over at Kelly with pleading eyes.

Kelly sighed, and then walked over to the couch and sat down next to Leilani, beginning to tell her everything that had happened that morning. She told her about the attacks, the fact that they couldn't get a hold of neither Janet nor Sandra, and that someone must've figured out or been informed about their plans.

"I will send my people out to look for Janet and Sandra, if they are on the islands my people will find them without a doubt." Leilani said. "In the mean time, why don't you go over to the others of our team mates and see if they have anything to do with this?"

Kelly and Julie nodded, and all three of them rose to their feet, walking back out into the livingroom where the boys were still happily playing. As they saw their mom they happily jumped to their feet and ran up to her, hugging her legs. Leilani rocked her body and managed to sit down in the couch, her two boys jumping up and crawling all over her as they were happy to get their mother back, as if she had been gone for weeks.

Kelly and Julie drove away from the fantastic house, both of them in silence as they were breathing in everything that had been going on the last time. They were so up in their thoughts that they didn't even notice the absolutely amazing scenery passing them by outside the car. The ocean seemed endless in the distance, while on the other end it was crashing hard against the solid rocks. Next to the rocks were clear white beach that seemed to be going on for miles and miles, where people were happily sunbathing, playing in the water and surfing. Further out were sailing boats and motorboats crashing through the waves in different rates of speed.

"Where are we going?"

Kelly jumped in her seat as Julie spoke, she had been so lost in thoughts and Julie breaking the silence startled her. Kelly shook her head slightly, remembering that she was actually driving and had to keep the car in the right lane, before she looked over at Julie for a second.

"Do you have Bianca's address?"

* * *

It took them almost 45 minutes to get to Bianca's house, which compared to Leilani's statuesque mansion was pretty much nothing. A small house in the downtown part of Honolulu, pretty rundown but still standing. A one floor with a bedroom, a kitchen, a livingroom and a bathroom. Not much, but still a home. Julie had dropped Bianca off a couple of times since Bianca didn't own a car, and she had been inside a couple of times for a coffee or dinner.

Now they stopped outside and rang the doorbell, waiting for someone to open the door for them. After a few seconds, Kelly impatiently stomped her foot and pressed the bell again, they could both hear the signal loud and clear, but not a sound of living life on the other side.

"Well I assume she's not home." Julie said, shrugging her shoulders as she turned around to walk back to the car. Getting down to the road again, she realized Kelly wasn't behind her anymore, and she turned around, her face registered confusion as she saw Kelly standing next to the door still. Rolling her eyes she walked back up towards the front door, realizing it was not long locked, but was open, a few inches of the red carpet on the floor in the hallway was visable.

"Kelly, what did you do?" Julie asked, which seemed like a silly question because she already knew the answer to it.

"Commanded it to open." Kelly mumbled with a bright smile on her face.

"How do you do that?" Julie grinned as she walked up the three steps to the door, leaning against the brick wall.

"My words are the law." Kelly said, dead serious, but still with the small glimmer in her eyes that made people who knew her aware of the fact that she was just playing around.

"Did you pick the lock again?"

"No! Never! What makes you think that?" Kelly said all innocent, a hurt look on her face as Julie had just accused her of something.

"Besides the hair pin you shoved in your mouth, just your record." Julie grinned, making Kelly grin just as wide.

"Well since it opened..." Kelly grinned, innocently pushing the door open with her foot. "Shall we?"

"No, Kelly, this is Bianca's place and we really don't have any reason to walk inside without her permission!"

Kelly didn't say a word, instead she just walked into the house. Julie could see how she held a hand inside her jacket, and she knew very well where Kelly kept her gun. She didn't have to think very hard to come to the conclusion that Kelly kept her hand on top of the gun.

Julie rolled her eyes, walking in behind Kelly and slamming the door shut behind her, making Kelly twirl around and stomp her foot in annoyance.

"SHHH!"

"Your SHHH was louder than the door." Julie grinned, enjoying how serious Kelly was taking this. Even if Bianca may be involved in some drug business and bad people, Julie was sure she was not a killer and she would not come around the corner and shoot them. Kelly seemed to believe so though as she was walking with small steps in the house, making sure to stay quiet.

"Have I taught you nothing about being discreet?" Kelly asked twirling around and accidentally pushing a small coffee table over, making the phone and lava lamp fall over and down on the floor with a loud sound.

"Yep." Julie grinned, beginning to walk over towards the living room was located.

"I hate these lava lamps..." Kelly sighed as she leaned down to pick it up. The lamp had smashed into a lot of pieces, and Kelly were expecting water and other weird stuff covering the floor, but instead the glass was covered in a thick layer of white powder. "Oh. Uhm... I hope this is powdered sugar inside these lamps."

Julie popped her head back out into the hallway, frowning as she realized what had happened and what Kelly had found. Seeing the drugs on the floor, she knew Kelly had found Bianca's private stash.

"Ohhh, there's where she hid it." Julie said, as Kelly got down on one knee and swept it in underneath the carpet with her hand, as Julie raised a questioning eyebrow.

"She took all the lava out." Kelly mentioned, and Julie nodded as she began walking back towards the living room.

"And filled it with crack." Julie nodded, as Kelly rose to her feet again, hoping that perhaps Bianca wouldn't notice anything. "I knew she was still into drugs though. I've been trying to help her get out of it but she just... won't. But putting it in a lava lamp? That's quite weird."

"There's something quite demented about that." Kelly nodded. She knew too that Bianca was still dealing with drugs.

Julie nodded slowly as she kept walking, stopping as she reached the livingroom and her eyes grew wide.

"Clearly nobody normal." Kelly mumbled out in the hallway as she was peaking her head into different rooms, finding the kitchen, the bathroom and a cleaning closet which didn't seem to have been used in a long time.

"This is not very normal either."

Kelly heard the change of tone in Julie's voice, and hurried after her into the living room. The walls were absolutely covered in clips from magazines, newspapers and different photographs. They were all about the same thing – the smuggling of drugs and gambling going on all over the Hawaiian islands. The organisation that Bianca was going to help them to stop, and she seemed to have followed it and knew a lot more about it than she had told them.

"There's notes about everything." Kelly said quietly, as Julie was standing in the middle of the room, shocked and confused. Was Bianca the mole?

* * *

"Well Julie we don't know for sure." Kelly said reassuringly as they drove into the driveway outside 'Kelly's' office.

"Why else would she keep it all from us?" Julie said, hurt that her friend had kept secrets from her… again.

"I don't know, we just have to confront her, right?"

Julie sighed as she got out of the car, knowing that Kelly was right. As always. The two of them walked in silence up towards the house, but both of them stopped dead in their tracks as they saw someone lying down outside the door, blood pooling around the body.


	11. Sandra is in shock

**Thanks for the reviews guys, it means a lot to me. I'm sorry about not being caught up with all of your stories, I will work on that when I have some energy for it! A bit much going on with work - and my new _puppy_!  
I do read and enjoy! I hope you can do the same :) **

**

* * *

Chapter 10 – Sandra is in shock. **

Kelly stared at the blonde on the doorstep, and then immediately hurried over to her, fear welling up inside as she could hear herself repeatedly whisper "no". She could not lose someone else, she just couldn't, and upon seeing her friend lying in her own blood, Kelly was on the verge of crying as she reached her side. Her heart was pounding hard as she knelt down and put her fingers against her neck.

Her pulse was strong and stable, and Kelly sat down as she exhaled in relief. Thank God. Gently lifting Sandra up in her lap, she brushed the hair out of her face, noticing the gash by her temple. Blood had been streaming out from it and half of Sandra's face was covered in partly dried blood. The blood coming from the gas seemed to have become less, but as Kelly moved her, another trail of blood ran down across Sandra's face. Kelly winced slightly as she gently shook Sandra, wanting her to wake up but not wanting to cause any harm.

"Sandra? Sandra honey, wake up"

On command, Sandra's eyes fluttered open and met Kelly's deep, green eyes. Sandra looked around in panic for a second before she threw herself out of Kelly's lap, stumbled and fell down on her knees, beginning to crawl on the lawn. Kelly looked stunned for a second before she hurried to Sandra, grabbed onto her and held her still. Sandra's eyes were darting back and forth, her breathing labored, and Kelly could easily tell that she was in a state of shock.

Julie hurried to Kelly's side with a blanket and a towel, kneeling next to Kelly who was trying to keep Sandra still. Wrapping the blanket around her they forced her arms to stop swinging, and she immediately begun squirming, wanting to break free from the strong arms holding her. Tears were streaming down her pale and blood stained face as she was still twisting in panic.

"There's an ambulance on its way." Julie said as she was gently pressing the cool towel against the side of Sandra's face, which was easier said than done as Sandra was thrashing. Kelly looked up at her and nodded gratefully, then turning her attention back to the sweaty angel who was panting in her lap, wondering what had happened to her.

* * *

By the time Kelly help Sandra out of her car, once again back at their house, night had fallen over the Hawaiian islands. The ocean beneath them was dark and you could hardly even see the black waves rolling in towards the beach, the ocean spreading out like a water bed underneath the starry sky. The path to the building was lit though in beautiful white lamps, guiding the two inside from where Kelly parked the car that Julie had driven to the hospital as Kelly had gone with Sandra in the ambulance.

Sandra had been sedated, and done a cat scan to make sure her head was alright, and after calming down, it was like if she suddenly realized Kelly was next to her. She had immediately started to ramble on about how they had been attacked and she had woken up without being able to find Janet anywhere. Kelly had patted her shoulder and told her to keep calm and they'll discuss it as they got back home.

And here they were at last, staggering inside, Kelly with her arm around Sandra. Kamili and Eleanor met them in the door and held it open for them as Kelly guided Sandra to the couch. Kamili sat down on the other side of Sandra as Eleanor disappeared into the kitchen to boil up some water.

Sandra was half asleep due to all the sedative drugs she had been given, and the exhaustion following the shock was completely taking over. The only reason to why she was still awake, or well, almost awake, was because she knew she had to tell the others about Janet. She had to tell them what she knew and she had to tell them straight away. They had already lost many precious hours due to her not being able to handle the situation, something she was horribly ashamed off.

But she didn't have enough energy to waste on thoughts such as those for the moment. All that was going through her drugged mind at the moment was her dark haired friend.

"Kelly." Sandra whispered, in the same time as Kamili wrapped a blanket around her shoulders, taking her hand. Kelly jumped closer to her and put her hand on Sandra's knee, letting her know that she was there.

"Take your time." Kelly whispered gently, and Sandra nodded as her eyes begun flooding, tears welling up and drops beginning to make their way down her cheeks.

"I… I couldn't stop them. They attacked me before I could do anything and then janet came to my rescue. One of the guys knocked me over, and when I woke up… She was gone. They must've taken her and I don't know anything about them, who they were or even what they looked like. I let them get away."

"Sandra, sweetie, it's not your fault. We are all caught off guard at times and it happens. I'm glad you're alive and _we will_ get Janet back alive as well, don't you worry about that." Kelly said, gently squeezing Sandra's knee as Eleanor walked inside with a tray, carrying a couple of cups of steaming herbal tea.

They all sat in silence for a while, all of them enjoying the hot drink and lost in their own thoughts before Sandra looked over at Kamili, noticing her slightly wince as she leaned back int eh couch. Upon seeing Sandra's worried eyes, Kamili begun telling her everything that had gone on that day, how they all had been attacked and that Kelly and Julie had gone to Leilani and Bianca's place.

"Something sounds wrong." Sandra said when Kamili was finished telling her everything she had missed. "Why would Bianca have all of that information but not let us in on it?"

"I don't know." Julie said. She was annoying with the whole thing and hurt that a close friend of hers didn't share things such as these. "It looked like she has been working on it for weeks, maybe even months. I've been trying to get a hold of her all evening but she's not picking up any of her phones and no one seems to have even seen her. I wonder if she knows that were were there and she's ignoring me?"

"Could unfortunately be so." Kelly said. "You know Bianca Julie. When we met her she was setting up scams and tricking people, all for her own gain. Do you really think people like that can change?"

"I did." Julie said, looking over annoyed at Kelly. "I believe she can change. She is my friend and she might have trouble changing, but tat won't mean I won't try to help her."

Kelly frowned. To her, it just sounded like a complete waste of time. She was sure Bianca was in on the whole ordeal, was the mole and she was looking forward to all the money that she would be swimming in once they were done. But she didn't want to start an argument with Julie, not here and especially not now. Instead she sighed and finished her tea.

"Okay, I'm sorry Julie. Tomorrow we'll find both Bianca and Janet and we'll have a little talk with Bianca about their apartment. Let's all have some sleep. We're gonna need it."

Kamili and Sandra steadied each other into the bedroom, while Kelly looked over at Kris who had been sitting in one of the armchairs all during the conversation without uttering a word. Kelly wasn't even sure if she had been listening at all. Kelly gently nudged her elbow, and Kris looked up at her with tired, lifeless eyes. It hurt so bad inside of Kelly when she looked into those eyes, she missed seeing the sparkle and joy radiating from the eyes, she missed seeing Kris. Seeing her Kris. She didn't know what to do though and so far the scenery changes didn't seem to have help Kris at all.

Kelly grabbed her arm and let Kris lean on her as they headed into the bedroom they were sharing, Kelly guiding Kris to her bed where Kris laid down with her clothes still on. Kelly sighed and grabbed onto her arms, pulling her up into sitting position before going through Kris' things and finding her nightgown which she put in Kris' lap.

Kris sighed loudly as she changed into the nightgown without any protests, before laying down in the bed with her back facing Kelly. Kelly didn't say anything. She was out of words and she had no idea anymore how to talk to Kris – she didn't know what to say. It didn't seem to matter really. Instead Kelly leaned down and kissed Kris' temple as she emerged from the bathroom, before she too laid down in her bed, pulling the cover over herself and turning off the lights.

Silence and darkness filled up the entire room, until a soft and gently whisper could be heard inside of it. Words that really didn't mean much, just a phrase that many millions of people used daily, but Kelly hadn't heard it coming from Kris in a very long time, and she could feel her insides bubbling with excitement.

"Good night Kelly."

* * *

As usual, Kelly never slept much. She got a few hours of sleep before she crawled out of the luxury bed, walking into the coffee and making herself a hot and big cup of steaming caffeine.

While it was brewing, she tipped on her toes into the room Sandra, Janet and Kamili were sharing. The lights were off and a peaceful silence was hovering over the room, even though all that had happened the last 24 hours. She walked into the room, quiet to make sure that she didn't wake anyone up, and first she looked over Kamili, who was sleeping on her side with her back against a pillow, just like the doctor had recommended to get some weight off her back. Kelly gently brushed her thick hair before walking over to Sandra's bed on the other side of the room, easing herself down in sitting position at the edge of the bed, watching her angel sleep and breathe.

She was so at peace, her chest heaving up and down in normal pace, and Kelly knew it had more to do with all the drugs they had given her, along with the complete exhaustion following the shock than anything else. Kelly pulled her fingers through the blonde locks as well, whereupon Sandra made some noises and cuddled down deeper into her pillow.

Pleased, Kelly got back into the kitchen and grabbed onto the cup that now was filled with freshly brewed, steaming coffee. She absolutely loved a cup of coffee first thing as she woke up, and she was pleased that she was able to drink her in her own loneliness. Getting a few moments alone with her coffee to start the day before the tornado broke out, that was always the best part of the day and she was always looking forward to those little breaks.

Dressed in her nightgown, white wool robe and white fluffy slippers that Julie had gotten her, she walked outside of the house, walking out towards the swimming pool and looking down at the beach that were spreading out, the white sand glimmering as the morning sun shed its warming rays above it, making everything bath in the soft glow.

It was a beautiful sunset, and what could Kelly more wish for than her morning cup of coffee while watching the sun rise over the great ocean. She had a feeling that today was going to be a beautiful day. So far, at least the weather was looking very promising.

As she turned around and saw another body lying lifelessly on her doorstep, all optimism left her mind. Why did people have to end up at her doorstep? Sandra had been way too frantic and had lost her key during it all, but this person… Seemed to have been placed there, and already from a far distance, Kelly could see the envelope attached to the person.

The only thing beautiful about today was going to be the weather.


	12. Julie made a crucial mistake

**I know I'm slow. I'm sorry. Thanks to everyone who still stays with me.  
And oh. HAPPY NEW YEARS EVE!**

**

* * *

****Chapter 11 - Julie made a crucial mistake.**

"This is an example of what will happen if you don't get off the case."

Kelly was sitting on the doorstep next to the dead woman, holding the note in her hand. Kelly had walked up to the woman, and before even reaching her she could tell that she was dead. A single gun shot wound in her forehead, which Kelly had seen so many times. Excecution. She had rope burns by her wrists, and Kelly could easily say that she had been bound and shot on close range.

Kelly felt a sting of anger in her body. She didn't know this girl all too well, and she wasn't all that fond of her – but she didn't deserve this. Not many people deserved getting their brains shot out of their heads, and Kelly felt sorry for her. She would've felt even more sorry for her if she hadn't been their head suspect when it came to who were the mole though.

Kelly lowered her head and rubbed the bridge of her nose. How was she going to tell Julie that Bianca Blake had been murdered? Even though they suspected her, Julie and Bianca were still great friends, and Kelly knew they shared a strong bond. Julie were already upset about this entire thing, she really didn't need one of her best friends murdered as well.

Kelly sighed loudly as she got up on her feet, walked inside and called the police. With them on their way she made the phone call to Julie that she was dreading to do. There were a couple of signals passing before someone picked up on the other line and a loud yawn was heard through the phone, making Kelly smile a little bit. Julie was not known to be an early bird.

"What you want?" Julie muttered in the other line, angry with whoever was disturbing her beauty sleep.

"Julie, it's Kelly."

"Okay... what do you want?"

Kelly ignored her hasty tone, choosing instead to not beat around the bush. "I need you to get here as soon as you can."

In the other building, Julie's eyes lit up with alarm and she forced herself out of bed. When Kelly called it meant she needed help. But when Kelly called this early in the morning not giving her details, it could only mean one thing.

Catastrophe.

* * *

By the time Julie got to where Kelly and the others were staying, she could immediately tell something was wrong. She could see the flashing lights of police cars before she even got into the driveway and upon driving in she could see both an ambulance parked and police officers, including Torres standing around talking to Kelly. She could see Sandra, Kamili and Kris, all sitting in the chairs by the pool, not saying a word as they were observing Kelly who was standing by the doorstep, busy talking to three officers. Not far away were two paramedics, putting a body into a black body bag.

Someone has been killed.

Julie walked up to Kelly, and Kelly looked over at her with sadness in her eyes as Julie came over.

"Kelly, who is it?" Julie immediately asked, worry and confusion splashed all over her face.

Kelly was not going to stall, she had learned from experience to just get to the point. She took a breath and met Julie's eyes.

"It's Bianca. I'm sorry Julie."

Julie just stared at Kelly for a little while before marching over to the body lying in the body bag on the gurney, pushing one of the paramedics over and grabbed the zipper of the bag, pulling it open she was met with Bianca's white skin, blue lips and the bullet hole in her forehead. Julie's hand was cramping as she was holding onto the bag, and after staring at her friend for a few moments she turned on her heel and left. She walked away without a word and got into her car, and made a flying start out of the driveway.

Kelly could hear the screeching of the wheels as Julie made a sharp turn down the road and then everything was left in silence. Kelly felt like going after her. She was going to do something horribly stupid, and Kelly just knew it. None of them were thinking well when they were in that state of mind.

* * *

In the black car, Julie was gripping the steering wheel so hard that her knuckles were turning white. Her eyes were focused straight forward and she didn't even noticed the cars that were honking their horns as she almost caused several accidents just going her own way on the busy roads.

Bianca had been murdered. Her dear friend had been murdered. And she had a very strong feeling of who had done it. The two of them were involved in dirty drug business, and Julie knew those guys would kill without blinking. Bianca showing up dead could only mean one thing. They had killed her. Julie was sure of it and she was going there to make them pay for what they had done.

Driving down the road, she went to a place she was well familiar with. Bianca had taken her here during her first time in Hawaii, and then Julie had been a regular costumer every time she arrived to Honolulu. She knew these guys, she knew how the worked and what they wanted. She knew what they would praise, and she knew what they would kill for. They were not kidding around.

But neither was Julie.

Arriving to the building, Julie parked her car sloppy halfway across the sidewalk and jumped out of it. The building was on the corner of a busy street, and from the outside it looked like an ordinary, boring, gray office building in concrete. Not much for the world, but thousands of dollars passed through these doors every day. This was one of the buildings that were being used as a running centre for the drug dealers of the island. This is where the money were, this is were many of the men in charge hung out. Julie were infamous here. Everyone knew about her drug habit, everyone knew she was a detective. Everyone was scared that she would sell them in, but they all knew just as well as Julie that if they went down, so would her entire career.

They played an even game.

Going through the first door Julie immediately came to another pair of big black doors, with a big white sign on them saying "Piss off." It was meant to give non-wanted people a little clue on what was best for themselves, and let everyone know they were not welcome. Julie couldn't be less bothered though, and she pushed the door open roughly and stormed inside. Two Hawaiian men immediately rushed to their feet, being twice Julie's size they acted as the daytime guards. Their guns were visible by their hips underneath their black suits, and their muscles looked like they could squeeze Julie to death within matter of seconds, but as they saw her they immediately relaxed, but stayed standing.

A man only known as Haku, the ruler of this building, stood up as he saw Julie.

"Julie, what's up sweetcheeks?"

Julie was not in the mood for talking though, instead she went straight up to him, grabbed onto is sweater and shoved him into the wall. Holding him with one hand she pulled up a knife from her boot and pressed it against the sensitive skin of his neck.

"Why did you kill her!" Julie screamed as she pressed the knife harder against the man's throat, in the same time as his two bodyguards grabbed onto Julie and shoved her roughly backwards, sending her sprawling to the floor. Haku rubbed his neck gently before he walked up to Julie who was on her butt, sitting on the floor, fuming with anger. Haku leaned down and took the knife that had fallen on the floor, and walked away to put it in his top drawer.

Haku held out his hand towards Julie, offering her back up onto her feet, but she shoved his hand away and jumped to her feet by herself, standing opposite him with her arms crossed over her chest.

"Killed who Julie?"

"You know bloody well who I'm talking about, don't act like you don't."

The man sighed as he leaned his behind against his desk, crossing his arms over his chest just like Julie had done.

"Okay I heard Bianca has been killed. But I didn't have anything to do with it, I swear."

"Bullshit!" Julie spat out, making Haku frown angrily. He didn't like being falsely accused.

"True to God I didn't kill her Julie, and you should be damn careful with accusing people without proof."

"If you didn't kill her then who did?"

"I am not sure who did, but I know plently who wouldn't mind getting her out of the way. She was a liar, she cheated, she played games and she knew way too much. She put her nose in everyone's business and then published it. I'm surprised she wasn't killed earlier to be honest. She was no good."

"She was my friend!" Julie snapped, angrily with the way he was talking about her friend, her friend whom she had seen in a black body bag earlier today. "She is my friend and someone executed her!"

Julie was just about to throw herself at Haku once again when she suddenly froze in the movement, furred her eyebrows and looked at him with confusion in her eyes.

"Wait. What do you mean she published it?"

"She was a reporter for one of the bigger magazines. She reported everything she knew and she was always trying to break through by finding out as much information as she could. She wanted something like the watergate and I know she was trying to bring all the drug dealers of this land down. It was just a matter of time that someone stopped her before it all became newpaper material."

Julie stood stunned. That for sure explained everything they had found in Bianca's house. She worked for the newspaper.

But fact still remained that someone had mercilessly killed her, and Julie still wanted to know who, who had done that. Her eyes narrowing in anger again, she once again threw herself at Haku, pinning him to the floor and beginning to beat him with her fists. She didn't know anymore if he'd done it or not but she was still pissed at him and the whole situation, and she needed to get her agressions out of her system. She never gave it a second thought on where it might end up.

The other two men grabbed onto her roughly and threw her off from him, sending her flying into the wall. Haku got up on one knee and wiped some blood off from his busted lip with the sleeve of his shirt, and looking up at his bodyguards with narrow eyes, he gave a small nod, barely visible.

The guys knew what that meant though, and they both walked up to Julie, then taking turns sending fists in her direction. Towards her face, her chest area, her stomach. She was doubling over but was kept straight by strong arms, gasping for air and spitting out blood from her mouth. The fists came over and over again, not giving her a second to catch her breath, until Haku raised his hand. The guys immediately let her go and Julie fell to the floor, unable to stand up by herself due to the amount of pain she was in. She was gagging and spitting out blood, her breaths rapid and shallow and her body shaking and trembling.

"Dump her somewhere." Haku said, nodding to the two men, whereupon one of them grabbed onto her and tossed her over his shoulder. She cried out in pain as he did, her body aching painfully, but he didn't bother. Taking her outside he put her in her car and jumped in behind the wheels, while the other guy got into their own black car parked around the corner.

Julie was slumbered in the backseat, feeling like she was going to throw up from the pain and wondering where they were going. He was driving fast and he seemed to know exactly where he was going. Julie felt like looking up and out of the window, but her body told her to stay still, very still. She had trouble breathing and inhaling was pretty much out of the question as she was gasping for air in the backseat, bouncing when the car hit a pothole whereupon she cried out in pain. The man behind the wheel didn't even seem to hear her though, and it felt like they were driving forever before he suddenly stopped and got out of the car. Julie wondered if he was going to leave her there alone in the car, but before she knew it, the other man slammed the other car straight into hers, sending the car crashing forward as it had been left in neutral gear.

Julie was sent flying through the car as it was rapidly shoved forward, hitting the two front seats she was sent going in between them, hitting the windsheild with her sore body crying out in pain as the car tilted way more than it should be possible to do. Julie just saw a glimpse of what was happening before she was sent like a ragdoll through the car without being able to brace herself.

Up on the edge of the cliff where the two men standing, watching as the car fell almost 300 foot down towards the dark ocean with strong waves crashing against the rocky wall underneath them. The car was flipping over several times before it hit the surface hard, whereupon it wobbled for about a minute, before sinking down and disappearing out of sight.

The men watched for a few minutes to see if Julie would make it out, but when no one emerged through the surface, they decided it was time to leave the scene and go back to their gray and boring building.


	13. Kelly sees a runner

**Chapter 12 - Kelly sees a runner.**

"Where the hell did she go?" Kelly snapped angrily towards the others in the room as she was pacing back and forth in the living room. She knew Julie needed to blow off some steem but it was almost noon and she had been gone for hours and hours.

"Kelly, she's probably just driving around, you know how she does that." Kamili said. "All of us likes to do that when we're upset."

"Yeah and it usually ends up in me having to buy you a new car." Kelly sighed, not being able to relax as she was beating herself up over it. "I should've gone with her right away and checked on her."

"Kelly, don't beat yourself up about it. You know Julie. She wouldn't have let you follow her even if you tried." Kamili said, trying to make Kelly not feel so bad about the situation.

Kelly sighed, pinching the bridge of her nose before she looked up at Eleanor who had arrived about an hour ago, and who were now sitting in one of the white couches in the living room. Everyone was telling her that Julie just needed some time to clear her mind and calm down, but Kelly wasn't so sure about that. Her instincts told her that Julie should've been back by now, and it always worried her when one angel went off by herself.

"Eleanor, what do you think?"

"I think something is wrong. I have a bad feeling, and I think we need to find her as soon as possible."

"Do you have any idea of where she can be?" Kelly asked, hoping that Eleanor could possibly help her.

"No, but let's get into the car and see where faith will take us." Eleanor said, rising to her feet she used her hands to smooth down her blue dress and then she grabbed her big white hat, putting it on top of her head as Kelly grabbed the carkeys, tossing them slightly she caught them back again with her hand as she turned around to Kris, Kamili and Sandra.

"You guys stay here, I don't want you strain yourself. If Julie comes or calls, call my car phone immediately."

"Will do boss." Kamili said, saluting her, which made Kelly roll her eyes before turning on her heel and walking out of there, following Eleanor who had already stepped outside. They got into Kelly's car and Kelly drove to the end of the driveway.

"Right or left?"

Eleanor looked back and forth of the roads a few times, seeming lost in thoughts and feelings, before her eyes settled down right of the road and she nodded. "We'll go right."

Kelly didn't question it, but turned right down the road and pressed the gas pedal to the floor.

The roads of Hawaii were not much different from the roads back in LA, with one big exception – the scenery. Driving towards the east of the island, they had the rocky and steep mountains on their left and they were not far away from the cliffs leading down to the dark blue sea at their right. Kelly kept on driving along Kalanianaole Highway, road 72, both she and Eleanor sitting in silence in the car, both of them being lost in their own thoughts.

Kelly had been to Hawaii before, she had been driving along this road before and she knew where this road would lead her. It was still the same. The heat was still here, the people walking along the streets seemed the same to her, the stores and small buildings along the road still looked the same. The grass was yellow from the dry weather, the sky was blue and not a cloud could be seen. Getting out of the actual city, big and beautiful houses begun to show up along the road, as the mighty rocks of the ancient volcanos came into a better view.

The roads got bigger and more deserted as she followed it, the palm trees along the roads gave the sidewalk just a little bit of shade for the tourists and locals that were walking and biking along the highway. As the dunes to the right disappeard, Kelly and Eleanor were soon able to see big glimpses of the wide open sea as they passed Maunalua Bay Beach Park. The ocean was spreading out to what seemed to be the world's end. The beach was crystal white and people were enjoying themselves as the clear turqoise water gently rolled in towards them.

Kelly kept following the highway, at some points looking over towards Eleanor to see if she wanted a change of direction, but as long as nothing came out from her, Kelly kept driving. They got back into the homes districts, beautiful and expensive homes heaped up along both sides of the road, before the road got empty again as the mountains started take up the sides of the road. Before Kelly knew it, she was driving on the very small mountain road, much like Highway One in California – high mountains on their left and the cliff just a few feet right of their lane, steep cliffs leading straight into the ocean where waves were crashing in underneath them.

Some people would be very worried about driving along these roads, but Kelly wasn't bothered. She knew how to handle the wheel and she had driven roads like these before. She hardly noticed that if she slipped a few feet, they would fall to a most likely certain death. As the Koko Crater came up on their left and just after passing Halona Blow Hole, Eleanor suddenly sat straight up in her seat. Kelly knew that look. She was sensing something, she knew something. Her eyes were focused straight ahead and her hands cradled in her lap.

"What is it Eleanor?"

"There's a beach just ahead. Pull over there."

"Is Julie there?"

"I am not sure but we need to check it out."

Kelly nodded, and just like Eleanor had said, the beach came into view shortly after. Kelly parked the car in the parking lot area and the two ladies hurried down to the deserted beach. The weather was beautiful, but there were not a living soul on the beach as far as they could see. They could see boats further out into the ocean, but closer to the beach was just the water.

Kelly was just about to suggest that the two of them would split up when Eleanor suddenly turned in the white hot sand and hurried away to the right of the beach, the part of the beach that suddenly disappeared and became part of the high steep rocky walls of the mountain. There were rocky foundations by the end of the beach and that's where Eleanor was heading, with determined steps in a fast pace.

Kelly stopped as she saw a lifeless figure laying by the end of the beach, her lower body still in the water, her upper body with her face down into the sand. Eleanor fell down on her knees, grabbed onto Julie's body and pulled her up into her lap, gasping as she saw her bruised and battered face, it was almost unrecognizable. Eleanor could feel tears build up as she pressed two fingers against Julie's neck, and sighed a heavy breath of relief as she felt a pulse.

Weak, but she was alive.

* * *

About 20 minutes later, which felt like a very long wait, an ambulance showed up to the scene along with Torres in the police cruiser, and the paramedics immedidately begun tending to Julie. Kelly and Eleanor observed with wakeful eyes in the same time as they talked to Torres about what had happened – something none of them were sure of. They just knew Julie had gone off, then gone missing, and was now found beaten half to death, dumped on the beach. Kelly didn't know who had done this to her, but she sure would find out.

Julie stayed unconscious during all the time, and the paramedics seemed very concerned, wanting to get her to the hospital as soon as possible. They wrapped her in blankets, gave her an oxygen mask and inserted IV's before placing her on a gurney and bringing her up to the ambulance. Eleanor looked at Kelly with worried eyes, whereupon Kelly just nodded slightly.

"Go with her." Kelly said, and Eleanor nodded before jumping into the ambulance next to Julie. Torres squeezed Kelly's upper arm slightly before calling for more people to examine the scene, as Kelly got into her own car and followed the ambulance in full speed as it went back the same route as Kelly and Eleanor had drive not too long ago. They were going fast and Kelly made sure to keep up behind the ambulance as it speed quickly through the light traffic with the sirens turned on, sounding loudly and lights flashing, a clear sign to everyone that happened to be on the roads to move it, make way, emergency coming.

It didn't take long before they got into downtown Honolulu, driving straight through the messier districts where Kelly knew prositution and drug dealing was just a part of the street. The beautiful expensive houses with flowers by their big metal gates were gone, and the houses were instead gray and boring concrete buildings, windows shut and doors locked from the inside. Massage parlors and liqour stores filled up the block, people were sitting outside smoking weed and drinking straight from the bottles. A car alarm went off, and Kelly rolled her eyes. If you were stupid enough to leave your car in a neighborhood like this, you could be sure to lose it. Kelly knew that. She had lived in a neighborhood like this and she loved driving new fancy cars belong to tourists.

Kelly rolled her eyes. A fight was going on at the sidewalk as they passed, several guys beating each other up. Typical gang fight. Nothing unusual, this happened every day. Kelly kept her eyes on the ambulance in front of her to make sure she didn't lose it out of sight. She was worried and scared about Julie and she couldn't wait to hear Julie's side of the story, wanting to know what happened to her, how did she get so beat up, where is her car, how did she end up at the beach?

A knot was growing in Kelly's stomach though, Julie had hardly been breathing and the paramedics had been very anxious on getting her to the hospital fast – and they were going really fast down the street, cruising through all the cars parked along the roads, taking the shortest route to the hospital. Kelly hoped that Julie would recover, she had to. Julie felt like a kid sister to Kelly and Kelly had taken her under her wings as Julie entered the office, and Kelly had made sure to teach Julie everything she knew. Julie had grown up fast and before Kelly knew it, Julie was an expert in what she was doing. Her body was a lethal weapon and she knew how to use it. Kelly was proud of her.

Kelly suddenly remembered that Kamili, Sandra and Kris didn't have any clue on what was going on, Kelly grabbed her car phone and called the house. It didn't take long before she heard Kamili's voice.

"Kamili Diallo here."

"Kam, it's Kelly."

"Kelly! Did you find her?"

"Yes, we did find her. She was on a beach not too far away, Eleanor found her."

"How is she?"

Kelly took a breath before she continued. "She's unconscious, and she seems to have been beaten pretty heavily. The paramedics were talking about internal damage and fractures, and they were very anxious to get her to a hospital fast. I am following the ambulance through downtown Honolulu at the moment on the way to the Straub emergency room. Maybe you should come here as well and we will…"

Kelly cut herself off in the middle of the sentence as she saw a figure jogging down the street and disappearing into an alley. The person had been wearing a black hooded sweater, a baseball cap and a pair of big jeans along with sneakers, holding onto something as she ran down, not wanting to be seen. Kelly stared and almost forgot that she was driving as she came to realization.

That had been a runner, someone running between drug dealers and costumers to make sure the merchandise was sold without the drug dealers having to be involved. Kelly was sure it had been, she had seen plenty of runners before in her life and she know it right away. That was not the part that had shocked her though.

"Kelly, are you still there?"

Kelly jumped slightly as she heard Kamili's voice and she once again brought the phone back to her ear.

"I'm here Kam."

"What's up Kelly?"

"I just saw a runner, a drug runner. Going down the street and into an alley downtown."

"Well Kelly drugs are kinda a big thing here, there's no surprise there are runners out."

"Kamili. That runner… It was Janet."


	14. Where is Kelly's heart?

**Thanks for reviews guys, they are more than appreciated. I am back in England at the moment and here we go, another chapter!**

**

* * *

Chapter 13 - Where is Kelly's heart?**

By the time Kamili and Sandra arrived to the hospital, Kelly was standing outside of the automatic doors of the emergency room. Kelly was leaning against the white wall, one foot up towards it and a cigarette between two fingers, inhaling a deep breath of the toxic fumes just as Kamili and Sandra hurried up to her. Kelly took the cigarette down and blew out a cloud of smoke.

"Have you heard anything?" Sandra asked, genuinely worried even though she didn't know julie all that well yet, and as she wanted to tell Kelly to put the cigarette out but it was none of her business – and she knew Kelly wouldn't put it out just because someone told her to. They had tried making Kelly quit smoking, but nothing had ever happened, nor would it.

Kelly put her soft lips around the cigarette and inhaled another breath from it while shaking her head, then blowing it out before she talked.

"No, we haven't heard anything. As least as far as I know. Eleanor would've come out and let me know if she'd found anything out. I'm sure the doctor will be out as soon as he has the time to."

"How was she at the scene then?" Kamili asked, putting her hands in the pockets of her jeans shorts.

"Unconscious, she's obviously been beaten. I don't really know, the medics didn't tell us much." Kelly said, then put her head to the side as she looked Kamili over from her feet that were stuck in a pair of sandals, up along her bare legs with the mini-shorts, the white tank top up to her head, her eyes stopping for a second at her chest as she could see the scar across her chest from the heart surgery Kamili had done 11 months ago. Kelly's eyes kept wandering and she met Kamili's big hazelnut eyes. Kelly smiled while she draw another breath of smoke.

"I've never realized you lost so much weight."

Kamili looked down at her figure and smiled pleased. She had always been a big chubby, in shape but with some extra curves and lovehandles. Now she didn't have an ounce of fat on her body, it was slim and abs were greatly visible through her dark chocolate skin that was glowing in the sun.

"Yeah, when I got hurt last year Tara put me on a healthy diet to make sure there were no complications with my heart, if you remember." Kamili grinned.

"Like we could ever forget." Sandra mumbled, to which Kelly nodded in agreement with.

"Anyway, I found that diet quite good. No fat, no sugar, very little protein, no cholesterol. I've gotten used to it and I feel better than ever."

"I'm glad. You look fantastic." Kelly smiled.

"Kelly, sorry for changing the subject, but are you sure it was Janet you saw?" Sandra asked, leaning against the wall with her arms crossed over her chest.

"I am positive. She looked a lot different, and way out of fashion, but I am 100% positive that it was Janet I saw."

"But… Why would Janet be a runner? If they put her on the streets why wouldn't she just run off and get to us. It doesn't make any sense at all."

"I know it doesn't, but Janet ain't stupid Sandra. If she could get away I'm sure she would be with us at the moment. There must be a reason to why she is a runner, it's not like she would chose that profession because she enjoys it."

"We need to talk to her and get her away from there." Kamili said, Sandra nodding her head, then quickly putting her hand towards her face and rubbing it slightly. Concussion. Don't nod and shake your head.

"We do and we will. I will try and see if I can order some drugs and see if we can get her to run to me."

Kamili and Sandra grinned, Kelly ordering drugs could be an interesting task but they didn't doubt her any minute that she would be able to do so.

"I'll call Kona when we've heard of Julie's condition." Kelly nodded, putting her cigarette out on the ground. As if Eleanor had heard her, she showed up through the doors and looked around, seeing the others and waving them over.

"Guys, doctor will be out in a minute."

Kelly, Kamili and Sandra all hurried inside, walking behind Eleanor, and in the same time as the four walked in, a doctor approached them from an opposite hallway, dressed in white and with a chart in his hand.

"Family of Julie Rogers?"

"Yes." Kelly said shortly. They were the family Julie had, even if they weren't blood related.

The doctor raised his eyebrows a bit before he nodded awkwardly, shaking it off. He gestured for the chairs but everyone remained standing and he cleared his throat.

"Well, I've looked Miss Rogers over, and I'm not sure what has happened but she sure has been beaten. When she was brought in she was unconscious, dehydrated and her breathing very labored. Looking her over she has several facial fractures and several fractured ribs. There were some essentional internal hemoarage, among others from her intestines and spleen. We opened her up and took care of it, and it should heal beautifully. Her broken ribs were putting pressure against her lungs, and we took care of that while we had her sleeping. The lungs had not been pierced or ruptured, but there was a great deal of pressure on them that we managed to remove. We've done a catscan as well and she does have a concussion, but, in a few weeks she should be back to her old self."

All of them exhaled in relief. Julie would be alright, it would take some to get there but she would be alright. Now they just wanted her to wake up and explain to them what happened.

"We're keeping her in the ICU until she's awake, but she's already in a private room. If you follow me I'll show you to her."

Everyone nodded in silence and followed the doctor down along the hallway, stepping into Julie's room they found her in bed, pale and various tubes and cords attached to her. Kelly, Sandra and Kamili had seen it before. They had seen everyone sick or hurt, and even though it was painful to see a dear friend like that, they had kinda gotten used to it. Kelly's heart was bubbling with worry, but none of the trio showed any expression of worry in their faces. Eleanor on the other hand was not used to the sight, not at all, and she rushed forward to Julie's bed with tears going down her face. Kelly pulled up a chair for her and Eleanor sat down while whispering a small thanks.

"She is so pale." Eleanor whispered, looking at Julie's face as she spoke.

"She's been in surgery Eleanor. Surgery will do that to you. Don't worry, she'll be alright." Kelly said calmly.

Kelly had not expected what would come next. Instead of the calm, peaceful and sweet Eleanor, a growl could be heard through the room. Eleanor's head jerked towards Kelly, her eyes fuming with anger n the same time as tears were rolling down her cheeks.

"How can you be so God damn calm?" Eleanor spat, her voice trembling with anger and disgust. "One of your closest friends are lying in the ICU badly injured and you don't even appear concerned! Where's your heart Kelly?"

The last line felt like Eleanor had just grabbed a knife and pressed iit into Kelly' chest. Old quotes from 11 months ago echoed through her mind, quotes that had gotten to her soul and constantly echoed.

* * *

"_You're not. But you will help me write the last part."_

_Reality suddenly crossed her mind and she understood what he meant. Her mouth was hanging open for a while before she closed it and clenched her jaw._

"_I will not kill you. I will not let you come away that easily."_

"_Kelly. You have no choice. The last story is called Kill – or be killed."_

"_What the hell is wrong with you?"_

_"Kelly… Look in your mirror. You're just like me."_

_"How can you say that?"_

_"Maybe not now... Maybe not for a long time... But eventually, you'll become me. You will see too much of this world too, you will stop caring about life anymore and there's no other way out than kill or be killed."_

_"No, Zeke. I'm nothing like you."_

_"I thought that too." Zeke said, smirking as he did. "But I see it in your eyes... The hate... Your humanity will slip from you, one day, you will become a monster. A killing machine, who won't budge for anyone."_

_"I don't question my humanity. I don't kill people for satisfaction or pleasure. I am nothing like you."_

"_Heh. You don't understand. And you won't until the villain is staring you in the face…"_

_I watch you fade away,  
I will watch you die  
I watch you fade away  
And I have watched you die  
And I will watch you fade away  
And I will watch you die  
And I watch you walk away  
And I will watch you die_

_Kelly felt herself roll her eyes as she let out a small laugh. He truly was insane. Zeke took a step closer to Kelly, they were just a few feet away from each other and she could feel how all her senses were strained to their maximum, just waiting for the right moment. Zeke leaned closer to her and wispered. _

"… _and the villain will kill you."_

* * *

Kelly was shaking as she sat down in one of the chairs. Zeke was a physco that had killed everyone around him without mercy, without as much as blinking an eye. People kept telling Kelly that she would never end up like him, he was mentally disturbed and she had a heart, a heart that loved so many that it felt like it was too small at times, but Kelly couldn't help but to wonder. Zeke had been a good man, he had been a good man once. A man that never married but loved the people around him, that took care of younger teens that had gotten into trouble. He had worked as a vulenteer at the orphanages, he had loved his nephew and niece like they were his own children. He had been a generous man with a heart of gold.

And that scared Kelly to the core. If a man like that, not only a loving man, but also one of the highest ranked men of the FBI, could turn into a merciless killer, what could ever happen to Kelly? About anything. Absolutely anything could happen and Kelly knew it. She knew she was growing indifferent. Indifferent of the things happening around her. People getting hurt and brutally murdered was just a part of her every day living. Her first thought when she'd seen Bianca outside the door, executed and massive amount of her head missing, had been that it would be expensive cleaning that blood off from her doorstep and a lot of paper work to take care of.

That was not a normal reaction, and Kelly couldn't help but to shiver. She had been through too much, and she knew it had all started in Afghanistan. The battlefields. The sound of missiles, mothers' screams in agony over losing their children and the smell of burning flesh had left her numb to the world, numb to everything around her. She had turned off right then and there, because she knew if she would get affected it would kill her.

Instead it had killed her humanity, at least most parts of it, and she knew now that the last pieces of it was fading away, too quickly, too fast. She neither could handle it, nor could she stop it. It was a vicious circle that she knew she couldn't stop.

She hitched a breath and looked up, realizing Sandra, Kamili and Eleanor was staring at her, none of them saying a word as they wondered what was going through Kelly's mind. Kelly could feel the tears burn in her sockets, tears of fear and anger with herself and what she was becoming, what she was turning into. Grabbing her purse she rose from the chair she was sitting at and left the room without saying a word, closing the door behind her and leaving the rest of them in a confused state.

She hurried down the corridor, she didn't want to cry in public. She was too proud for that. Her fast walk soon turned into a jog through the hallway of the ER, and as she got out through the automatic glass doors her legs sped up into a fast sprint instead, running to her car at the parking lot. She fumbled with the keys before managing to get into her car, and she quickly woke the engine up which answered her with a roam. Pulling out of the parking lot she drove quickly out of the parking lot and out on the road, the tears streaming down her face as she finally was alone. She didn't bother wiping them off.


	15. Kelly and Kris take it too far

**Okay so I didn't have any plans to post this until tomorrow but I finished it and oh well... It is tomorrow already in some parts of the world.  
**

**And Ally... Take a breath. : -D **

**

* * *

Chapter 14 - Kelly and Kris take it too far. **

Kelly wiped her face with her bare arm as she got out of her car. Looking at herself in the mirror she almost felt like staying in the car, her face was striped from the tears and her eyes red and moist. Her nose was red and puffy and her lips still trembling.

She sighed heavily and got out of the car anyway, closing it behind her and looking up at their Hawaiian home. She wanted to get away from here, she felt like packing her bags and just leave, but she knew she couldn't do that. There was no way of doing that and she just had to suck it up and deal with it all.

Walking into the house she immediately dropped her keys by the glass bowl by the door and her purse on the bar counter as she walked by it, and headed straight into her room. She changed quickly to a bathing suit and walked out to the back and did a beautiful swan dive into the swimming pool. For as long as she could remember, she had always taken her emotions out on swimming, it was something she shared with the Munroes. No one could see if you were crying in the water, and pushing her body in the cool water relaxed her.

Getting to the end of the pool she dove, flipped, put her feet against the wall and pushed away. Again, again, again and again. Lap after lap, until she'd lost track of how many laps she'd done and until she felt relaxed. She was out of breath as she stopped, resting with her arms and head towards the side of the pool, calming herself down before she paddled over to the ladder, got out of the pool and grabbed a towel to dry herself with.

She jumped high in alarm as she heard a voice.

"How's Julie?"

Kelly twirled around upon hearing Kris voice, and she she was sitting in one of the chairs next to the pool. She must've been there for a while, watching Kelly, and Kelly hadn't even seen her. She had been so lost in thoughts. Now Kelly dried her hair with the towel as she held onto Kris' eyes.

"She's still in the ICU, but she should be alright. The others are with her, I… I just had some thinking to do."

Kris nodded, not saying a word. During the last months, she hadn't spoken more than necessary, if even at all. Kris looked away from Kelly, her face turning against the sun, staring out over the ocean. Kelly watched her. Her blue eyes turned lighter as the sun hit them, and they were sparkling beautifully in the light. The Kris' sparkle was not there, Kelly hadn't seen that in months, but the eyes looked stunning. All her features looked amazing in the light, and as she was sitting in her pajamas by the pool. It was about two pm but Kris hadn't bothered changing clothes yet.

Kelly's mind disappeared as she watched Kris, the beauty in front of her was breathtaking. Without even realize what was happening, Kelly walked up to Kris, gently but determined cupped her face in her still wet hand, leaned down and pressed her soft lips against Kris'.

The world froze, everything seemed to be standing still. The two of them couldn't hear anything – not the birds flying over their heads, the cars honking out on the road nor the waves in the ocean rolling up against the beach. Everything was quiet, and Kelly felt like she was floating.

Kris wasn't pulling away. Her eyes were closed and she could not make herself stop. She knew this was wrong, so did Kelly, but both of them needed affection, both of them needed the love at the moment and both of them just wanted to feel whole. Kris lifted her hand up and placed it in Kelly's hair, pulling her closer and kissing her harder. She was longing for love, she was longing for the closeness that she was missing so much from her husband. It didn't care who was giving it to her, she was grieving too much to be bothered who it was that was putting their tongue into her mouth.

Kelly knew just as well as Kris that this was wrong. Kris was hurt and voulnerable, and Kelly was taking advantage of the situation. She'd been wanting to do this for so long, almost ten years now, since she first met Kris. She had always wondered where they would've been if she had been able to stand up for herself at some point and tell Kris just how much she loved her, but she had been so scared of losing Kris completely, losing the friendship they possessed. She didn't want to risk that.

At the moment, she didn't have any control over herself. Her brain was screaming at her to stop, she had another woman that she loved dearly and Kris was not in love with her, she just wanted the warmth and affection. But Kelly's body was not cooperating, her tongue living its own life and her hands trailing over Kris' body, caressing her and finding their way inside the pajamas.

Kris wasn't pulling away. But at the sound of a deep southern voice behind Kelly, Kelly instantly did.

"WHAT THE FUCK?"

Kelly twirled around and was instantly met with Kamili's furious eyes, fire burning behind them as she stood with her hands of her hips, staring at the two of them. Before Kelly had anything to say, Kamili twirled on her heels and stomped off into the house.

Kelly didn't say anything to Kris, but looked over at her for a second. Kris was looking away, not wanting to meet her eyes, and tears burning, slowly beginning to well over and slowly run down her cheeks, one drop at the time.

Kelly didn't know what to say, and instead she squeezed Kris' hand before turning around and running barefoot into the house. She found Kamili in the living room, furiously pacing around the small glass table in between the couches. Upon seeing Kelly, she did a dead stop and stared at her, her eyes narrow and her brows furred.

"Do you realize what you're doing?" Kamili growled in a low and deep tone, her hands on her hips in a threatening position.

"Kamili, I-"

"You have someone waiting for you at home! Remember Aurore! Your girlfriend? One of my best friends? She loves you you know!"

"I know! But-"

"You're taking advantage, she just lost her husband!"

Kelly's eyes narrowed as she was standing on the other side of the couch, dressed in a bathing suit and the towel, water dripping down on the floor underneath her. She could see why Kamili was mad, but she had no right. It was none of her business.

"Look, I work with you, more accurantly - you work for me. You have no right to involve yourself into my personal life."

"Do you want to be a cheater, Kelly?"

Kelly gritted her teath as she stared Kamili dead in her eyes.

"Be damn careful about what you say Kamili."

"I don't care what you do, but if you cheat on Aurore, I will not work for you anymore. I can't tolerate cheaters."

"Threat don't work."

"It's not a threat. It's a warning."

Kelly stared at Kamili with a dead cold stare for a few moments before turning 180° and left the room. Kamili exhaled loudly and her shoulders slumpered, whereupon she sat down in the couch, rubbing her face. She had gone back to check on Kelly while the others stayed with Julie, and she had not expected to find this.

Kelly went into her room, slamming the door and lying down on the bed. The tears were burning once again and she buried her face into the pillow. Shit. Things wasn't supposed to go this way. This was all wrong. All wrong.

The door carefully opened and Kelly could hear someone limping up to her, sitting down in the bed and putting a hand on Kelly's back. Kris' facade of hiding her emotions were not gone, but seeing Kelly crying did make a small crack in the concrete wall. Kris gently rubbed Kelly's back as Kelly was crying, starting to mumble incoherant words. Kris could hear Kamili's name being mentioned several times and she had heard the two of them talking right before she got in, even though she hadn't heard what they were saying.

Kris narrowed her eyes as she got out of the bed, leaving Kelly alone in the room and closing the door behind her. She walked slowly out into the living room, holding onto stuff she walked by since her stick was somewhere else. She found Kamili sitting in the couch, staring into nothing with her chin resting in her hands. Kamili looked up as she heard someone approaching her and she seemed confused as she saw Kris standing in front of her, her otherwise so dead eyes steaming with anger.

"The hell did you say to her?" Kris spat out, getting straight to the point.

"What?"

"Look, I don't know what you two fought over but to make Kelly cry it must've been horrible. If this is about Kelly and me out there, that is none of your business."

"... She didn't tell you?" Kamili said, looking up at Kris, confused over seeing her actually show any emotions, and to hear her talking. She had almost forgot the sound of Kris' voice, not having heard it in months. She knew Kris had spoken a few words here and there, but they had been to Kelly or occassionally Jill, not to anyone else.

"She doesn't have to tell me anything. You EVER speak to her to upset her like that again, I will personally see to it that you pay."

Kamili was totally taken aback of this, not only was Kris actually speaking to her, but she was also fuming mad and aggressive. Kamili didn't really know what to say and ended up swallowing hard and nodding.

"Kelly has her faults, she's not perfect. But she is YOUR boss, and she is wiser than you, she is braver than you, and she's cheated death more than you. You _will_ respect her, and if you can't learn to do that, you're not right for this job."

"Kris, the thing is… You don't understand, she - she -"

"She loves me." Kris stated, like it was nothing out of the ordinary. Kamili looked up at her, not saying anything, and it was not like she actually had to say anything. Kris hadn't asked a question, she had said a statement.

"I know this, Kamili. Do you think I'm stupid?"

"I… Of course not. You just never seemed to have realized it but…"

"I know it since Tommy and I got married, I had my suspicious before but that day was the give away. The way you all behaved, how upset Kelly were… Tommy even told me he was worried about how Kelly was taking all of it, and I've been meaning to talk to her about it but when is it ever a good time to bring a subject like that up?"

"I… I don't know what to say."

"You don't have to say anything and this conversation is finished anyway. You can apologize to Kelly when she's stopped crying and you can drop this. It is between me and Kelly, and Kelly and Aurore. I know Aurore is your close friend but it is not your place to rat out your boss."

Kamili didn't say anything, instead she just nodded again. She knew Kris was right even though she felt like calling Aurore and telling her what had happened right away. As Kamili didn't have anything to say, Kris turned around and walked out of the house, sitting back down by the pool. She had some thinking to do and it didn't take her long before she once again had locked herself up into a shell.

* * *

About two hours later, Kamili knocked Kelly's bedroom door. Some murmuring could be heard from the inside and Kamili took that as an "okay" to come inside, and she did. Pulling the door open she carefully carried the tray with some lunch and a cup of coffee. Kelly was sitting on the edge of the bed, staring out of the window, from where she could see the ocean.

"I brought you something to eat." Kamili said. "And I'm sorry about everything earlier. It was not my place."

Kelly turned her head around and looked at Kamili, looking at the tray she took it from Kamili and put it on her nightstand.

"But you're right Kam, I know you are. I crossed the line, and I know I did. I will tell Aurore, but I want to be the one doing that."

"I won't interfere."

"Thank you."

"I'll leave you alone if you want to, I just wanted to ask you if we're supposed to do anything about Janet? Do you want me to make any phonecalls or go and do anything? Eleanor and Sandra said they'd call here the minute Julie wakes up as well, I went back to make sure you were alright."

"Why wouldn't I be?"

"You were quite upset upon leaving."

Kelly nodded, she didn't want to speak about it, because mostly, she was embarrassed. She had left her employers without a word, and left them crying. That was not the behavior of a boss and she felt horribly ashamed of her own actions. But done was done and she knew she couldn't change that, all she could do was trying to make it up to them.

"About Janet, I'll give Kona a call and see if we might be able to order some drugs via her, and hopefully we can talk our way around it to make sure we get Janet as our runner."

"I talked to Torres by the way, when you and Eleanor was out. They have found the alley that Sandra was talking about, they could see signs of a struggle and they also found a lot of black hair. It might belong to Janet, but he wasn't sure. Anyway, last I heard they were processing that scene to see if they could find anyting linking to Janet."

Kelly nodded as she took her tray with her and walked out to the living room, Kamili following her as the two of them sat down in the couches. Kelly grabbed onto the phone, dialed Kona's number and turned on the speaker phone.

It took a few tones before Kona's voice was heard in the other end.

"Kona massage."

"Hi Kona, it's Kelly and Kamili."

"Sistas! How you do?"

"We're both alright Kona, but the case seems to be slipping out of our hands a bit."

"Do I wanna know?" Kona asked, sighing loudly, slightly wondering what she had gotten herself into, what she was mixing herself with.

"Probably not." Kelly answered with a small grin. "I'll just say that Bianca Blake is dead, Julie is in the ER and Janet is missing. I saw Janet when I was going to the hospital and she appears to be one of the runners on the street, quite close to your neighborhood. Do you think you could help me set up a meeting with her?"

"Yo willing to buy some grass?"

"Yes, if it gives me a chance to see Janet then yes."

"I call and see what I do. I call yo back, sis."

And with that, Kona hung up on the other end. She had never really been a talker.


	16. Julie is going home

**I know this story is just filled with boring fillers, and I'm sorry about that, I'm just slightly uninspired to write and if it weren't for Ally I probably wouldn't do it. Is it just me, or is the people of being fewer and more uninterested? Has CA lost its charm? I hope not. Come on guys! I knoow you read!**

**

* * *

Chapter 15 - Julie is going home**

At the hospital, Eleanor and Sandra were still sitting by Julie's bedside. Hours had passed them by, and by every minute that passed without Julie waking up, Eleanor got more and more worried. Sandra saw how Eleanor was rubbing her hands, not letting her eyes wander away from Julie's pale figure for a second. Sandra reached over and gently put her hand on Eleanor's arm, but there was no reaction from the older lady. Her eyes were completely stuck on Julie.

"Eleanor? She will be alright." Sandra whispered.

"Why isn't she waking up? It's been hou-"

Eleanor stopped herself in the middle of the sentence as she saw how Julie's fingers begung moving underneath the cover and her eyelids begun to flutter. Sandra smiled and walked outside to find the doctor as Eleanor moved over and carefully sat down in the bed next to Julie's hip.

"Julie, Julie honey wake up for me."

As on a cue, Julie's eyes fluttered open, and she instantly looked around the room, then closing her eyes hard as a wave of dizziness washed over her. Eleanor observed her for a few seconds as Julie took a deep breath and then opened her eyes again, and tried to sit up.

"Woa, Julie, don't move." Eleanor said, gently but very sterny, as she pushed Julie back into laying position. Julie winced as she was pushed back, but she looked up at Eleanor with a grumpy look.

"I'm alright."

"I will let the doctor be the judge of that." Eleanor said with a soft tone. "He should be in any minute."

Julie looked around and her eyes darted around at the different machines and things around her, as if she realized for the first time that she was in a hospital. Instantly she grabbed the cover and tossed it off herself, and begun climbing out of bed again.

"I need to get out of here."

Eleanor frowned as she grabbed onto Julie and once again pushed her back into bed. Normally, Julie was a lot stronger than Eleanor, but at the moment she was way too weak to be able to fight back. Instead she slumpered in her bed and glared at Eleanor as she put the cover back over Julie's body.

"You're not going anywhere until you've been released."

The door opened and the doctor walked inside along with a nurse and Sandra, and he instantly walked up to the bed and met Eleanor's eyes.

"Miss Case, would you please wait outside while I look her over?"

"Absolutely doctor. Is everything alright?"

"I'm sure it is." The doctor smiled, hands on his hips as he waited for Eleanor to leave the room. Eleanor could feel the tension and while wondering what the hell was going on, she took her purse and walked outside along with Sandra.

Inside, the nurse looked Julie over quickly, handed the chart to the doctor and then left the room, leaving the doctor and Julie alone inside. The doctor helped Julie to get into sitting position by pushing her bed up, and then he sat down next to her. Not saying anything, he gently moved the covers away from Julie's arm, and exposed her wrists. The scars and small dots from all the drug injections were clearly visable on her pale skin. Julie didn't say anything as she brought her arms towards her and gently rubbed her wrists, looking the doctor straight into his green eyes.

"We found a great deal of drugs in your system, which you might not be so surprised to hear about."

Julie nodded. No deal to deny it.

"Have you told my friends?" Julie asked worried, but exhaled in relief as the doctor shook his head.

"No, you're old enough to take your own responsibility for both the drugs and informing your friends about it."

Julie didn't really know what to say, instead she just nodded out a quiet "Thank you."

The doctor gave her a look that Julie couldn't really translate before he looked over the chart.

"Well, your friends found you at the beach and brought you here. You have three fractured ribs which were putting a lot of pressure on your lungs. Your breathing was very laboured as you were brought in but we took you into surgery and stabilized it. There were also some internal bleeding that we took care of, and except from that you have a concussion and several facial fractures."

Julie nodded. "When can I get out?"

The doctor looked up at her with a raised eyebrow. "You just got out of surgery a few hours ago and-"

"When can I get out?"

"I would really prefer to keep you for a fe-"

"I want to go home. I don't want to be here, I feel fine and I need to get out. You can't keep me here against my will."

"It is against my better judgement to send you home at the moment."

"I don't care. I want to get out."

The doctor sighed before he rose to his feet and left the room without a word. Julie sighed loudly as well as she looked around in the room, seeing some cotton she took some and pressed it against the IV in the bend of her arm with her ring finger and pinky while she removed the IV out with her index finger and thumb. She had seen the nurses do it so many times, and she easily did it without spilling a drop of blood. She pressed the cotton against the small wound for a minute before throwing the needle and cotton in the trashcan, then she swung her feet over the edge of the bed and sat up. Her ribs were protesting painfully as she did, and her head was spinning to the point where she thought she would pass out, but she swallowed hard and put focus on what she was doing. Raising to her feet she looked under the bed and found a bag of clothes. Leaning down she gasped in pain and put her hand against her ribcage, gritting her teeth due to the pain that bending down had caused her.

Once again taking a deep breath she got a hold of the bag and pulled it up into her bed, opening it to find her own clothes. They were covered in blood spatter and still soaked, but Julie didn't bother as she pulled off her hospital gown and pulled the old clothes on, throwing the bag and the gown under the bed. She straightened her back and sat down on the bed as she tried to put her shoes on, but as she weren't able to due to the massive amount of pain, she took them in her hand and walked out of the room, to instantly meet Eleanor and Sandra's shocked stare.

"J-Julie?" Eleanor stuttered, very surprised to see Julie up and out. She and Sandra immediately rose to their feet and Eleanor slipped and arm around Julie's waist.

"I'm fine, let's go."

"Did he release you?" Sandra asked with a raised eyebrow, her hands stuffed in her pockets.

Julie rolled her eyes and begun walked down the hallway. Sandra and Eleanor shared a worried but yet confused glare as they followed Julie, Eleanor trying to stop her but Julie was determined and her mind was set. She was leaving the hospital.

Julie's doctor was standing there talking to a nurse as they arrived to the admit desk. They looked up at the trio as they came up to the desk, and the doctor didn't say anything as he handed Julie the papers he had gone to get. Julie gave him a smile which he didn't return as she signed her release papers and handed them back.

"Try to take it carefully and if you experience too much discomfort or starts feeling bad, I want you back in here right away." The doctor said.

Julie rolled her eyes as she turned around and begun walking out of the hospital.

"We'll make sure she'll get back in here if she gets worse." Eleanor said to the doctor before turning around to Julie, just before Sandra stopped them.

"Wait, let me get you a wheelchair." Sandra said, making Julie and Eleanor both stop in the movement. Sandra hurried away around the corner and returned just a minute later, pushing a wheelchair in front of here. Julie and Eleanor were nowhere to be seen though and Sandra sighed loudly. Had she gone out anyway?

Leaving the wheelchair Sandra walked out to the parking lot to find Julie and Eleanor sitting in a yellow cab waiting for her. Sandra rolled her eyes as she opened the door to the back seat and got in next to the other two. Julie looked over at her when she got in and buckled up.

"What took you so long?"

* * *

After arguing for a while, the cabdriver had dropped Julie off at Julie's apartment as Eleanor and Sandra continued to the old office place. Julie had very clearly stated that she wanted to be alone, while Eleanor had strictly stated her feelings about that. Julie had eventually won, but by letting Eleanor drop by later that evening to make sure everything was alright. Sandra had suggested that both of them came to the old office but Julie had said she'd prefer dealing with that in the morning. She needed some time to think.

And there were no point in arguing.

Sandra and Eleanor stepped in through the doors of the beautiful house and found Kelly, Kris and Kamili sitting in the couches. Kamili was in the phone, Kris staring into the wall and Kelly reading through one of the case files.

"Kelly?"

Kelly's head jerked up as she heard her name being mentioned, then relaxed as she saw the familiar faces. She put the file down for a minute as she looked up at her two friends.

"How's Julie?" Kelly immediately asked, slightly surprised to see the other two.

"She's been released."

This made Kamili stop her conversation in the phone and it made Kelly's jaw drop.

"Are you serious." Kelly asked, stunned.

"Morgan hang on, I gotta hear this." Kamili said in the phone before turning to Eleanor who had spoken. "She got released?"

"Well, she more or less released herself. She woke up, changed her clothes and walked out. The doctor really didn't have much say." Sandra said, shrugging her shoulders.

"Where is she now?" Kelly asked with a raised eyebrow.

"At her apartment. She refused to let anyone of us stay with her but I'll go and check on her in a bit."

Kelly shook her head. She wasn't even surprised.

* * *

In the same time, in another part of town, Julie was sitting by the table in her kitchen. She hadn't bothered changing her clothes even though she was freezing cold in them. So many thoughts were going through her mind. Everything that had happened. Everything that could've been. Everything that was yet to happen.

Her life had changed so much the last time. She had been a wreck when she started at the Townsend Agency so many years ago, then she had rebuilt herself, her confidence, her personality, her life. Leaving the agency and going back to modelling, she had quickly messed everything up again. She didn't find the time to work out, she didn't find the time to eat, and neither did she ever find the time to sleep. She travelled all over the world between different jobs, and always having to look stunning – and awake – she had just not been able to deal with it.

Once again she had taken the chicken way out, the easy way and the weak way. She had turned to drugs, and quickly became an addict. Again. Like she had been before she met Harry, which seemed like another lifetime ago. Harry had taken her away from all of it, but without anyway to lean on after the agency, she had quickly lost her balance.

And here she was. Sitting in and old and cracky chair by her gray kitchen table in a rundown kitchen which she was dreading the others to see. It was so old. It was so rundown. The paint was coming off the walls, her stove didn't work and her fridge was empty except some beer and butter which had begun changing color. The lampshade was gone and insted the light bulb was hanging all naked in the cord from the roof. She hated this place. She couldn't afford anything else. She was broke, all money she got was used on drugs.

Julie sighed. She was a failure. Her clothes were wet, torn and covered in blood, her body was aching in all horrible ways, her head was spinning and just wanting a way out, she leaned down over the little white line on the kitchen table and snorted up the cocaine. She hardly noticed the intoxiaction that the drugs brought her, but she soon relaxed as contentment and the feeling of well-being washed over her.


	17. Kelly goes for a pizza and drugs

**Another short chapter. Things will heat up soon, I promise. **

**

* * *

Chapter 16 - Kelly goes for a pizza and drugs.**

"No come here. We meet you. Same place? I send friend, brunette woman. She find you."

Kelly was leaning her back against the wall and her arms crossed over her chest as she heard Kona finish the phonecall. She smiled sligtly to herself, it was way too easy to order drugs nowadays. Kona was grinning as she turned her body around in the chair, looking at the angel in the brown suit and hat behind her.

"In an hour sista. Two blocks from here down the road there's a hole in wall called Max's. Alley behind it, runner be there."

"Thanks Kona. Let's hope it's Janet who gets to do the running."

"Me sure, other runner usually doing it was shot the other day. Right on street, mid day! Hole in forehead pang!" Kona said with a small chuckle.

Kelly rolled her eyes and shook her head slightly. Kona was taking this way to easy, she wasn't all that bothered that some young kid had been shot dead in the middle of the day. She was too used to it Kelly guessed.

"Oh well. How much will I have to pay for it?"

"They want 60."

Kelly nodded and then let her arms fall to her sides as she walked around Kona's small table, took her purse and went to leave.

"Phone call 1 dollar."

Kelly turned around and looked at her, seeing Kona's face lit up in a bright grin, pointing to the wall. Kelly saw the sign saying "Borrow phone, 1 dollar." Kelly rolled her eyes as she tossed Kona a five dollar bill which Kona put in the pocket on her chest.

"Got any change on that?" Kelly asked with a raised eyebrow, and was met with one of Kona's even brighter smiles, showing off her her teeth that apparently hadn't seen a dentist in many many years.

"No can do. Thank you sista. Good luck!"

Kelly gave her a gleaming white smile and left the massage parlor rolling her eyes. She couldn't help but to love Kona, she was a very… special woman.

Walking out the door Kelly took her car and walked down the blocks until reaching the small resturant, Max's, which showed to be a pizza place. Deciding she could just as well wait there, she walked inside and ordered a pizza. The place was almost empty except for a few locals hanging by the bar inside, and some smaller kids looking at the man working the pizza dough.

She sat down at one of the tables in the corner with a bottle of coke and sipped it in the same time as three men walked into through the doors, ordering some pizza as well they took a seat a few tables away from Kelly's and drank their beer. Kelly couldn't pinpoint what it was, but there was something about these men that stole her attention. They were all dressed casually in T-shirts and jeans, their hair washed but not combed and all three of them had a few days old beard growing.

"I can't believe he wants us to go through with it." One of the men said to the other two. "He's out of his mind."

"He lost it." Another man agreed. "Killing all those people, how can it be worth it? We already have three kidnapped and he killed that nosy reporter."

"She was one of his middle hands, she sold a lot of him, but I suppose she was, well, selling him out."

"Do you think she would've gone to the papers?"

"We're talking about Blake. Of course she would've. Wherever there was money to find, she was always there."

If Kelly hadn't been listening in on their conversation before, she sure was now. They were most certainly talking about Bianca. And three kidnapped? Must be the angels. Looking at the old tv in the corner of the room, she pretended not to pay any attention to the three men as she listened carefully to their conversation.

"Do you think he wants us to get rid of all of them?"

"I'm sure he do, but he should've asked for it by now. I feel like there's something more to it, why not kill them right away if that was the final goal? He's up to something, I can feel it, and I also have a feeling about who it will be that are gonna have to do it."

"Yeah." One of the men let out a deep sigh. "Us."

"And when things are going down, it will be us going in jail. Not him. Because he won't get his hands dirty."

"It's unfair, but to be fair bro, you knew about this all along. If you had been all bothered with it in the first place, you shouldn't have accepted."

"Yeah I know. And that's what's bugging me. Tolya is just-"

The man let out a small whimper as someone either kicked him under the table or slapped him arm. Kelly's eyes were fixated on the tv so she couldn't make out what had happened, but she could tell the man had been stopped in the middle of the sentence.

"Don't say his name out loud. Especially not here. The walls have ears and you know it. Do you want to get your hand chopped off?"

Kelly glanced over towards the men. One of them was glaring angrily at another, who was rubbing his hands together. The third man was looking at Kelly with a raised eyebrow. As if he was trying to connect her to a name, connect her to someone he knew but couldn't decide where he knew her from. Kelly immediately tore her eyes away from them and looked up at the tv again in the same time as her pizza arrived.

"Look, let's just get it done and over with. We'll go to the brick tonight and do it. Dump the bodies from the cliffs. Take our money and leave the state."

"Sounds good. 11?"

"Perfect. Oh, here's the pizza."

Kelly glanced over again as she saw the guys getting their pizzas delivered to the table. They were going to kill the angels, at 11 tonight at a place that they called "the brick." Now Kelly only needed to figure out what and were the brick was and everything might just be over by tonight. Listening in she wondered if they guys were going to tell her more, but they had changed subject and went on talking about some football game instead.

* * *

After finishing her pizza, drinking her bottle of coke and watching some pointless tv-show for another 45 minutes, she left the restaurant and went out into the alley behind it. Leaning against the wall she grabbed onto her hat with her indexfinger and thumb and corrected its position, before fishing up her package of smokes from her purse. She lit it and then put one arm around her stomach as the elbow of the other arm, holding the smoke, leaned against that arm.

Kelly waited. The runner should be arriving soon and she prayed that it would be Janet. It had to be Janet. She needed to make sure that she was unhurt and to let her knew they were helping her. Kelly was sure Janet could handle the situation, she was a strong person and it would take a lot to make her tear down. Kelly had seen it happen though and she hoped they weren't too rough on her.

As Kelly was standing there thinking with the cancer stick occasionally going to her lips, a person was emerging from the shadows. Dressed in torn and messy clothes – baggy jeans and a worn out t-shirt, the person was hurrying up the pace as Kelly came into view. Kelly could hear the footsteps and she looked up at the person approaching her. First she didn't recognize her, but as she came out of the the shadows and the light hit her face, Kelly could see her angel.

Janet's face broke out into a smile of relief as she saw Kelly and they shared a quick hug before Kelly cupped her face to take a look at it. Janet had a black eye and a broken lip, and some bruises covering her left cheekbone. Her hair was cut shorter, just reaching down to her ears.

"Are you alright?" Kelly asked carefully, and Janet nodded as Kelly let her face go.

"I'm alright. I didn't expect to see you here."

"I saw you on the street earlier and decided to try and get in contact with you. It worked, obviously. Tell me that happened."

"They attacked me and Sandra, how is she?"

"She's safe and sound. Worried about you, so are we all."

Janet exhaled in relief. Last she had seen of Sandra was her bleeding in the alley.

"They got me, I tried to fight them off but I was unable to. Can I have one of those?"

Kelly's face registered confusion at first, but then realized what Janet wanted, and offered her a cigarette and the lighter. Janet lit it and inhaled deeply, letting the cigarette relax her senses.

"They gave me an option. They needed a new runner. So either I do this shit work or they'd kill me. I suppose I took the easy way out."

"Looking at your face, it doesn't look all that easily."

"Don't worry about it, I can handle it. I just want to get out. Any plans?"

"Do you know what the brick is?"

"Yeah, it's a building down at Merchant street. The red brick building at the west end of it. Why?"

"There were some guys talking earlier about killing the three kidnapped girls, and they are meeting at the brick tonight to do it."

"You think that is the angels?"

"I'm sure it is. They were talking about Bianca and how they…"

"I know she's dead." Janet said, swallowing hard. "I was there. I saw it, but there was nothing I could do to prevent it. If I try anything they'll…"

Kelly furred her eyebrows in confusion. "Do what Janet?"

Janet sighed and reached down and lifted her left pant leg. There was a small black box attached to her leg, a little light blinking on the top of it.

"What is that?" Kelly asked, even thought she already had a pretty good idea of what it was.

"It's a bomb. There's three guys who has the trigger. They are always close and if I try anything they will blow me to pieces. Otherwise I would've left here and returned in a second."

Kelly nodded. Things had just gone a little bit more tricky. Not wanting to worry Janet she smiled and put her hand on her shoulder.

"Don't worry, we'll solve everything. Perhaps we will even have it sorted by the morning. I'll take the others and get to the brick tonight. If you can, try to get there, otherwise I'll find you later. Don't risk anything, just hold on and we'll get out of this together."

"We will." Janet smiled, sticking her hand in her pocket and pulling up a small package.

Kelly grinned as she took it from Janet and handed her the money. Janet gave Kelly another quick hug before she put the money in her pocket, dropped her smoke to the ground and put it out with her foot. She pressed her hands into her pockets and took off in the same direction from where she had arrived.

Kelly was left leaning against the wall, holding a small package, its content being the reason to why all of this was happening. But maybe, just maybe, it would all be over by tonight. She had a location and a time, they just needed to bust the bad guys and get the angels safely home.

Kelly had to laugh at herself. She had been in this business long enough to know that they would face a lot, a lot, of trouble tonight. She just hoped they would all get out of it alive and unhurt, but she knew the odds were not on their side.


	18. Angels vs Mobsters

_**Talk about zero motivation. **_

**

* * *

Chapter 17 - Angels vs mobsters. **

"We're going in." Kelly said in a tense, dark voice as she cocked her gun and pushed the front door to the building open.

Kam's voice was heard in Kelly's headphones. "The Kam is entering the building."

Kelly couldn't help but to smile to herself. Kamili was entering from the rooftop, which had been her own idea. She would come in through the fire exit on the top floor, while Kelly came through the front door and Sandra from the back door. Kelly hadn't really been wanting Sandra and Kamili to go with her, considering their recent injuries, but she knew she couldn't do it by herself – and Julie was in no shape of helping out. Torres and his people were all waiting outside, they were all wearing microphones and headphones so they were able to communicate with each other.

"I'm in." Sandra's voice cracked through the small earpiece in Kelly's right ear. The older and more experienced angel walked in as well, her gun in front of her, immediately aiming at all different directions looking for moving people, anyone who could possibly be a threat against her or anyone else. She was looking for targets. Her finger was on the trigger, her senses were tensed and every fiber in her body knew what to expect, she was prepared of what was to come. She had done this so many times before, and even if she perhaps wouldn't say it out loud, she couldn't help but to love stake outs and she felt at her best when she knew she was allowed to bring people down to the ground with just a simple snap with the finger. That was all it took. That was all she needed.

Two guards appeared in front of her almost right away, their startled faces twirling around to look at Kelly. Their hands went to their waistbands where their guns were located, but Kelly never gave them a chance to pull them up before two shots pierced the silence, followed by the thumps of two bodies falling hard onto the floor.

"Two down." Kelly said proudly, knowing the others could hear her. Another shot rang out, whereupon Sandra's voice was heard, another man down. So far so good. Kelly and Sandra searched through the bottom floor quickly, room after room, without meeting any more people, and they meet up by the stone stair leading up to the next floor. Kelly walking first, Sandra behind her looking down to make sure no one shot them in their backs, they made their way upstairs, one step at the time.

At the top of a stair was a man standing, his back against the railing, and to Kelly and Sandra's luck, he had headphones in his ears and a radio in his hand, not realizing to people were sneaking up behind him. Kelly felt like laughing, this man couldn't be serious. He was so into whatever it was that he was listening to that he hadn't even heard the three shots from firearm that had echoed through the house not long ago.

Or perhaps the sound of gunshots were just so common in this building and in this neighborhood that he hadn't even been bothered to turn around? Kelly didn't know, neither did she care. The luck was on their side, and for once, it seemed to be good luck. Taking the opportunity, Kelly put her gun in her waistline for a second, grabbed the man roughly by getting a grip onto the collar of his jacket, and forcefully threw him with ease over the railing. The man let out a gulp of shock as he went down, but never did have time to say or yell anything before he landed face first straight into the stone railing of the stair and then continuing down to land hard onto wooden furniture. Kelly and Sandra observed him for a second, but upon realizing he wasn't going anywhere, they reported to Torres outside and kept on going down the corridor.

Kelly pulled up the first door to the right, and her gun immediately went up quickly in front of her face, she was ready to shoot. She stopped herself before her finger reached the trigger though, realizing who was actually in front of her. Three girls, three familiar faces – three angels. They were sitting in three chairs, hands tied behind them and their ankles tied against the legs of the chairs, and rags in their mouths. But they seemed unharmed, and Kelly could see the relief in their eyes as she walked inside.

"Sandra, release them and take them outside." Kelly said, letting Sandra sneak into the room next to her, giving her a glance she watched how Sandra quickly begun untying them while Kelly guarded the door to make sure no one would come and interrupt them.

Before Kelly knew it, the four angels were on their way out. They were wobbly on their legs, obviously dehydrated, sore and weak, but they were alive and Kelly was sure that a few days rest and they would feel a lot better. Kelly let Torres know that they were coming before she closed the door to the room and kept walking down the hallway. There had to be more people around, and she was wishing to find them. Most of all, she wanted to find the top man, but even if she didn't find him here, she was at least happy that three angels were safe. Three out of four. Now where was Janet?

Opening and closing doors quietly, Kelly got to the last room of the hallway, wondering why she hadn't found a single person as she walked down. Opening the last door, she felt her heart drop at the scene that was playing out in front of her.

Janet was up on a table, her hands tied behind her back and the bombs still attached to her leg. Around her neck was a noose, the thick rope hanging from a wire in the roof, but at the moment resting on Janet's shoulders, not choking her to death… yet. Two men were on each side of her, holding guns aimed towards her, and as Kelly stepped in, she could feel a barrel being pressed against her temple. Kelly sighed loudly in annoyance, everything had been too easy and know she knew why. She knew where everyone was gathered and yes, they were in trouble. She did still have joker to play, but where the hell was that black woman hiding?

"Miss Garrett, I'm glad you could join us. What took you so long?"

Kelly looked over at the desk where the voice had come from. Behind a big brown desk, a man was sitting. He had a cigarr in his hand, looking up at Kelly with old, grayish eyes, surrounded by black, dark circles. His face was pale, gray but still burnt by the strong Hawaiian sun, and as he talked he showed up teeth which had turned yellow from the many years of smoking and strong coffee. Kelly knew, from the instant she saw him, that this was the man in charge. She had met enough tough guys in her life to know which ones were the really bad guys.

"I'm sorry if I'm late." Kelly said, a charming smile on her lips. "I must've missed the invitation with the exact starting time."

"As you see, your friend here and I have already started our little game."

Kelly looked up at Janet and met her eyes. She was expecting to see fear in the black eyes, but she couldn't see any glimpse of that emotion. All she could see was anger and the oh-so-typical Janet determination. Kelly felt like smiling with pride. Janet was very rarely afraid. No, she was mad, mad as a bull. She wasn't all too fond of being tied up and standing on the edge of life.

Ideas were running around in Kelly's mind as she was trying to make the best of them. She needed to figure out the situation, figure out what their chances were and what cards to play. Looking around without moving her head, she could see the trigger that could make Janet go boom, laying in front of the old man on the desk. He smiled when he realized that Kelly had seen it, and while she was still looking at it, he grabbed onto it and started fingering at it. Kelly's eyes followed it until she me this eyes again.

"Let me introduce myself. Me is Tolya. I'm Russian so you can excuse my English. I come here to, you know, make business. You are trying to stop me, and I don't like. So I stop you. You try anything, your friend go boom."

"Why did you kidnap the angels? You probably know by now that they are safe, out of the house."

"I kidnap them to get bigger fish."

Kelly thought about it for a second, before her eyes narrowed in frustration.

"You kidnapped them to get to me?"

"You're famous. Angels not make much trouble. You on other hand… is dangerous. I know your, eum, how do you say… Reputation? Yes, that be the word. I know your reputation. You stop a business within the blink of an eye. I no want you stop me."

Kelly wouldn't have been able to stop the smile even if she had tried. She could tell that this guy was scared of her, and that suddenly made everything much easier.

And the fact at the following second, her joker card came flying through the roof made everything ridiculously simple. That was just the distraction she needed to get the upper hand. Kamili had jumped down through the ventilation hole in the roof and landed flat down ontop of the man holding a gun towards Kelly's head. He smashed down hard onto the ground and his gun fell out of his hands. Kelly picked it up, along with her other gun she was now holding a gun in each hand, and that made her even more deadly than she was before. Four shots later, all men in the room were laying dead or on good way to the other side, except Tolya who was sitting shocked in his stool. Everything had played out so fast that he didn't have any time to react, but as things calmed down he smiled brightly.

"I knew you were deadly."

Kelly smiled, one of her most wicked smiles that every person who has any love for his life should fear. Tolya was smiling just a wicked though, and time seemed to stand still as everyone was waiting for the next move. Kamili had jumped up onto her feet and was now holding her gun in front of her, looking at Tolya just like Kelly were. Tolya put the trigger to the bomb away on the desk in front of him, he knew he was most likely a dead man, but he had other plans in mind. And with the snap of his hand, he pressed a button and the table underneath Janet's feet disappeared down into a hole in the floor. Janet let out a yelp before the rope snapped up around her neck, immediately turning horribly tight and stopping her from making any other type of sounds.

Kelly wasn't late on reacting though, she looked over at Kamili who nodded, put her gun away as if she'd surrendered. The moment later, Kelly aimed for less than a second and fired one of the guns, shooting the rope above Janet's head. Janet immediately fell through air, but was stopped before disappearing down the hole from Kamili, who threw herself forward, landed on her stomach and managed to grab onto Janet underneath her armpits. She quickly pulled her up onto the floor, and quickly pulled the noose of her neck. Janet was couching violently as Kamili untied her hands.

The following second, both their heads whipped around as another gunshot was heard, immediately followed by a second. Then silence followed, the only thing that was heard was Janet still coughing and gagging while tears were running down her red face. Kamili was the first to move after the general shock had faded. Janet tried to get to her feet, stumbled, and Kamili put a hand on her shoulder.

"Stay down."

She then jumped up and hurried to Kelly's side, the two guns laying next to her on the floor as she was holding onto her shoulder. As Kamili reached her, she grabbed onto Kelly firmly and pushed her backwards, down into a chair. She talked out loud to Torres, telling him to send in paramedics and the bomb squad as she tried to pry Kelly's strong hand away to get a look at the gun shot wound.

"It's not bad Kamili." Kelly said, her voice just above a whisper. "I'm okay, really, don't worry."

"Kelly, sit still, let the paramedics decide if it's bad or not."

Kelly rolled her eyes and looked up at Kamili with gentle, caring eyes. Sure, her shoulder was hurting as hell, but she was sure it was just a flesh wound. The guy sitting 10 feet ahead of her, leaning back in his desk chair, with a bullet hole through his forehead… His wound was a bit more severe.

"What happened Kelly? I didn't see you guys fire."

"He shot first, when I kept my attention on you and Janet. Then I fired. How is Janet?"

"She's alright, don't worry."

Everyone sat still for a few moments, taking a breath and looking over each other. Janet had calmed down, her coughing had subsided and her pulse was well on its back to normal. Kamili was standing next to Kelly, pressing a hand towards the wound to try and stop the streaming blood, while Kelly was sitting and trying to get the pain back into her head and focus on something else. Paramedics soon entered the room, their faces in stunned surprise as they saw the amount of dead people in the room, before they begun to do their job. Immediately taking over Kelly from Kamili they put on a pressure bandage, got her laying down on a gurney, inserted an IV and gave her oxygen. Kelly rolled her eyes at them, but was too weak to actually protest.

Another paramedic was looking Janet over, but Janet was pushing him away and telling him that she was fine. The bombsquad took over from the medic and within a few moments, they had managed to disarm and remove the bomb around her leg.

Before they knew it, Kelly and Kamili were in an ambulance, driving off, while Sandra and Eleanor who had been waiting outside and Janet followed the ambulance in Torres police car, with Torres himself behind the wheel.

"I'm so glad that this is finally over." Sandra sighed, leaning back into the car seat as she took Janet's hand in hers.

"It is Sandra. Let's just hope Kelly's wound was as simple as she said, and we can all go back to the beach in no time."

Sandra smiled at her friend as she lifted her hand and pulled her fingers through Janet's short hair, giggling. "We need to do something about this."


	19. Kris is breathing

**Chapter 18. - Kris is breathing.**

"No, don't worry, Kelly is alright. She's still in the ER but should be out any minute, the doctor said she didn't need surgery, it's just a flesh wound. They will keep her over night though just to keep an eye on her. Yeah. We'll be back home shortly. Yep. Talk to you later."

Sandra hung up the phone and ended the phone call with Julie who had been on the other end. They had been at the hospital for just a few hours, and the doctor had been out not too long ago and updated them, something they really needed. Kamili had told them that Kelly suddenly lost consciousness in the ambulance, but her pulse and breathing had remained steady. The doctor had told them it was from the loss of blood, and she was as alright as could be in her situation.

Janet had been checked over as well when Sandra noticed the bad rope burn around her throat and the fact that she was still coughing. Janet had gotten some ointment to put on the burn, and quickly arrived back to the waiting room, much to the others joy. Now she was sitting in the couch along with Kamili, Eleanor and Sandra. Torres had went back to the house after been updated by the doctor and was at the moment busy cleaning up dead bodies.

The three Hawaiian Angels - Ia, Malu and Aine – had been checked over as well, and were also staying the night at the hospital just for observation, to make sure they got fluids and food into them. They all shared a room and Eleanor had been in with them for some time before they all begun to drift off to an exhausted sleep. Eleanor had left them to rest and walked back to the couches where the other angels were sitting, waiting for their leader to let them know everything was alright.

* * *

Sandra, Janet, Kamili and Eleanor all rose when Kelly's doctor approached them about two hours later, holding a chart on one arm and the other hand resting in his pocket.

"Miss Garrett is out of the emergency ward and has been taken to a private room upstairs. She's been asking for you all, so if you come with me please?"

The others weren't slow on following as the doctor led the way upstairs, opened the door to Kelly's room and let them all inside. The immediately gathered up around Kelly's bed where Kelly was supposingly sleeping, her eyes closed, her left arm in a sling. Kamili sat down next to Kelly's side and took her hand. Kelly's eyes slowly opened, blinked a few times before a smile spread across her face.

"Hey. How are you feeling?" Kamili asked gently, while stroking Kelly's hand with her thumb.

"Tired, a bit sore." Kelly said quietly. "Are you all okay?"

"Everyone is alright Kelly, the other angels are as well. They are being kept for observation over the night, but everyone is alright."

Kelly looked relieved as she turned her head and looked up at Janet, her eyebrows rising in question.

"I'm fine Kelly. A bit sore but I'm alright." Janet said, her voice hoarse after the rope putting preassure on her neck and vocal cords, but she was just happy to be alive. A soar throat wouldn't kill her.

"Good, that makes me glad. Maybe we can go home and relax soon, I do think we came here to have a vacation." Kelly said with a smile, which was quickly followed by a yawn. It was getting late and even though everyone had only been in Kelly's room for a minute or so, they knew they should leave her to rest and they should get home and get some rest as well. They had just wanted to go in there and make sure Kelly was alright with their own eyes, and they had gotten that proven now.

Sharing their good nights, they all left Kelly to sleep and walked out to head home. It had been a long day.

* * *

As Kamili, Janet and Sandra arrived back to the house, all the lights were out and the house resting in silence. Walking in they remained quiet, guessing that Kris was fast asleep since evening had arrived. None of the three angels were too tired though, they all felt like having something to drink and hang with each other for a while, happy that everyone was back together, back where they belong and all of them safe.

Sandra popped open a bottle of white wine while Kamili and Janet walked into the living room, only to find a person sitting in the couch in the darkness. First their senses tensed, telling them to watch for the next move, but realizing it was Kris sitting there they immediately relaxed.

"How's Kelly?" Kris asked quietly, as Kamili turned on the lights.

"She's alright, we can pick her up tomorrow." Janet said calmly, sitting down next to Kris in the couch. Kris gave them a small nod in relief. Julie had called her, and thinking it might be Kelly, she had picked it up. She hadn't left the couch since that phone call, neither had she bothered turning on the lights. Now she felt better, and decided that she could go to sleep. Rising to her feet she said good night to the others, and walked out of the room, into her bedroom, and laid down.

Sandra, Kamili and Janet sat in silence for a while after Sandra had arrived with the three glasses. They were all wishing for Kris to start living again, wondering for how long she would be like this. They missed the fun and bubbly woman who usually crashed their couch in the office, showed up here and there and was in general just a big personality of joy. She made everyone happy by just being there, and they all hoped she would be able to move on soon.

Sandra was the first one to speak up.

"What a day."

"You can say that again." Kamili agreed, raising her glass.

"You know what? I do agree. Today has been eventful." Janet said with a chuckle. "All in a day's work?"

"And I wanted a vacation." Kamili smiled. "I guess angels never have vacations."

"Sure they do, and sure we do. Now I'm going to refuse to leave the beach for the rest of our time here and just enjoy the sun. No more work, all play." Sandra smiled, closing her eyes as she remembered the first days in Hawaii, the warmth of the sun and the smell of the ocean.

"Sounds very good to me." Kamili agreed, whereupon Janet nodded. "Although… not to be a kill joy or anything… But didn't Eleanor talk about illegal fishing as well when she first told us about the case? Did Tolya have control over that as well or was he just into drugs? And was it really Bianca who was the mole or was it someone else? I have so many unanswered questions and they are driving me mad."

"I don't care about unanswered questions. To me, this case is over. We brought down a big Russian mobster and we should be pleased with our work." Sandra smiled.

"I feel like we were mostly in the way during this case." Kamili laughed. "Kelly did most of it. Damn superwoman."

The angels shared a laugh and toasted in Kelly's honor.

* * *

The following day, Kamili drove and picked up Kelly from the hospital, while the others stayed at the house. Janet, Sandra, Julie and Kris were down at the beach, preparing a barbeque for everyone when they got back. Eleanor arrived first with the three Hawaiian angels who looked a whole lot better than the day before. Amazing what a good night's sleep can do. Janet handed them hamburgers in the same time as Kamili and Kelly arrived, Kelly with her arm in a sling.

The reunion was a happy one, different drinks were served along with the food, everything from mai-tai to just ordinary pineapple juice for the ones on medication or painkillers. They were all sitting on blankets in the sand, watching the waves roll up towards them, and enjoying the warming rays of the sun. They couldn't wish for much more at the moment, the mood was on top as they could all relax after another case well done. It's not every day you manage to stop a major drug dealing business and bring down a Russian mobster.

Kelly was the only one not right on the blanket. Instead she was sitting in a small beach chair to make sure she had some back support to lean against, and she had a pillow behind her back. Kris was in front of her, her back leaning against Kelly's legs, her head resting on Kelly's knees and her eyes closed. It was a beautiful day, and as the sun began to set several hours later, Sandra, Kamili and Janet all switched into bikinis and ran out into the water. It was warm, but still chilling compared to the hot air, and the three girls turned into kids again as they dove, splashing water on each other and jumping around. The others on the beach watched them happily without any intentions on going into the water. Playing in the surf was for the kids, or well, for the muppets, to do.

"So here is where you're all hiding."

A familiar voice behind them made them all turn around, whereupon Kelly, Kris, Eleanor and Julie's faces all registered shocked surprised. That was a voice Kelly hadn't heard in a long time, not since Tommy's funeral to be exact. It was a voice that was very dear to her, to them all, it was the voice of family. Turning around, the four mentioned immediately stood up, and greeted the man with open arms. Bosley hugged the three older angels, being careful with Kelly as he saw her arm in a sling. Putting her at arms length he looked worried into her eyes.

"Don't worry Bos, I'm alright. I just need to wear this for a day or so." Kelly smiled.

"I'm glad to hear that angel." Bosley said, leaning forward to give Kelly a peck on the cheek. Giving Eleanor a hug as well, and being introduced by Eleanor to the three Hawaiian Angels, he then backed up and put his arm around a woman who was standing a few feet behind him. Kelly and Kris recognized her, while the others didn't show any signs of recognition.

"Angels, you knew her as Martha Milton, and Martha Harriman. From a few weeks back, let me introduce you to Martha Bosley, my wife."

Kelly could feel her eyes sparkle by the sound of the good news, and looking over at Kris she could see very mixed emotions. There were happiness in there, happiness for Bosley and his new bride, but there was also so much sorrow. Remembering her own husband, remembering being married, it was so hard, it was just so hard. Kris could feel the tears burning again deep underneath the surface, and quickly excusing herself she hurried off down along the shoreline of the beach. She just needed a moment.

Bosley understood. He knew about Tommy, of course he did. He had flown all the way from Los Angeles to be at Kris' side during the funeral and he had been devestated to hear the news about Tommy's death from Kelly in the phone. Tommy had been a great guy, he was a sweetheart without a single evil bone in his body, and most of all, he loved Kris with every bit of his heart. And Kris loved him. Seeing her so completely broken had hurt Bosley more than he ever thought was possible. He understood now that she needed a minute. It was alright.

"How is she Kelly?"

"She's… alright I guess. Hasn't changed much since last time you saw her. I thought a change of scenery could help her get over Tommy but it doesn't seemed to have made any difference."

Bosley gently put a hand on Kelly's arm, that was not in the sling of course, and smiled to her.

"She'll come along soon Kelly. I'm sure she will. Just keep patient and she will one day just turn around and everything will be okay again. She needs time, just let her take it."

"She's losing everything if she doesn't get on with her life Bosley. Her friends, her kids… Just because of Tommy, it doesn't make sense to me."

"Kelly. Think of it the other way around. Just how much time would you have needed if Kris had been the one found dead?"

Kelly looked Bosley deeply into his eyes for a few moments before she looked away, turning her head and looking over her shoulder, where she could watch Kris' footprints in the sand, disappearing around the shoulder of the surf. At the far end of it, still in sight but just barely, was Kris sitting on her knees just by the edge of the water, her face in her hands and her upper body leaning forward. Kelly knew Kris was crying.

* * *

Kris was crying, and she was relieved that the others let her be. She didn't want them at the moment, she needed some time along, some time alone with her sorrows and grieve. She missed her husband. She missed him so much and she couldn't understand how he could just be gone. She couldn't understand how she would be able to just move on, she felt like she was missing a part of herself, a part she needed to find but she had no idea where to look.

Kris wasn't sure how long she sat at the same spot. Could've been minutes, could've been an hour. But she finally looked up, facing out over the ocean. There were some boats nearby, but nothing that caught Kris' attention. She wasn't bothered. She was going to do something she hadn't felt like doing in a really long time. She knew Kelly would have a go at her afterwards, but she couldn't really care at the moment. She wanted to swim. She wanted to feel the complete weightlessness, the complete freedom that swimming brought to her.

And before she knew it, she was wading out into the water. The water was cool against her body, soaking the thin cotton pants she was wearing, and soon soaking the thin top as well. It only took a few moments before she couldn't reach the bottom anymore, and she begun swimming. It was a feeling she had missed, and it felt so good. She had done some swimming with her physical therapist, but not in the ocean. And it felt so good. It felt absolutely perfect, and she wondered why she hadn't done this earlier. She loved the water, she loved swimming and to her, there were no better feeling. She could forget about everything and everyone and just work her way through the water, further and further out.

Her swimming came to an abrupt halt when a net was thrown above her, and she immediately got tangled up. Kris tried to scream, but the net forced her down underneath the surface. She fought it, trying to get away from it, she was kicking her legs, thrashing her arms around her, but the heavy rope net was too heavy as it wrapped around her ankles and arms. It was forcing her down deeper into the clear sea, down to where it was colder, darker, and more fishes. Kris felt like her lungs were about to burst, they needed oxygen, and they needed it now. She hadn't even been able to prepare herself, not been able to take a breath before going down, and now she was wondering for how long she would be able to fight against the body's reflex of wanting to inhale. She was fighting against the most natural thing in the world, she refused to do it, but she knew she didn't have much time. Things were getting darker in front of her, her head was spinning and her body, which were by now completely tangled stuck into the net, were shaking.

Kris finally gave in. She had tried her hardest, but her love for life wasn't at its strongest at the moment. Letting the body finally win she opened her mouth and let the body do what it does best – inhale.


	20. Jill makes a call

**Chapter 19 – Jill makes a call**

"Jillilou! Have you seen Jess?"

Jill's head popped up behind the couch, her blonde mane flipping back out of her face as she looked up at Peggy.

"She's not with you?"

"Would I have asked if she was?"

"Goddamn Peggy, I asked you to watch her!"

"I was! She's fast!"

Jill sighed as she stretched to reveal her full body length from behind the couch. Under one of her arms were Jacob hanging, Jill having a firm grip around his waist. He was laughing, giggling and doing all he could to get out of her grip. On her other arm was Annie sitting, leaning against her mothers chest, looking at the squirming boy on her mother's other arm.

"Well, go find her!"

Peggy bounced out of the room while Jill walked around the couch and put Jacob and Annie down into it. She looked at them for a moment before sighing loudly and sitting down herself, putting Annie in her lap. Damien, Aurore, Peggy and herself was looking after all the kids, and Jill was exhausted. And today, a Saturday, had been quite alright cause Peggy was home from school, while Damien and Aurore were still working, but Saturday also meant that Ella and Sarah was home from school as well. Five kids, six with Peggy, was a lot to handle for this poor mother. Jill wondered what she had done to deserve this fate.

Thinking back of her own childhood, she rememebered that Aunt Lydia once told her "what goes around comes around" after Jill had eaten all the crayons that Uncle Paul had bought for her. At the moment, five year old Jill hadn't understood at all what that meant, but today she realized that it would come back and slap her on the butt in the future. Which it had done. She was absolutely exhausted. The twins were roaming through the house, playing with everything and destroying as much as they could. They seemed to have an endless source of energy and Jill felt that she needed a little sip from it. Before she died.

"I found her! She was in the fridge!" Peggy laughed as she came back into the living room, carrying Jessica upside down, holding onto her waist, while Jessica's legs were trying to kick Peggy in the face. Peggy dumped the girl in the couch next to her brother before Peggy sat down on the floor in front of Jill.

"The fridge? That should've been the first place to look at. She is a Munroe you know." Jill smiled, looking over at the girl who was trying to lick all the raspberry jam away from her face. Her face were covered in it too, and she was frenetically licking them.

"So, three kids have been found. Where are Ella and Sarah?" Jill asked tiredly as she leaned back into the couch, Annie resting her small head towards her chest. Jill's hand latched out and grabbed onto Jessica's sweater as she was about to jump down from the couch.

"Last time I saw them, they were out playing by the swings." Peggy said as she leaned back against the table.

In the same moment, they could hear the front door open, and the sound of several feet walking in caught their attention. The next second, Aurore appeared in the door frame, holding several brown bags in her hands, and the two Garrett girls standing next to her. Sarah was covered, from head to toes, in mud, while Ella was clean as a whistle. Jill and Peggy couldn't even be bothered asking what had happened, they knew very well that Ella more than once had made Sarah fall off the swing and land in the mud.

"Sarah, why don't you go upstairs and change clothes and wash yourself off while I'll get us all something to eat?"

Sarah nodded and disappeared to the bathroom upstairs while Aurore walked into the kitchen to start making something to eat.

* * *

On the other side of the land of opportunities, chaos had broken out on one of the many white beaches. Everyone had seen Kris go into the water, and knowing how much relief that gave her, they had let her be. She needded it. But upon seeing a boat go towards her fast, toss a fishing net over her and pull her onboard, they had all quickly jumped to their feet, drawing their guns and started shooting while shouting and screaming. Janet and Sandra had ran off towards Charlie's speedboat in the water not to far away and as Janet was driving in high speed, Sandra was aiming and shooting.

They didn't have much luck though. The boat with the people taking Kris had hurried off and was soon out of sight. Janet was driving faster, but the headstart the guys had had was too good. Soon the blue ocean was empty again excepy a few other boats that had nothing to do with it, and Janet was cussing loudly as she and Sandra was heading back.

Arriving to the beach, Kelly was standing still by the edge of the water, the sofe waves gently rolling up onto her barefeet. She was staring out over the ocean, wondering how that could've happened and who it was. What did they do to Kris? Was she even alive after getting the net over herself? Would they get her back? The questions were so many and it felt like they were starting over from scratch again.

Eleanor came running down to the beach, she was the only one – except Martha - who had not grabbed a gun, instead she had ran up to the house. As she came back, Sandra and Janet got out of the car while everyone was gathering back up together.

"I've called the Coast Guard and Torres, they got everyone one it right away. I gave them a description of the boat and perhaps they'll be able to stop it before it gets onto dry land."

"Let's hope so. There's not much to do here… Why don't we go inside while we wait to hear from them and talk everything over?" Kamili suggested, the other nodding along with her.

Everyone began moving, Bosley with his arm around Julie who was wincing with every move she took. Kamili stayed on the beach as everyone else was walking up the steps leading to the house, cause there was a certain brunette who was not moving. Kelly seemed to be frozen stuck in the sand, just staring out over the big blue. Kamili walked up to her and gently nudged her arm, making her aware of her prescense.

"Kelly, let's go back to the house and start putting our brains together. We'll solve this before you know it."

Kelly didn't say anything, instead she just nodded and she and Kamili walked back into the house. The phone was ringing as they stepped in, and Sandra was first to it, clicked on the speaker and answered.

"Townsend Agency."

"Hiya! What's up!"

Jill's voice was echoing through the speaker box, and everyone let out a sigh as they all sat down in the big couches surrounding the table on which the phone was located.

"We really don't have time to talk right now." Janet said, looking around at the others around the table, everyone stressed out.

"Aw but we're all here, all the kids and Peggy. Rory is making us food, nice huh? I miss you guys, you need to come backs soon you know. It's really boring here and I am not cut out to be a mother of five, I can't do it Kelly. You and Kris need to come here and take some load off me, they are ruining everything!"

"Jill, I have to hang up, we're working here. But trust me, we will come back to Washington as soon as we'll be able to. I will call you back later…"

"Wait, Kelly, Annie wants to speak to you!"

"Jill ple-"

Kelly rolled her eyes as Jill disappeared at the other end of the phone and thought about hanging up, but then decided against it and waited patiently in the phone before she heard the little baby make farting noises with her mouth, then laughing happily at herself. That girl sure was a Munroe, she was always so happy, so energetic and even though Jill pretty much lived at Kelly's place and kept her girl with her at all times, Kelly had never heard her cry not seen the baby girl upset. She was just a happy child. Kelly knew Jill wanted her to talk to Annie via the phone, but she had her limits. She would talk to her own daughters, and well, Jacob, but otherwise she tried to stay mature. Especially at the office. With her employers around her.

"Jill."

"No, I'm Annie." Jill said at the other end, faking her voice trying to make it sound like a baby's voice. Kelly rolled her eyes and just hung up the phone, and it took about five seconds before it called again. Kelly sighed loudly and picked the phone up, and before she had even said her name, Jill's voice was heard.

"Did you just hang up on my daughter?"

"No, I'm sorry, it must've been disconnected."

"Oh, okay! She was just going to tell you what she did today!"

"Jill, please, I am busy. Why don't you call Sabrina or someone? We'll talk later, I promise, but right now we need the phone for work."

"Okay I will call her instead. Talk to you later!"

Kelly rolled her eyes before grinning. "Bye Jill."

Once again, Kelly clicked off the phone and now turned against her coworkers.

"So, let's try and make sense of this shall we?"

"Let's." Eleanor agreed, getting a notebook and a pen out from the drawer next to her. "What we know: Illegal fishing and drugs has been going on at the islands way too long and we need a stop for this. We managed to stop the drugs but we haven't managed to stop the illegal fishing. Maybe that has something to do with it cause it was a fishing boat we saw."

"True, it was. Hopefully Torres men or the coast guard has been able to find anything on the boat or even the boat itself and maybe it can give us some clues on where to find Kris." Kamili said, the other nodding along with her in agreement.

"If we haven't heard from Torres in half an hour we'll give him a call. In the meantime, I will go to our office and get all information we have about the case and about the illegal fishing. Maybe we can find something helpful. There has to be something." Eleanor said while rising to her feet, preparing to leave the building.

"I'll go with you." Kamili offered, and Eleanor just nodded as the two of them left together, leaving the others in silence.

Lost in thoughts, Kelly rose to her feet and walked over to the window, looking out across the blue sea. It seemed so peaceful, so quiet, but Kelly knew that it didn't take much to startle it to life. Sometimes, she felt like the sea herself. She might look calm and still on the surface, but underneath it was a fire growing, ready to explode with all its might when the time was right, when it couldn't hold anymore.

Pictures of Kris was passing by in front of Kelly's eyes. The last months had been horrible, and Kelly had felt so helpless as she watched Kris just fade away in front of her, without Kelly knowing what to do about the situation. She'd tried everything, she tried comforting her, she tried putting pressure on her, she'd gotten Kris to break down and cry, but whatever happened, Kris had always taken a breath afterwards and gone back to the person locked in a shell. Kris wasn't going to step out of it, and even though Kris being kidnapped was not part of Kelly's rehabilitation plan, she sent a small prayer that at least it would perhaps do the trick, and get Kris' mind back to reality.

* * *

At another part of the island, Kris was on her back, breathing heavily and shaking out of cold. She had lost consciousness in the water, but as she was pulled up above the surface in the fishing net, she had instantly begun retching and coughing up the water as the air worked its way to her lungs. Landing on deck of the boat, she had immediately been bound around her ankles and arms, gotten a rag pushed into her mouth and been blindfolded.

She had been tossed over a man's shoulder and put in a car as they stopped by shore and after a quite short car drive, she was now on the floor in a naked room. No windows, no furniture, no lights. They had taken the blindfold off and let her spit the rag out of her mouth, but she was still bound, her hands in front of her, resting on her stomach.

Laying there, she didn't know what else to do than to think. So many thoughts were constantly going through her mind and she never seemed to be able to sort them all out.

She had been kidnapped before, more times than one, even more times than she could count by now, and she could see for herself how much she had changed in these few years. First time she was kidnapped, she had been afraid, worried for her own safety and hoped that someone would come and save her fast. As time passed on she had become more secure in herself and even though she was still counting on someone to help her, she could outmanouver her kidnappers at times and told them to go to hell instead of sitting crying in a corner. She had grown some guts, some skin on her nose. She knew what she was doing and she knew how to handle the situation.

But this time was different. She hadn't put up a fight. She hadn't even tried anything. She wasn't concerned if someone would come and save her or not and she didn't worry about what they would do to her. Simply, she had just stopped caring about her own life. She didn't care what happened to her. If she died, she died. If she lived, she would just keep waiting out every day, looking out over the majestic ocean, wondering when life would turn around for her. She knew, she had been told so many times, that life would not turn over unless you flip it yourself. You have to live your life to enjoy it, to make things happen and to get somewhere, but Kris didn't feel like it, she didn't have the energy to live and she couldn't care less. Somewhere along the line she had just given up. She knew about it.

A shiver went down her spine. She was freezing cold. The water by the Hawaiian shorelines was not cold, the sun kept it warm and nice, but almost drowning in it had left Kris chilly. She could feel the goose bumps forming on top of her skin, her wet clothes still sticking to her body, but closing herself into her own little bubble, the worries and concern about her own health magically disappeared.

She had moved on beyond caring.


	21. Kelly has flashbacks

**Chapter 20 - Kelly has flashbacks**

"Anything?"

"We found the boat." Torres said, turning against Kelly who still had her back towards the gang, her eyes looking out over the wide open sea. "It's quite close to the harbor, but the people are still on it. We've kept it under observation and no one has gone onto it or left it, so Kris has to still be on it. My men are waiting for your orders."

"Let's take pictures of it and ask the others and see if they know the boat." Kelly said quietly, still facing the window.

"Done, I got the pictures right here." Torres said, and for the first time since he came 10 minutes ago Kelly turned around to face him instead of staring out the window. Kelly immediately walked up to him, took the envelope with the photos out of his hand and looked them over. Telescopic lens, good quality.

"Great. I'll drive around and talk to the others and see if they recognize it. Meet up here in two hours and make a plan?"

"Sounds like a good idea. I'll keep you informed if there's any change from the boat."

Kelly nodded and gave Torres a quick, grateful smile before looking over and Sandra and Janet who were sitting in the couch. No words were necessary, just a small twitch with her head and the two of them immediately followed her out to her car, Sandra getting into the front seat and Janet sitting down in the middle of the backseat, leaning forward between the two front seats.

"Okay, first we go to Kona's and see if she knows anything about it." Kelly said, letting the car roam to life and headed out into the light traffic. Everyone sat quiet on the way there, completely lost in thoughts. Just a couple of hours ago, they were all so happy that they had finally finished the case and were able to actually have some vacation, but they had really bad luck with this vacation thing. They never seemed to actually get any, instead they were just always pulled into more trouble every day. The bad guys were always there and the could never just leave the angels alone for some reason.

Kelly stopped the car outside Kona's place and the trio walked inside to find Kona sitting on her regular chair behind the table, as usual. Nothing ever seemed to change around here. She looked up as she saw the trio walk inside and she leaned back in the chair, looking at them with raised eyebrows and crossing her arms over her chest.

"I thought we done?"

"We thought so too Kona." Kelly said. "But obviously not. Kris has been kidnapped. Would you just take a look at these pictures and tell me if you recognize the boat?"

Kona sighed loudly as she took the envelope from Kelly, pulled up the pictures and looked through them, while nodding.

"I do recognize them. I don't know owners name but he be some big shot from Greek or somewhere there. There always be men trying to steal our islands. I make a few calls and find his name."

"That would be awesome, give me a call when you got their names or meet us at our place in two hours."

Kona nodded before waving her hand, a simple gesture to make the three girls leave. She had to make sure that her customers got well taken care of, and them having to sit in the waiting area was not what she had in mind. Bad business.

Kelly, Sandra and Janet once jumped into the car, Kelly driving to their next stop. They all still stayed in silence, no one really knew what to tell the others and they were all thinking about the case anyway. Sometimes being lost in silence can be a good thing, it gives you time to clear your mind and let you focus on the job at hand. Kelly drove the car without really thinking about it, she knew where she was going and driving a car was like walking – she was so used to it so it just came natural without her having to think about it too much. Instead she let her brain wander away to old times such as when Kris was still pretty new in the agency, and Dave Christopher, along with the muscleman Ovie Gerson, had been killing blondes along the beach where Kris lived. The Sand-castle Murders was what they called them, and Kris had been freaked out. It was so close to home, she knew one of the girls that got killed and then she got attacked herself. Kelly still remembered how shook up Kris was the night after being attacked in her own home.

* * *

_Kelly put down a cup of tea on the table in front of Kris, who was sitting in the couch. She had changed into another robe since her other one had ripped about an hour ago, and since then Kelly and Sabrina had helped her clean up the mess in her house, and just now sat down in the couches with some tea to make sure Kris calmed down. Kelly sank down next to Kris in the couch and slipped an arm around her waist, making Kris look up at her instead of looking down into her lap which she had been doing the last half an hour._

_"You alright?" Kelly asked carefully as Sabrina slid down in one of the armchairs._

_Kris gave Kelly a small smile before sniffing quietly. Her tears were on the edge of breaking and Kelly could see it. Kelly pulled her closer and Kris let her head drop down onto Kelly's shoulder, sniffing towards her neck as her tears begun to fall, gently running down Kelly's shoulder._

_"I'm scared Kelly. He really surprised me, I… I wasn't prepared for that. I was just sitting down to read and he came crashing in, from nowhere. I thought I'd be safe in my own home but obviously not… Now I just feel unsafe and I don't know where to hide to be able to feel safe…"_

_"It's alright Kris, it's alright to be scared. People breaking into your own home suddenly makes everything ten times more personal than it could've possibly been before and it's alright to feel scared and unsecure. I'll stay with you here or you can come with me to my place if you want, maybe it won't make you feel better but there's at least always safety in numbers." Kelly offered, smoothing Kris' hair as she talked._

_"I don't want to run. I don't want to leave my house cause if I leave my house I'm not sure if I'll be able to go back here. It's like falling off a horse, you have to get back up in the saddle right away so you don't get scared next time you get up. If I leave my house now in fear I'll have a harder time coming back here when everything is over."_

_"Then I'll stay here tonight with you." Kelly smiled gently._

_"I would like that." Kris smiled, sitting up and meeting Kelly's eyes. Kelly's hand which had been in Kris' hair slid down and she cupped her chin in her palm._

_"Don't worry, I'll keep you safe and the four of us will get whoever did this. Sabrina called Charlie and Bosley and informed them of what was going on and we'll have breakfast at Bosley's little place in the morning and see if we can talk it over. Let's have a cup of tea and then try and get some rest? It's starting to get late."_

_Kris nodded as she gave Kelly a hug before grabbing a hold of her cup with steaming hot tea. The three of them drank quietly and soon Sabrina left for her own place while Kelly borrowed a t-shirt from Kris and crawled down in the spare bed while Kris said her good nights and disappeared into the bedroom._

_It didn't take long at all before Kelly was abruptly awoken by Kris' piercing scream. Jumping out of bed she ran into Kris' bedroom, only to find Kris alone, sitting up in her bed with a tear drenched face and shaking hands. Kelly let out a sigh in relief as she realized Kris had had a nightmare, whereupon she hurried into Kris and pulled her into a tight hug. Kris immediately flinched at her touch, but upon realizing it was just Kelly, she hugged her back and nuzzled her face down in the bend of her neck._

_"It's alright Kris. You're not alone and you're unharmed. It was just a dream. I'm here, it's alright." Kelly whispered while rubbing her back gently, feeling the heat radiating from Kris' body. She was steaming hot. "Don't worry, everything will be okay. Everything will be okay. I'm here."_

* * *

Back then, Kris had showed emotions, and plently of them. Kelly remembered those nights so well, Kris was often tormented by nightmares during her first years in the agency, dreaming about being chased, people shooting, people breaking in or other things that was likely and possible to happen in their line of work. She had been thinking many times about leaving, she kept saying that being a detective was not for her if she couldn't handle the stress and if she would be scared all the time, but Kelly and Bosley had managed to talk her into staying. She had grown into it and every time something happened that scared the bejesus out of her, she had grown stronger and learned from it, learned how to control it and adapt it to her advantage. She had quickly grown stronger than Kelly ever thought was possible for this scared little Piglet as she had been, and she was so proud over just how far Kris had come in her transformation.

And now it was lost. Gone. The strength to always fight on no matter what happened was not there. No fire, no spark, no strength, no energy.

"Kelly."

Kelly shook her head slightly as she heard her name mention, and she suddenly remembered that she wasn't alone in the car. Looking to her side she saw Sandra look at her with a raised eyebrow.

"What?" Kelly asked confused.

"I thought we were going to Leilani's?"

"We are."

"You just drove by her entrance."

Kelly looked up in the rearview mirror and realized Sandra was right. She had been so lost in thoughts that she hadn't noticed that the entrance to Leilani and Billy's house was coming up, and she had obviously driven right past it. Sighing loudly she took a right in the next crossroad and turned around to go back to where she came from.

Janet and Sandra sat silent, they didn't need to ask Kelly what was on her mind, they already knew very well that nothing else but Kris could be on it at the moment, and it was not surprising. Kris had been the main thing on Kelly's mind the last months and they all wished they could do something to help that but they had no idea what to say or do to make everything better. It just seemed like a lost cause trying.

Driving up to The Sako's, Kelly parked the car outside and the trio walked in, finding Leilani sitting in a couch with the two boys, Kekipi and Ori in her lap. She was reading them a book, and all three of them appeared to be very much into the story, not noticing the trio walking in. It took Leilani a couple of minutes before she could feel that someone observered her, and looking up she jumped slightly, startled, as she saw the three angels.

"Kelly, Janet, Sandra, what are you doing here?"

"We need your help." Kelly said shortly, whereupon Leilani nodded.

"Kekipi, Ori, would you go to your daddy outside for a minute?" Leilani told her boys, them nodding right away and jumping down from her lap. Kekipi, the older of them, took his baby brother's hand and the two of them hurried outside to find their dad to play with instead.

"What's going on?" Leilani asked, going straight to the point.

"Kris has been kidnapped by a boat, and being held out there. Weneed to find out as much as possible about the boat before we go out there and try and get her back." Kelly said, showing the pictures of the boat to Leilani as well, and she nodded familiar.

"Yeah, I know the boat. It belongs to Dru, I don't know his last name. He's travelled here from Greek and is now out to take part of the underground business of Hawaii, but as far as I know he hasn't been doing too good. I know he's been doing some fishing, both legal and illegal. I can't tell you much about him nor the boat though, I'm afraid."

"Well, at least you have a name, that will help us a lot." Kelly said gratefully. "We will all meet up at our place in about an hour, and form a plan from there. I will try and get a hold of Sammy and get Hollis to find out how the boat look like on the inside. I'm sure he'll be able to do it. Before sundown, we should have Kris out of there and wrap everything up. I want my vacation, and I want it now."


	22. Kelly and Janet talk

**I'm just trying to get done and over with this story, I don't like it very much and have no inspiration to write it, but have so sooo many other epic stories coming up so I need to finish this and we're getting there! Thanks to everyone who's still sticking with me!**

* * *

**Chapter 21 - Kelly and Janet talk**

About an hour and a half later, everyone had gathered up in the angels living room, once again, sitting down in the couches with cups of tea, coffee or other drinks in their hands. Kelly was pacing back and forth next to the big panorama windows, not being able to settle down. She was too worried about Kris and wanted everyone to hurry up so they could get on with it.

Everyone sat quiet for a while before Leilani cleared her throat.

"Okay, I'll start. I dug around a little, the boat belongs to a man named Dru as I said – Dru Maragos. He's from Greece and came here about five months ago. He's 46 years old and he has been working within the Russian secret service, where he worked together with Tolya, the man in charge of the drugs that now is dead."

Kelly stopped in the movement and turned around towards Leilani. "They knew each other?"

"Obviously yes. From what my underground connections have told me, the two of them most likely worked together here, sharing the profit." Leilani spoke.

"Okay so we know who he is. Hollis, did you manage to get any photos?"

Hollis nodded as he handed Kelly a big lightbrown folder, Kelly walking over to him and taking it out of his hands before peaking into it. There was a layout sketch of every deck on the big boat, and there were photos from both inside and outside. Kelly never understood how he did it but she sure was glad that he had his connections. This made everything so much easier.

"Okay so we know who he is, we know what the boat looks like. How many people do we estimate the crew to be?"

"Around 10-15." Hollis answered, the others nodding along. That could be interesting, but certainly not impossible.

"There are sailors from that boat who come to my place." Kona said, looking up and meeting Kelly's eyes. "I can, maybe, make the crew a bit smaller for a while. My girls, good at stalling men."

Kelly smiled. She bet they were.

"Okay, let's make this plan." Kelly then said, her hands on her hips. "Kona, do the guys come every night?"

"They do."

"When they come tonight, you give me a call. That will be our cue to move. You make sure they stay there. Sammy, you bring Sandra over to the boat and start what you're good at – preaching. I don't know what you feel like preaching about but make it good, maybe how the big boats have a negative effect on the waterlife or something, Sandra you go as his apprentice or whatever. Kamili and Janet, you're going in with me and we'll take down whatever and whoever we see. Your mission is to get Kris, I'll get to the top man."

"What about the rest of us?" Eleanor asked.

"Leilani, you're not doing anything. I don't want to risk you getting hurt. Torres, you bring your men and be our backup, we can do it the same way we did before with microphones and headsets. I don't want a raid, I don't want to cause chaos, that could get Kris killed before we'll be able to get to her. On my cue, move in. Eleanor, you are to stay here and make sure Julie don't do anything stupid like trying to help out."

"Hey!" Julie exclaimed from the couch.

Kelly grinned. "You are an angel Julie. I know our kind, we always try and help out no matter what pain it can cause ourselves. You're not allowed to interfere."

Julie grinned back to Kelly as she leaned back down against the soft pillows. Her body was aching all sorts of horrible ways and she didn't plan on helping out. She was sure Kelly knew what she was doing and she would be able to handle it fine.

"To be fair, that goes for everyone in here. Anyone who doesn't feel 100% on this doesn't need to be in." Kelly said, looking over at her own three angels. "Anyone who wants to stay behind will be granted permission to do so, won't be judged in any way. I'd rather have you stay here in safety than risk getting yourself or anyone else hurt by not being able to give it all when we have to."

"Well, I'm going." Kamili smiled, Sandra and Janet nodding along with her. Kelly smiled. She knew her girls. They would never miss the opportunity to kick some bad boys' butts.

* * *

As evening approached, everyone was sitting in the couches once again, just waiting for the phone call that would make them all jump to their feet. While waiting, Kelly was as usual pacing around the house, and walking outside she found Janet sitting on the wall surrounding the house. It seemed to be a favorite spot for all of them, right in between the pool and the view of the ocean, hidden from the strong sun during the day but warm during the chilly nights. Kelly walked up to her angel and sat down on the wall next to her. Janet's eyes looked over at Kelly for a second and gave her a small smile while taking a deep breath from the chilly air.

"How are you doing?"

Janet nodded, remaining silent for a few more moments. "I'm alright. There's been a lot going on lately."

"There has, really. But we'll get through it, don't we always?"

"We do. We're Angels. We can do everything."

"It's not just a saying Janet. Charlie would never hire anyone who is not able to go through wind and fire to get the job done. We all have a strenght, a mental strenght that can take us futher than we ourselves throught was possible. That is what makes us who we are."

"What if we one day would lose it Kelly, and not be that strong anymore? It would get us killed."

"It will probably happen at some point Janet. Being angels is like being an athlete. When you're getting older there will come a time when you realize that you've had enough. You've competed and done your best, pressured and pushed yourself to the top, done as good as you possible could. But at a certain point, the body can't take it anymore. No matter how much the brain wants it, the body will tell us that we had enough. We'll not be as fast with the trigger as we used to be, our legs will not be so strong that we can jump between the buildings. We just have to keep our heads held high and walk out from it with pride over what we have become and done in life."

Janet looked at Kelly with a smile on her face. She was so right. "Well put Miss Garrett."

Kelly smiled and gently nudged Janet's arm. "If you don't want to be in on it, all you have to do is tell me. Never, ever be afraid to talk to me. I'm a good listener and I know what it feels to want to quit. Why do you think I left the agency back home and moved to Washington? I wanted out."

"I'm coming tonight and there's no way I'm leaving the agency. I just have some things on my mind and you know… The last days has been quite hectic. But I'm not over and done yet."

"That makes me very glad to hear. You're a great addition to the team, we do need you, you know."

"I'm happy to be at help."

"You always are." Kelly smiled, looking out over the sea, before looking back at Janet. The bruising in her face could hardly be seen since the sun had gone down, but Kelly could still see the bad bruise around her neck from where the ropes had been pulled tight. "That looks painful Janet."

Janet looked over at Kelly before drawing a sigh. "It is really sore, not just the bruise but my entire neck. That snap really hurt."

"I'll make sure you get someone to look you over if it hasn't passed when we get back to Washington."

"The doctor looked it over Kelly."

"I was more thinking of a chiropractor or craniosacral therapist."

"Oh. Yeah well it wouldn't hurt to perhaps have it looked at if it doesn't pass. Thank you."

"The neck is an important part of your body, the least said." Kelly smiled, rubbing Janet's back. "Can't afford to let you go because of that."

Janet giggled slightly before looking back out over the ocean. "It's so peaceful here. There is so much going on and has been going on the last couple of days and I just went out for a cigarette and sat down here. It's so calm and it just takes your troubles away."

Kelly nodded in agreement before looking up at Janet with puppy eyes. Janet lifted an eyebrow and gave Kelly a smirk. "What?"

"Can I have one?"

Janet giggled as she gave Kelly her pack of smokes, Kelly whipping one out together with the lighter that was hiding in the package.

"Oh so good." Kelly smiled, relaxing while inhaling the toxic smoke.

The same second, they heard the sound of the phone from the inside. Kelly sighed as she looked at Janet, rolling her eyes. "Everytime I light a smoke…"

The two of them walked over to the house, Kelly still smoking as Janet put her pack in her pocket. Sandra was in the phone and she nodded before she hung up. Turning around to the others she looked around seriously and nodding to them.

"It's time."

* * *

"Everyone ready?" Kelly said, knowing the others could hear her.

"Go on." Came Torres reply in her ear, and Kelly smiled pleased as she turned the speedboat towards the target, going fast and before she knew it, Kam and Janet was tying the boat to the big ship within a few seconds. They quickly climbed onboard and was pleased when no one was around. Sammy was doing his part well obviously.

The trio had their guns in their hands as they walked around deck, prepared to meeet whatever sailor sthere was on the boat. Coming around the corner they could hear Sammy's voice. He and Sandra had arrived earlier and climbed onboard while the guys on the boat had been suspicious of him, but they had let him on and he had right away started preaching about the dangers of the big boats.

"This ship and so many others are leaing out toxic waste that will not only hurt the water that we drink and cook out food in, it will hurt the animals living in it and soon they will all die out. What do we do then? No fish to eat. No amazing creatures to be fascinated by? It will be missed, I'm telling you that. You know, there's so much you can do to help, all it takes is that you start with something small…"

Kelly smiled as she wondered how much time they had before Sammy would get thrown overboard. But peaking around the corner, about ten people were gathered around him, listening carefully. Kelly saw Sandra and their eyes met. Kelly gave her a thumb up and then nodded to the two angels behind her. Let's go searching.

The trio walked around and found the stairs leading down below. They found a long hallway going two different directions and Kelly nodded to Kamili and Janet to go one way and she'd continue alone the other way. Said and done, she watched her two angels go away down the hallway, guns ready in front of them.

Kelly was speaking quietly to Torres all the time, telling him what was happening and where they were going. She kept going forward, not seeing or hearing a single soul around her. Everyone must be with Sandra and Sammy she figured.

Not quite everyone though. As she rounded the corner, something hard hit the back of her head and she fell helpless to the floor.


	23. Leilani is paakiki

**Chapter 22 - Leilani is pa`akiki**

Opening her eyes, she sat stil for a minutes and just breathed as her senses came back to her. Sounds, vision, things were so foggy but slowly became more and more clear. She looked around, realizing things hadnät gone just as planned. She was inside a room, no windows and a big metal fire door stopping any escape, but the room was fully lit. In front of her was Janet, Kamili, Sandra and Sammy, the last three sitting leaning against the wall and Janet laying down i Kamili's lap wih her eyes closed. Looking around, Kelly saw another figure sitting leaning towards the other wall, and Kelly elt a stone made out of worry get lifted off her back. Kris smiled slightly to her when their eyes met.

"Welcome."

Kelly scooted over and Sat next to her, leaning back against the wall as well.

"You're alright?"

"Yeah." Kris answered shortly.

Kelly nodded, looking up she met Kamili, Sandra and Sammy's eyes, they all nodding, answering the same question that Kelly had previously asked Kris, before Kelly now focused on Kamili's dark eyes.

"How's Janet?"

"She hasn't woken yet but her breathing and pulse is stable. Took a blow to the back of her head."

"What about you?"

"They threatened to hurt her more so I came willingly."

Kelly nodded, that's the same thing they wiukdäve all done. Donät out anither angel at risk. Kelly rubed her neck, it was stiff and sore, and she sighed deeply. She felt around after the microphone but it was gone, along with the earpiece.

"They removed them all." Sandra said tiredly, wanting everything to be over.

"Of course." Kelly sighed, her hands dropping into her lap. A hand snuck over and grabbed one of them, and Kelly looked over, and gave Kris a small smile and got one from Kris in return.

"How will we get out of here?" Sammy asked.

"Don't worry Sam. I'm sure Torres can think f something, he's not stupid. We have plently of people on our side to…" Kelly got quiet as the door suddenly opened with a creaing sound, and her mouth dropped for a second. Hollis was standing in the doorway, a gun warningly in his hand as he looked around the room.

"Everyone comfy?" He grinned.

"That was fast." Sammy said, starting to rise from sitting positoon.

"Not so fast." Hollis said, pointing the gun at him. "I'm not one of the good guys and I don't want you guys to ruin my future."

"What's going on?" Sammy exclaimed in fear, the only one in there not being used to have a gun piinted at him.

"Dru is one of my best friends, we've been friends for many years. He and I work together and what we do is my main source of income. I'm not going to let you girls ruin it for me, not now, not ever."

"Why did you have them kidnap Kris?" Sandra said. "We would've left the case there if you'd let her be."

"Both you and me know it's not true. You'd left it there cause you thought Tolya was behind it, but sooner or later – and most likely sooner – you would've realized that so wasn't the case. That there was more to it than just a crazy Russian playing with the drugs. You are the angels, known all over the States, and I know you. You dont leave a case half finished, you never had and you never will. So I figured I'd take you out when you had a low point, kept your sheilds and guards down, when you were the most vulnerable – when you thought you were done and not expecting it. And it worked."

"Hollis. You don't need to do this." Kelly said warningly.

Hollis turned around to her, the gun following him around. "I do. I can't afford letting you stop me."

"You used to be so helpful, so good…"

"I never reallt qas. The only "good" I amis being good at making people believe I'm good, so I can take advantage of it later."

And with those words, he turned on the heels of his expensice designer shoes and left the room, the door closing loudly.

"Is thee anything we can do except wait?" Kamili asked.

Kelly shook her head. No really. Next time someone walked in they could all go at him, but there was a big chance of them getting hurt in the process. None of her angels, including Kris, was 100% at the moment.

While being as so often lost in thoughts, Janet murmures and rolled over a little bit before her eyes fluttered open. Kamili was brushing her very short hair gently as Janet slowly moved around and sat up. Janet looked around at where they were and who was with her before her head seemed to focused a bit, and she met Kelly's eyes.

"What did I miss?"

Kelly couldn't help but to smile. "Not much. How's your head."

"Throbbing."

"No surprise there. Just like me you got hit over the head and now we're all stuck in here together. And oh, Hollis is the mole."

"Is there any way to get out?" Kamili asked, looking around for anything that could be used for an escape. But the more she looked around, the more she could tell it was hopeless. The room was shut tight, there were nothing where they could possibly climb out. All the had were the door, which was thick and powerful, and there were no way they could break it down. They just had to sit back and wait for help to come.

* * *

In the same time, on one of the other boats anchored nearby the big ship, was a new plan about to be set in motion. They knew of course that everything that could've gone wrong had gone wrong, and through the binoculars, Torres has seen Hollis being friendly to Dru, the bad guy. And that was not an act, that was friendship. Charlie, who had been digging around, had figured out the same, calling Torres and telling him that Dru and Hollis were long time friends.

It seemed like they had found their mole. A plan had quickly formed and they were getting prepared to enter the ship. Kona was loading her gun while Torres decided not to look in her direction, guessing she didn't have a permit for that gun or a license to use it. He didn't ask since he figured he didn't want to hear the answer. At the moment though, he couldn't care less cause he wanted to get the angels back and safe, he just didn't feel the need to know all the details about how many laws they would break tonight. These girls had helped him a lot and he felt like he owed them so much. Maybe saving their lives would be enough, at least for now.

He turned around when he heard another gun being unsecured, and watch Leilani skillfully handle her gun.

"What do you think you are doing?" He asked harshly, looking at her with a face cut in stone.

"I'm going to help out."

"No, you're not. There's one thing about breaking the law to help the angels out, but I will not put you in risk. You are pregnant Mrs Sako, and I would not forgive myself if anything were to happen to you. You are staying here and that's an order."

Leilani pouted as she put her gun down and sank down on a seat, watching Torres nod to his men and Kona, and they all climbed onboard on the ship and preparing to met the crew. Leilani was alone in the boat, Eleanor was in the boat along with the coast guard which were on their way but had yet to arrive. Leilani never had any intentions on staying behind, she might be pregnant but she could still protect herself and she definitely knew how to carry a gun. She hadn't done much killing in her life, cause she had always had people who cleaned up the mess for her, but she was still an excellent shot and hold a deadly aim.

She did realize though that climbing onboard on the ship was a lot more difficult than she had imagined and she cursed under her breath as she pulled herself up onto the deck. The second she got up, she could hear gunshots coming from down below, and she hurried on her feet to get to where the destinctive sound came from. Sprinting across the deck, no one seemed to be around, and she wondered where everyone was. The deck was competely empty, but signs of people were all over it – drinks, food, ashtrays with still smoldering cigarrs…

She didn't have time to figure out where everyone was hiding at the moment, because another gunshot went off a few seconds following the first. Looking over her shoulder she could see three boats and a chopper coming their way, all of them wearing the famous sign with two anchors surrounding a circle, which included the american flag and the words "United States Coast Guard 1790" in the middle. Leilani smiled within, she knew help was on its way and they had the situation under control. But first she had to figure out where the gunshots came from.

Running down the stairs, faster than she had intended, she was way out of breath by the time she reached the floor on the bottom. Panting hard she looked around, and further down the hallway she could see three people. Two men and one woman. She'd never seen the men before but she did recognize the woman with short black hair, at the moment sitting on the floor with her gun out of sight. The guys had a gun each though, aiming them both at the woman in front of them.

"Aloha!" One of the men laughed, cocking his gun and placing his finger on the trigger.

"Aloha `oe!" Leilani called out before pulling the trigger of her own gun. She let two bullets fly through the sensitive barrel and the two men fell like bowling pins to the floor, and they stayed there. Leilani walked up to Kona and let her arm down, allowing Kona to grab onto her hand and appreciating the help back up on her feet.

"You okay?" Leilani asked, Kona nodding, out of breath just like the younger woman next to her.

"Yes. Mahalo Leila, mahalo."

Leilani smiled gently as they heard another gunshot go off, further down the hallway. The two women looked at each other for a second before running down along the hallway, but slowed down as they saw Torres hold a gun towards Dru's head.

"Everyone back up! The coast guard is landing on the ship as we speak! There is no need to get yourself in any more trouble than you're already in!" Torres shouted out, and as Leilani and Kona got a better view of what was happening, they could see at least another ten men stand in front of Torres and Dru, not sure of what to do. Behind Torres were two of his men, the other five standing behind the big crowd with their guns aimed perfectly. Torres forced Dru down to his knees and hand cuffed his hands behind his back, before pulling him back up onto his feet and roughly pushing him up the stairs. Dru's men walked helplessly behind him, their heads hung in shame.

Leilani and Kona had other things on their mind though. The first one was to find the angels, the second thing was to find Hollis. They both had a feeling though that if the angels were unhurt, Kelly would want to put her hands on Hollis the second she got out. They were sure that Kelly knew by now that he was connected with it all and she probably had good plans for him.

Hurrying up and down the hallway, they shouted the angels names and opened every door they past, still with their guns up in case they would run into someone, such as Hollis or a misplaced member of the crew. It didn't take long before Leilani found a big metal door with a heavy lock on the outside, and she didn't hesitate before she pulled the trigger of her gun again and shot the lock open. The door slid up with a creaking sound and Leilani smiled pleased as she saw familiar faces.

They had all heard the gunshots outside, down the hallway, and they were all sure that people had come to their rescue. Leilani opening the door though had not been in any of their plans, thinking that she would stay behind due to her condition. But she was obviously more stubborn than that. That didn't mean they weren't happy to see her though, and the minute the door had opened up, all of them had jumped to their feet, well except Kris who took a bit longer, and got up with a steady arm from Kelly.

"Have you seen Hollis?" Kelly asked Leilani as they all begun leaving the room, whereupon Leilani shook her head. He hadn't been spotted anywhere.

Kelly nodded in silence, she had big plans for the son of a bitch and she was hoping to be able to put her hands on him before Torres did. Being a lieutenant, he was so much more careful about the rules than she was. Sure, he was able to oversee them a little at times like these, he just wouldn't perform them himself.

Getting everyone off the boat and safely down into the coast guards boats where Bosley and Eleanor greated them happily, Kelly and Kamili stayed onboard the ship. They were going hunting and everyone knew about it.

The only thing was, they didn't have to, they didn't have time to find the man who had ruined their plans more than once and ruined the first part of their vacation. He was stopping himself well enough on his own. Standing on the railing at the stern of the big ship, he looked like he was just about to jump. Sure the ship was high up and well over the surface of the water, but anyone in all ages could handle a dive from that height. It was not all too impressive.

But Hollis wasn't diving. Looking over his shoulder he looked at Kelly, and met her eyes, before he put his gun towards his temple, and pulled the trigger.

His body fell and landed in the water with a splash, the water quickly turning red.


	24. Kris tries to live

**Chapter 23 - Kris tries to live**

Everything quickly cooled down, and things seemed to go back to normal. Kelly spent a few hours at the police station, helping Torres to write witness statements and police reports, making sure everything got noted down perfectly. Not perhaps exactly how everything happened, more of a case of what the cheif wanted to hear.

Several hours later, the evening had turned into a chilly, but not cold, night. Kelly walked up to the house alone, not seeing any lights on she assumed that everyone had gone to bed. They were all tired and everyone was longing for their sleep.

She almost walked right past the figure sitting on their favorite spot on the stoney wall. Kelly stopped and looked closer, and upon seeing who is was she walked up behind her angel, putting a hand on her shoulder. Sandra moved around quickly, not having heard anyone walk up behind her, but upon seeing Kelly she immediately calmed down.

"Hey." Sandra whispered, Kelly sitting down with a gentle smile on her face.

"What's going through your mind?" Kelly asked, putting her hand on Sandra's lower arm. Kelly could see that Sandra trembled underneath her touch, but she didn't move her arm away.

"I'm not really sure."

"You don't know what you're thinking?"

"Hard to explain. I just don't sleep well anymore."

Kelly looked worriedly at Sandra, but Sandra didn't meet her eyes. She was staring out over the ocean like all of them had done so many times since they arrived, so many thoughts going through their minds. Kelly gently squeezed Sandra's arm. "What's the matter with you, Sandra? You look beat."

"I'm scared of sleeping." Sandra whispered, inhaling sharply.

"Why?"

Sandra took a second before she answered, once again in a whisper. "I'm afraid I won't wake back up."

Kelly sat quiet and pondered about the answer for a moment before she slumpered her shoulders and turned to look out over the ocean just as her younger friend.

"I imagine if Kris died, I wouldn't move on. She could have died that day... she did die that day, you know? I've watched her become a shell of who Kris was. But if I couldn't see her, or hear her voice, or just touch her skin... I wouldn't deal with it well. Even after a few years... I don't think I would do well."

Sandra turned to look at her, but this time it was Kelly who didn't turn her head. "So, I understand. When you, when we, lost Melisa, you lost your Kris. So life is unbearable. I get that."

"I dream about her still. For as I live she's going to be there, in my mind, and in my dreams. And sometimes... I just want her to go away. I can't rest as long as she's still there."

"I would die."

Sandra was once again turning to look at Kelly, this time with confusion splattered over her face, her beautiful facial features being lit up by the pale moonlight.

"I would die without Kris. She is what keeps me grounded. She keeps me sane. If she was gone, I wouldn't be any of those things. Just like you're not anymore." Kelly said quietly, before turning to meet Sandra's ice blue eyes. "You don't think people can see behind your smile. But I can. And I wished I could help you but I'm afraid it's for you to solve yourself."

Sandra nodded quietly, before lowering her eyes.

"But that doesn't mean you're alone in it. I can't clear your head for you, I can't make you move on, but I am always, and I mean always, here for you if you need a shoulder to cry on or ears to listen to you as you speak."

Sandra met Kelly's eyes again, and a faint smile spread on her lips.

"Thank you Kelly. That means a lot to me."

"Never, ever be afraid to ask for help. Promise me that. No worry is too small nor too big."

Sandra smiled again as she turned her head and looked out over the dark sea.

"Let's try and get some rest shall we. There's been a couple of long days, but now I declare holiday."

Sandra let out a giggle as Kelly rose from the wall, patted Sandra's shoulder and went into the house, leaving Sandra lost in thoughts outside the house.

* * *

She knew she had to do something to push her life forward, and she knew the one thing that would make her partly whole again. Determined, she walked, limped, down the beach, grabbed a white surfboard that she knew belonged to them, that Charlie had bought for them to use, and she walked unsteadily towards the surf. Getting out into the cooling water, she laid down on top of her tummy and began paddling. The rush of adrenaline immediately hit her, the memories of all the times she had paddled out was washing over her, just like the water that she was splashing up onto her bare back as she paddled with her arms. Her legs might be weak, but her arms had never been, and she enjoyed working her muscles as she pushed herself further and further out.

* * *

Kelly was walking up towards the small wall surrounding the house along with her cup of tea, steaming hot. The morning had just rosen and she had dragged herself out of bed, thinking she was the first one up. They had all slept well last night, and when she had, a couple of hours after getting home, went to check on Sandra, she had been sleeping in her bed as well, looking as peaceful as ever. Kelly was now holding her cup in both her hands and gently blowing on it to not burn her tongue. Walking up towards the wall she could see the beach further down, the fantastic turqoise water reflected by the rays of the morning sun. It was just water without an end to it, and Kelly loved watching the scenery. It usually had a very calming effect on her and she took a couple of deep breaths, just inhaling the sea air and the sounds surrounding her.

But something was wrong, and as she looked down towards the surf again she saw a figure paddling out on top of a surf board, far out into the deep ocean. Her heart rate sped up as she realized who it was down there, and she immediately put her cup down on top of the wall before running down the stone stair leading from the pool in their back yard towards the beach down below it.

* * *

Kris paddled and paddled until she was far out enough to enjoy the heavy waves that were shoving her back to shore with such force. She had always loved the water, the smell of it, the strength and power it possesses and the sound of the rumble as the waves crash against the rocks surrounding it. Turning around, she looked back as she saw a big wave rolling towards her. It was now or never.

As the wave approached her, she paddled faster in towards shore, her entire body knowing very well what was going on and every fiber preparing for it. As the wave was close enough, she skillfully jumped up onto her feet. The second she tried to straighten out, her ankles screamed at her as they gave in underneath her, and she lost her balance, falling over just as the wave sweeped over her.

* * *

Kelly had arrived to the beach in the same time as she saw Kris go down in the wave and she could feel her pulse speeding up to 200 beats per minute. Was she coming up?

Kelly held her breath for a few seconds before she cursed loudly and pulled off her slippers as she ran closer towards the water, diving into it with her pajamas and robe on. Getting into it she ran out towards the deeper part before diving into it, swimming with powerful strokes out towards where the surfboard was rocking on top of the ocean, floating, in opposite of the angel who had just fallen off. As Kelly got closer she dived down underneath the surface, swimming with her eyes open as she looked for Kris. Luckily, the water was as clear as water could be and Kelly could see a far distance – she spotted Kris right away. She was out cold and sinking like a rock, and Kelly immediately swam faster and more powerful until she managed to grab onto Kris' waist and change her direction, swimming back towards the surface. Kelly felt like her lungs were going to rupture from the deep dive and loss of air, but luckily the surface approached them quickly. Kelly threw Kris' lifeless body up onto the surfboard and in the same time as she began pushing the board in towards shore, she also did mouth to mouth to Kris as she kicked with her feet.

Getting back to the beach, Kelly dragged Kris out of the water and dumped her onto her back, kneeling down next to her as she keep performing CPR. Doing chest compressions she went back to mouth to mouth. Holding Kris' nose, she leaned her head back and was just about to press her lips against Kris' to give her oxygen when Kris spat right up into Kelly's mouth. Kelly jumped back in shock and spat the water out before regaining herself, rushing back to Kris' side and helping her to sit up and roll over as Kris spat up the rest of the water in her lungs. Kris leaned back down into the sand, her body aching terribly from being struck by the wave and managing to hit the board all wrong as she fell. Her ankles were on fire from the pressure she'd put on them and she knew she had made a mistake. She had just planned to try.

Kelly was suddenly close, almost on top of her as she cried out in relief. Kris couldn't help but to let out a small laugh, and she reached her hands up, putting them on each side of Kelly's face, smiling tiredly, but gently to her.

"I'm fine Kelly."

Kelly didn't say anything, instead she leaned down towards Kris' face and gently kissed her cheek.

"I'm okay, Kel. Don't cry." Kris whispered, her voice strained from almost drowning.

"I... I thought... you scared me." Kelly whispered. "Please don't do that again."

Kris laid quiet on her back, letting her hands fall back in the sand. She had failed, she couldn't surf. It had been months but she was still not ready to do that. It hurt inside, hurt more than she had ever thought it would. Small tears begun sipping out from the corners of her eyes in the same time as Kelly laid down in the sand next to her.

"Kris, please don't do that again. Not until you're ready."

Kris didn't speak. The shell, which had slightly opened, just enough to let some light peak in, while she was on the surfboard, had now quickly closed again. The disappointment that has washed over her along with the wave made her ache inside, scared that she would never again be able to do what she loved the most. The fear of losing something so special to yourself, something so important, made Kris lock her shell and throw away the key.


	25. Epilogue

**Last chapter guys! May I say, F-I-N-A-L-L-Y. Phew.**

* * *

**Chapter 24 - Epilogue**

The upcoming two weeks that followed were uneventful, much to the angels happiness. They could actually have that dream vacation they had been longing for since they came here, just spending their days by the pool or on the cream colored beach. They rented beach buggies and raced each other while Kelly complained about the bills for that.

They went shopping and sightseeing, seeing as much as they could from the islands and the Hawaiian angels tagged along as their guides. Eleanor and Kelly had long walks along the beach just talking to each other, about the life in the agency and boosting each others confidence a little bit. Kris sat outside inte shade of an umbrella most of the time, but seemed relax and calm. Jill and Aurore, and also Aurore's brother Devin made phonecalls every other day making sure they didn't get into more trouble and all their scrapes and cuts healed. Devin and Janet had spent a lot of time together, and seemed to be getting closer to each other for every moment passing.

Julie will all her injuries was starting to feel better as well, and even though she was taking it very easy, she enjoyed just resting on the beach in the company of people she loved and trusted. Bosley and Martha brought them sandwiches and other small meals every day they spent on the beach and during the evenings they all had barbeques in the light of the moon.

Three days before their departure, Leilani gave birth to a healthy baby girl, and named her Anela – the Hawaiian name for angel.

* * *

Kelly was packing the last of her stuff, wondering how she was able to close the suitcase earlier. It always seemed to be more stuff in it when going home than arriving. It was usually because she loved shopping, but she hadn't spent that much time spending money during this vacation as she had done before. Opening her suitcase again she saw a lot of clothes and shoes that didn't belong to her, and a small note.

"This didn't fit in my suitcase! Thanks Kell! /The Kam."

Kelly rolled her eyes as she pushed the heavy suitcase down onto the floor and sat down on top of it, trying to force it to close. As she was sitting on top of it, she heard someone by the door. Looking up, she met Julie's eyes.

"Hi Julie. You okay?" Kelly asked, Julie nodded slowly as she walked inside and sat down behind Kelly on top of Kelly's bed.

"I'm better. I… I'm just wondering if… Oh never mind."

"What Julie?" Kelly asked, turning around completely to face her.

"I'm need to borrow some money, and I'm not sure who else to ask. I need to cover up some missed bits, delayed bills and you know… It's not much and I promise I'll pay you back."

Kelly, trusting Julie with her life, didn't feel the need to ask what she needed the money for or if the salary from Charlie wasn't enough. She figured that if Julie wanted to share that with her, she would, otherwise it was none of her business nor her place to ask. She had most likely updated her wardrobe before realizing rent was due, and that had happened to all of them. Kelly had done that mistake several times when being new in the agency, seeing all that money come in just mean it was shopping day with Jill.

"How much do you need?"

Julie sat quiet for a little bit before looking up at Kelly.

"About 2 grand."

Kelly nodded, not saying anything as she went over to her purse and grabbed her checkbook. Signing the check she held it out for Julie, but lingered a little it.

"Everything alright Julie?"

"Peachy Kelly." Julie said with a small smile.

"You know I'm always just a phone call away."

"I know. Thank you." Julie said, carefully taking the check from her without meeting her eyes. Julie then rose, and started leaving the room, stopping by the door and turning around.

"Kelly…"

Kelly, who was once again sitting on her suitcase, looked up at Julie. Julie looked like she was going to say something of value, Kelly felt like she was calling out for help, but instead Julie took a breath and gave her a smile.

"Take care of Kris."

Kelly nodded and gave her a smile back. "I will. You take care of yourself."

Julie nodded, and left Kelly alone to try and close the suitcase.

* * *

Many hours later, a tired gang stepped off the airplane in Washington. Damien, Aurore and Morgan met them with three cars at the airport, and the reunion was sweet as they all embraced each other. Damien took care of Kris while the three younger angels went with Morgan and Kelly went alone with Aurore. Sitting in the car Kelly was quiet before she tried to pick up the thread.

"Aurore, things happened in Hawaii..."

"I don't care. Whatever happened, leave it there. Okay? Just leave it there."

"Okay." Kelly whispered, choking on the word before taking a deep breath and stealing Aurore's hand away from the steering wheel, squeezing it gently. "I love you. I do, I really do."

"I know you do, Kelly." Aurore said, looking over and meeting Kelly's eyes with her own warm taffy colored eyes.

"No you don't. I'm horrible to you, I get you into things you shouldn't have anything to do with. I put Kris before you... and I don't mean that. I don't. But I can be better. Please, let me make myself better for you."

Aurore pulled over to the side of the road before stopping the car, and turning to meet Kelly's face. She put her hand towards her chin and gently cupped her face in her hand. "No. Don't change. You're perfect to me the way you are."

"Do you mean that?" Kelly whispered, tears pooling in her eyes.

"I envy you. The way you love us.., every one of us. In our own way with a different passion. I'm lucky that I get to wake up to you every morning. I wouldn't ever want you to move Kris aside for me... because I understand she is a part of you. And to truly accept you into my life forever, I have to accept her too."

"Will you be able to do that?"

"Yes. As long as I'm the one who gets to share your house, your children, your bedroom and, especially, your kitchen, I will be able to live with you knowing there's someone else there you love as well. Your heart is mighty Kelly, and it's never been intended to belong to just one person. Your love is what makes you you Kelly. Don't ever let anyone else say anything different."

Kelly smiled as she leaned over and pulled Aurore into a deep kiss, pulling her towards her before letting go, leaving her forehead resting towards Aurore's.

"It feels good to be home."

"I'm glad you are home. Jill was about to have a heart attack. I'm sure she'll need a vacation about now." Aurore giggled, remembering all the fun they had been having on Jill's expense. It had been a couple of long weeks, for all of them, but now they were back, right where they belonged, the family back together in the capital of the States. And maybe things would change?

Only time can tell.

The end?

* * *

_**I'm so so sorry for taking so ridiculously long with this story. I never really liked it after the first couple of chapters and it got a bit out of hand, but now I decided to just get it over and done with so I can go on with up upcoming stories, which are .. a lot more interesting than this! Thanks to all of you who have followed me through and stuck with it, to you I am very grateful. I hope you come with me to my next story. **_

_**xx Agnes.**_


End file.
